Las dos caras de una moneda
by nachi123
Summary: ¿Yo? Su mejor amigo… aunque no lo parezca. ¿El? Un idiota vanidoso doble cara… Todos piensan lo contrario. ¿Ella? El amor de mi vida, nadie lo cree… Ni yo Hasta que la vi besándose con el idiota aquel.
1. Prologo

Hola!!!!! Bueno últimamente he sentido que tengo poco ritmo en fanfition (Pregunta: cinco historias sin concluir les parece poco ritmo??? Yo que se... soy rara) y como hace tiempo que tenia este archivo decidi subirlo al principio era un oneshot, pero despues decidi hacer algo mas grandes, y buehhhh... esto salio.

Les aclaro de una vez... esta historia es altamente dramática, aunque como toda buena historia tiene sus toques se risa y romance aquí por mas que sea, habrá drama por montones y los protagonista sufrirán un montón (Créanme yo que escribo la historia y no se de donde sale tanta maldad junta) y les digo de una buena vez es rating M por algo, asi que si alguien queda traumado patológicamente yo no me hago responsables de reclamos, así que me pases facturas del psiquiatra XD

No quiero aclararle nada por el momento, prefiero que saquen sus propias conclusiones, así que sin mas que decir a leer:

* * *

**Capitulo 1: ¿Dónde estarás? ¿Con el? Y lo mas importante ¿Estas bien? **

Desesperación por no saber donde se encontraba, maldije por lo bajo mientras salía del instituto.

No había asistido a las ultimas clases ¿Cómo lo sabia? Fácil, siempre se hacia notar, cada vez que levantaba su mano para responder las preguntas, como corregía al profesor a tal punto de ponerlo en ridículo, como trataba de superar a todos mostrando que era mejor que los demás, créanme es fácil saber cuando está.

No le doy importancia, que importaba si no la había visto en todo el día justamente después del almuerzo, que importaba si había desaparecido justamente después de pelearse con ese idiota, que importaba si se había ido llorando, que importaba si el retrasado que tenia por novio se había ido igualmente furioso que ella a perseguirla, que importa si…

Si sigo enamorado de ella a tal punto de haberme caído a golpes con ese desgraciado y haber discutido con ella hasta tal nivel de dejar de hablarnos.

No me interesa.

Debo de admitirlo, estoy celoso, celoso de que la bese cada vez que quiera, celoso que ella le dedique esas sonrisas, celoso de que seguramente ambos hallan compartido la misma cama y más de una noche juntos, y sobre todo celoso de que ella lo ame a el y no a mi.

Más de una vez me ha provocado partirle la cara a ese idiota...

Cuando me entere que el le estaba siendo infiel.

El momento en que descubrí que no le gustaba ella para nada.

Aun más cuando me dijeron que ella era una simple apuesta.

Y sobre todo cuando se río en mi cara cuando le dije que terminara con ella o que nunca mas la engañara.

¿Qué paso cuando el hizo eso?

Le pateé el trasero, aunque supuestamente fuera musculoso, no lo aparentaba, el primer golpe había caído y el muy cobarde solo se cubrió la cara, no se defendió, cada vez que lo golpeaba me preguntaba que tenia el que no tenia yo…

Y la respuesta me llegaba a mí como un rayo de luz: la tenía a ella, aunque no se lo mereciera la tenia a ella, y yo no, solo éramos simples amigos.

Bueno eso éramos hace un mes.

Hace un mes que no nos hablábamos.

Hace un mes que ella ya no discutía conmigo tontamente.

Hace un me que el imbecil narcisista la había engañado diciéndole que le había caído a golpes por estaba ebrio y había buscado matarlo.

Hace un mes que le había dicho la verdad frente a medio auditorio, y ella me había abofeteado diciéndome que nuestra amistad estaba dada por terminada.

Suspiro, miró hacia el estacionamiento y me dirijo hacia mi todo terreno, al subirme subo los vidrios polarizados, no quiero que nadie me vea en este estado tan deprimente y a mi punto de vista, ridículo.

El resto del día lo pase igual a los demás, con la pregunta de donde estarías, con el, llamándote, besándote, tocándote… Maldita sea de solo pensar de que ese sujeto te llegue a poner un dedo encima o tocarte un solo cabello me da ganas de matarlo.

Vuelvo a suspirar al llegar a casa, entro sin siquiera saludar cerrando mi puerta de un solo golpe, me siento en mi cama.

Pensándolo mejor el no puede estar cerca de ti ahora ya que lo que viste esta mañana te dejo lo suficientemente dolida para que rebajaran tu orgullo y lloraras.

Traté de avisarte.

De alarmarte.

Pero al parecer tenía que ser así.

Quien diría que ese imbecil fuera tan estúpido como para haberse besado con otra frente a toda la cafetería ¿Qué acaso pensaba? ¿Qué tu no ibas a aparecer por ahí por una simple casualidad?

Pues si eso pensaba estaba muy equivocado.

Cuando entraste tu cara se quedo sin emoción alguna, para después cerrar los ojos y suspirar incluso pude jurar que entre el suspiro estaba un sollozo contenido, el al verla se separó rápidamente de la chica y como un tonto trató de explicarse, pero algo diferente pasó, tu le gritaste.

-¡No me interesas tus excusas!- Cuando aparecieron las primeras lagrimas un impulso vino a mi y quise correr hacia ella, pero me contuve- Ya veo que Duncan tenia razón, solo eres un idiota doble cara, por mi púdrete Justin.

-¡Oye no me insultes!- Dijo el enojado, idiota como quieres que no te insulten. Supongo que Courtney pensó lo mismo ya que le había dado un buen golpe, sonreí, toma eso cara bonita.

-No me vuelvas a hablar más nunca en tu vida- Dijo ella dando media vuelta e yéndose, por un momento me propuse a seguirle pero antes de poder escabullirme un idiota profesor me había agarrado, lo único que vi antes de ser llevado a la dirección fue ver al idiota cara de niña persiguiendo a MI Princesa.

Mi celular comienza a sonar, miro la pantalla y me sorprender ver que dice el nombre de Courtney, solo duro unos tres segundos sorprendido para después contestar.

-Princ…- Ni en los peores momentos puedo dejar de decirle así, pero antes de terminar de hablar ella me calla con un grito.

-No creas que te salvaras de esta- Dice otra voz masculina, abro los ojos pero no escucho mas, salvo un estruendo.

-¡Courtney! ¡Courtney!- Llamo pero solo se puede escuchar el pitido del celular anunciando que se había cortado la llamada.

Me levantó de la cama preocupado, solo un pensamiento esta en mi mente que el le haya echo algo.

Miro el reloj las cinco y media, a esta hora ya debes estar es tu casa.

Marcó directamente a tu casa y nada, el pitido constante del teléfono solo incrementaba mi nerviosismo.

-Tranquilo- Me digo, pero no funciona, marcó el número de la casa de Bridggete esperando que conteste.

-¿Hola?-

-¿Bridggete has visto ha Courtney?- Pregunto sin rodeos mientras bajo la escaleras de mi casa y me dirijo hacia la entrada.

-No en realidad la eh estado llamando a su casa y no me contesta- Dice, eso solo incremente mi preocupación, cuelgo sin despedirme y vuelvo a marcar esta vez a Gwen, dando de por si el mismo resultado.

-¡Maldita sea!- Grito con furia dándole un golpe al volante mirando con furia la estupida cola que se había formado, sin tan solo ella no viviera tan lejos.

Media hora.

Media estupida hora donde tuve que aguantar las ganas de bajarme e ir corriendo cuando sabia que en carro iba a ser, supuestamente "más rápido"

Fue un alivio cuando frene con fuerza frente a la casa de ella.

Alivio que se esfumó cuando vi la puerta de su casa forzada. Me baje del carro sin apagarlo ni siquiera, corrí hasta la casa y entre.

El solo hecho de ver su casa así me preocupe.

El sillón de la sala estaba volteado, varios jarrones de su casa rotos y ladridos delataban que el perro estaba encerrado.

Me dirijo hacia las escaleras y justo a lado de tu puerta encuentro trozos metálicos, lo que era su celular ahora era simplemente basura, seguramente el idiota se lo había quitado y estrellado contra una pared.

Con furia abro la puerta y…

Me congelo.

Siento como mi mundo se viene abajo, como la impotencia y la desesperanza hacen un recorrido por todo mi cuerpo, siento que hasta respirar de vuelve difícil, mis ojos no se pueden alejar de ese panorama que ciertamente daba vértigo.

-Courtney- Es lo único que puedo susurrar al verla tan quieta y con los ojos abiertos, no hace nada, no se mueve, incluso parece que no respira, parece…

La palabra no puede pasar por mi mente, lo niego, esto no puede ocurrir, ella no puede estar…

Muerta.

* * *

Como dije no voy a responder a nada por el momento, tal vez aclare unas dudas pero mas adelante, si lo hago ahora arruinaría la trama de mi novela... otra pregunta: ¿¿¿creen que soy buena escribiendo drama o simplemente debería, como máxima aspiración ser guionista de telenovela venezolana donde siempre queda la duda de donde salio el hijo de Fabiola Guarrez y Jaime Montealto??? (Y créanme, con esto estoy dando a entender que estoy ofendiendo a las novelas XD)

jeje me despido con un chau y con una lata pidiendo como limosna unos cuantos rewiews XD


	2. El comienzo de todo

Holaaaaaa! xomo esta? espero que bien...

Ya se mucho tiempo sin actualizar (Y eso que es apenas el segundo cap O.O)

Me agrada que a muchos le hayan gustado las historia

De verdad que si

Respondiera los comentarios pero...

Son las 2:45 de la mañana y tengo sueño T.T

Es mas no se como estoy escribiendo

Mi mente esta en mi dulce camita XD

Bueno ya hablando en serio...

Este cap tiene una escritura mas ligera... Al final ya sabrán porque

Es mas el titulo lo doce todo XD

Ahora si...

A leer

* * *

**Capitulo 2: El comienzo de todo **

Me tape la cabeza con la almohada, si pudiera darle un disparo al sol seguramente lo haría, no es que no me gustara el astro, pero vamos, no podría salir unas… ehhhhh ¿Cuatro horas mas tarde?

-¡Duncan a levantarse!-

Otra pregunta:

¿A mi madre también le costaba mucho despertarse cuatros horas después?

-¡Duncan!

Al parecer si.

-¡Ya va mamá!- Grité con la cabeza aun escondida entre las almohadas- ¡Aun es temprano!

-¡Nada de eso!- Me respondió ¿Qué acaso no podía parar de gritar?- Son las nueves, tienes clases a las diez y dijiste que ibas a pasar buscando a Geoff.

-¡Pues que se valla caminando! A ese tío le falta hacer ejercicio- Trataba de ganar la batalla a toda costa- Y desde que esta con Bridggete se ha convertido en toda una verdadera Mari…

-¡Duncan!- Ya había perdido la batalla, cuando Rachel Swan usaba ese tono era mejor no desobedecerla.

-Esta bien, esta bien, ya me levanto- Me quité las sabanas que literalmente me tenían preso, y bostecé.

-Otro día, otras reglas que romper- Me dije con ánimos, me metí al baño a darme una ducha fría para despertarme.

No dure ni diez minutos, cuando ya había escuchado otro grito, esta vez de mi padre reclamándome que me apurara, cuando no era uno era el otro.

Salí, me puse mi habitual camisa negra con un cráneo, la bermudas de jeans y mis coverse rojo, me mire al espejo y rápidamente con gel me hice mi acostumbrado mohawk, me miré al espejo.

"Mi otro yo" me devolvía la mirada con una sonrisa, los piercing mas el collar de prisión que tenia me daba un aspecto de chico malo, aunque estaba seguro que sin ellos igual daría las misma apariencia.

Agarré mi mochila y baje las escaleras a paso normal solo para enojar un poco más a mi padre.

-Bueno días mamá- Aunque Rachel Swan siempre ha tenido un carácter serio y fuerte digno de policía y todo lo demás que me aburre, en el fondo éramos muy parecidos, era por eso que en la familia era la única que trataba con respeto.

-Apresúrate Duncan llegaras tarde- Pero aunque la tratara con respeto no significaba que no me fastidiara, después oí un carraspeo.

-Hola viejo- Dije burlonamente, Phil Swan aun mas serio que mi madre, siempre usando la placa de policía y un distintivo en el era no hacer nada divertido, y eso incluía cero motocicletas, cero fiestas y cero nada.

-Duncan…- Su voz era de advertencia, bostecé.

-Me voy, adiós- Me apresuré en salir, fui a la cochera la abrí y había una 4x4 negra con mi nombre en ella, literalmente.

Deje la mochila en el asiento de atrás y arranqué la camioneta.

-Ahora a buscar a Yeti amable y al cupido medio despreciable- Murmuré con burla, vamos DJ no le haría daño ni a una mosca y en cuanto a Geoff, bueno era la persona mas enamoradiza que había tenido el displacer de conocer, y sin embargo, esos dos eran mis mejores amigos.

Me paré frente una casa al estilo hawaiana y toqué el claxon, unos minutos después apreció DJ.

-Hola Hermano ¿Qué cuentas?- Preguntó mientras de abrochaba el cinturón de seguridad como si su vida dependiera de ello, arqueé una ceja ante el pensamiento.

-Nada, lo habitual mi padre me molesta, mi madre también pero en el fondo me defiende, mis notas caen más rápido que una montaña rusa, y ahora hay que buscar al enamorado numero uno en el planeta- DJ también hizo una mueca, aunque el era el mas sensible del grupo también le fastidiaba un poco la situación.

Hablando entre bromas llegamos a una casa tipo veraniega, y como la vez anterior toqué el claxon.

Quince minutos.

Ya no le dejaba descansar a la bocina, si no venían en diez segundos los iba a dejar embarcados…

De repente salieron muy apresurados, y digo salieron pues Geoff estaba con Bridggete, no me extrañaba que se hubiera tardado tanto ¿Y saben algo? No quería saber la razón.

-Viejo no tenías que pegarte con la bocina- Me reclamó Geoff arreglándose el sombrero vaquero.

-Y tú debiste estar aquí hace veinte minutos- Reclamé.

-Estaba ocupado- Murmuró.

-Si, seguramente con Bridggete- Al parecer mis palabras era ciertas, pues ambos se pusieron más rojos que un tomate, me carcajeé – Ven sube antes que me arrepienta de llevarte.

-Adiós Geoff- Dije Bridggete dándole un beso en la mejilla y no parecía muy contenta de separarse de el. Rodeé de ojos.

-Sube tu también pacifista- Dije, ella se sorprendió.

-¿Me llevas al instituto?- No vale, pensaba llevarla al triangulo de la bermudas para descubrir el gran misterio de por que las personas desaparecen.

-Si, sube- La pareja se animó, yo sonreí, estaba pensando en algo- Además ¿Quién soy yo para separar al par de novias mas acaramelados del planeta?

-Hey, no somos empalagosos- reclamó Geoff.

-No claro que no- Murmuré- Solo es que son tan dulces, que nada más les falta un palo en el trasero para parecer una chupeta.

-¡Oye!- Reclamaron los dos mas sonrojándose, después solo habló Geoff- DJ dile a Duncan que no somos tan empalagosos.

-De acuerdo, se lo digo… Duncan Geoff dice que el y Bridggete no son empalagosos- Reí, de verdad que estar con eso tres era un verdadero show.

El resto del camino siguió con pura charla sobre deportes, una que otra broma dirigida hacia Geoff y un intento fallido para que me dejaran copiar el trabajo de ingles que había recordado ayer, por la noche, cuando estaba viendo el partido de fútbol, cuando mi equipo ganó seis a cinco…

¿De que estaba hablando?

¡Ah si! De las clases… O algo parecido.

Bien, cuando llegamos solo quedaba un puesto libre en el estacionamiento, no me sorprendió pues habíamos llegado tarde, me dirigí lentamente hacia el puesto, pero alguien me rebasó quitándomelo.

-¡Hey! Fuera tu…- Me quedé callado al ver como una chica de unos dieciséis o diecisiete años se bajaba del auto, cabello marrones, ojos negros, cuerpo francamente deseable, antes de que se diera cuenta cambié mi cara de bobo a una de enojo- Hey princesa yo llegué primero.

Lo peor es que me ignoró olímpicamente y se fue corriendo hasta el instituto… Bah ella siempre es así.

-Courtney siempre llega tarde- Murmuró Bridggete mientras veía a la chica.

-No se por que, normalmente la gente mojigata nunca llega tarde a clases- Reí con ganas.

-Duncan no digas esas- Ah que tierno… Dj ya se le había salido el lado amable, rodeé los ojos.

-Vamos, siempre tienes buenas notas, no hablas en clases salvo que para responder preguntas y se sienta con Noah, Harold y Cody, los mas listos de la clase- Pónganse a pensar…Si eso no es ser mojigato nerd, friki o cualquier cosa que se le parezca yo me pinto el cabello de rosa.

-De todas maneras, viejo…- Decidí ignorar a Geoff mientras trataba de maniobrar en el minúsculo puesto, me estaba costando bastante.

-Si, si como sea- Respondí, bajándome de mi preciada camioneta, los demás me siguieron a paso rápido pues ya teníamos diez minutos de retraso.

Cuando entramos a la cár… Instituto no dividimos ya que Dj y Geoff tenían clases de deportes, Bridggete de arte y yo de historia.

Me dirigí a clases a paso normal, y cuando entre a clases ignoré al profesor que estaba tomando asistencia, me miró y suspiró, el ya sabia que yo no iba a pedir permiso, miré vagamente la clase y solo había un asiento libre… En primera fila… justo en el centro… Donde el profesor te podía ver… Al lado de Courtney, interesante.

Me senté al lado de ella pues eran mesas dobles, sonreí.

-Hola princesa- Ella nuevamente me ignoró, bufé, odiaba cuando se ponía así.

Seguramente se preguntaran por que la fastidio tanto.

Pues, no lo se.

Tal vez su aptitud de "solo me importa la escuela"

Quizás que no hable con nadie salvo con su grupo de geniecitos.

O que siempre me ignore a tal punto que me haga pensar que estoy pintando al óleo.

Quien sabe.

De todas maneras la seguía picando por el resto de las clases, si prestaba atención podía ver como ella apretaba los puños, respiraba forzadamente, y en ocasiones se sonrojaba, seguramente de la cólera.

No estaba pendiente (Ni quería estarlo) de la clase, es mas ¿Para que estarlo si tienes algo diez veces mas divertido que hacer, como por ejemplo molestar a tu compañera de mesa?

¡Inclusive de la rabia había partido un lápiz!

Vamos… ¿De verdad era tan irritante?

Solo le quitaba el lápiz.

Y el borrador solo para borrar lo mío.

Le decía princesa, florerilla o bella cada vez que podía.

Y le había quitado los apuntes echando broma.

Yo creo que no era para tanto…

Pero lo bueno realmente comenzó cuando intenté molestarla de nuevo.

-Bien me piensas hablar ¿si o no?- pregunté mientras la miraba de reojo ya un poco molesto por ignorarme- Mira que ignorarme en un muy buen logro, digo considerando todo lo que soy- Dije halagándome y terminando con una sonrisa, si, ya la estaba molestando, había apretado los puños a tal punto que sus nudillos se habían puesto blancos.

Se me quedó mirando secamente y suspiró ¡Demonios!

¿Que le pasaba a esa chica?

Pero no me iba a dejar vencer, no claro que no.

A Duncan Swan nadie lo ignoraba.

Vi como ella ponía atención en su cuaderno de apuntes y se ponía a escribir lo que decía el viejo loco… Ehhhhh profesor.

Otra oportunidad más para molestarla, le quité el cuaderno otra vez y ella me miro ahora frunciendo el ceño, yo sonreí inocentemente, separó los labios y por primera vez se dignó a dirigirme la palabra.

-Dame acá Swan- exclamó, bueno por lo menos era un comienzo, ya sabia que no era muda –Tengo que copiar eso, es importante- alzando la mano para alcanzar el cuaderno, pero yo lo ponía lejos de su alcance.

-Hey, hey ¿donde están los buenos modales? O por lo menos la cortesía, que tal si comienzas por llamarme por mi nombre- Dije divertido.

-¿O que tal si me das mi cuaderno, te ignoro y todos felices?- amenazó Courtney ya enojada- ¿O prefiere que te rompa la cara?

¡Ja! Eso si era gracioso, la princesita de mamá y papá amenazándome.

-Vamos tú ni me podrías tocar… Ya deja del hacerte del rogar- En eso sonó el timbre.

Courtney se quedó con la boca abierta, seguramente por no haber podido copiar los apuntes, después la cerró, frunció el ceño y se paró enojada frente a mí.

Viéndola bien.

Enojada de veía muy… Mmmm sexy.

-Duncan deja de pensar en tonterías- Me reclamé mentalmente.

-Ok, ya me tienes harta- Dijo Courtney con las manos en la cintura, todo el salón se había quedado callada ya que pocas veces ella hablaba, todos le estaba prestando atención- Te he aguantado toda la clase con tu jueguecito como si tuvieras apenas cinco años y créeme que estoy usando todo mi autocontrol para no partirte la cara de un puñetazo y te voy a aclarar las cosas de una buena vez: Numero uno, nunca me haría del rogar y menos por un tan poca cosa como tu. Numero dos, yo soy Courtney, y para ti Jonson… no linda, princesa o cualquier apodo degradante o insultante. Y numero tres, vuelves a enojarme otra vez así y desearas nunca haber nacido ¿¡te quedo claro!- Hubo un silencio prolongado, roto solo pro los murmullos de la gente.

De acuerdo.

Me había quedado en shock.

Quien diría que Courtney Jonson fue tan…

Fiera.

Antes de que yo reaccionara y le respondiera, ella ya había agarrado su cosas y se había ido, y además toda la clase me estaba abucheando.

-¿¡Te quedo claro Duncan? ¡La próxima vez te va a dar un puñetazo!- Dijo un chico que ni siquiera el nombre me sabia.

-¡No te valla a dar una lección!- Otro idiota que no merecía que recordara su nombre.

-¡Y tremenda cara que pusiste cuando te grito! Parecías un perro asustadizo- Ya pues, ya me habían artado.

-¿¡Me ven cara de perro asustado!- pregunté viendo a los demás con mi peor cara de asesino, en eso todos se callaron, como debía ser- ¡Y los idiotas que se burlan que vengan a ver si de verdad soy tan cobarde!

Nadie se paró, como me lo imaginaba.

También agarré mis cosas y me fui molesto.

¿Cómo era posible que ella me hubiera callado la boca frente a todos?

Me dirigí a la siguiente clase: Literatura, lo que me faltaba.

Llegué al salón como la vez anterior, ignorando al profesor, pasado de alto a todos y buscando un puesto libre, por suerte había uno en la última fila,

En vez de prestar atención a literatura, me puse a meditar el trascurso de este día:

Levantarme tarde: Bien siempre me acostaba tarde, y como resultado me paraba tarde… Siempre lo hacia.

Hacerle burla a mi padre: Normal, no había nada como molestar a mi viejo.

Pasar buscando a geoff y Dj, Desde que me habían comprado mi camioneta me habían, prácticamente visto la cara de chofer, así que eso no era fuera de lo común.

Ignorar a los profesores: raro seria que les hubiera prestado atención

Molestar un poco a Courtney: Por lo menos una vez al día lo hacia.

Que ella me hubiera respondido, y aun peor frente a toda la clase: Bien, eso si era raro.

Sonreí

Seguramente yo le gustaba.

* * *

Bien...

que tal?

Bueno malo o pesimo...

Sean sinceros mas no hiriente que mi autoestima es muy baja T.T

Se que ustedes quiere a un Ducan mas buenito pero vamos... Todos los que hemos visto TDI sabemos que a el le encanta molestar a Courtney por lo menos veinte veces al dia antes de que ella lo callé con una respuesta cortante, golpe, pata y/o beso.

Como pueden ver Duncan esta comenzando a narrar todo desde Cero

Osea que no va a ser sino hasta el final que van a aver que le paso a Courteny

Si lose soy mala

Pero piénselo de esta manera:

No quieren saber como se enamoraron?

O Como llego Justin a la historia?

O Como fue exactamente que surgio el noviazgo entre el y courtney?

O la verdadera historia y no la maentira que le dijo Justin a Courtney?

Si lo se muchas dudsas

que se resolveran alrededor del fic

Ya tengo los capis medio planeados

asi que tal vez no me tarde mucho en actualizar (neeee siempre digo eso)

Pero igual

por favor dejen rewiew

Con sus duda critica y demas...


	3. Y mi reputación se fue a la… ?¡

Aqui de nuevo yo... Con un nuevo cap XD

Fuer raro como terminé cal cap... Pues me acoste diciendo que ra muy tarde(Eran las dos de la mañana) Pero me vino la inspiración y me puse a escribir y ahora son las 5:30 de la mañana... Asi que te gané Courtneywafflesdxc XD

Muy bien este cap... Como el anterior tiene una escritura mu ligera... No sera como hastael cao 7 que Duncan se ponga un poco mas serio... Si lo se, Duncan y la plabras sueño no combinas bien XD

Buenas noticias tengo el fic planeado hasta el cap 11... todavía no lo he escrito pero tengo todo en mi mente... El fic sera laaaaaaaaaargo... Todavía no ha habido ni una pizca de enamoramiento en eso dos hasta por donde la llevo, es que quiero que toda la historia se desarrolle muy bien XD...

Posdata: NADA ME PERTENECE, SALVO LA TRAMA DE LA HISTORIA, TDI y sus personaje son de sus respectivos autores (Quien sean que sean)

Muy bien a leer:

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Y mi reputación se fue a la… %&/*$?¡**

-Romeo, Romeo ¿Donde esta que no te veo?-

-¡Aquí abajo carajo! Si bajas la puñetera vista en vez de mirar el cielo con las manos en tu de por si, nulo pecho y con los ojos de borreguito degollado podrías mirarme de una vez por todas- Decía el gay ese con mallas en una escaleras, que por el peso de este, se había roto haciendo que este se cayera partiéndose la cabeza…

¿Qué?

No me culpen, mi versión es mejor que la original.

Aunque supongo que eso no lo pensaba la profesora de literatura.

-Julieta yacía en sopor sobre un lujoso catafalco. Romeo no había recibido el mensaje de Fray Lorenzo, por lo que creyó a su amada efectivamente muerta. Llegó al recinto funerario y la abrazó con inmenso dolor. Provisto del veneno que ha le permitiría reunirse con ella, lo tomó sin vacilar. Cuando empezó a sentir sus efectos, Julieta despertó de su letargo. Pero es demasiado tarde; los amantes sólo tienen tiempo de darse el último adiós. Para morir con Romeo, Julieta buscó el frasco del veneno pero lo encuentra vacío. Entonces tomó el puñal que su amado llevaba en el cinto y lo hundió en su pecho. Ambos confundidos en un apasionado abrazo, entraron unidos en el sueño eterno…-La profesora por fin se había callado, perdiendo la vista en un punto ciego.

¡Por dios!

Esa cuarentona ya le urgía casamiento, si se perdía así por una simple novela no iba a llegar a ninguna parte.

-Este es solo un resumen de la mayor novela jamás creada de William Shakespeare- ¿Resumen? No quería saber cuantas paginas entonces tenia el libro… ¿Y había dicho que la mejor novela jamás creada? Entonces no quería saber cual seria la peor, seguramente un libro sobre de "Cuanto tarda una pared en secarse" E incluso creo que eso seria mas interesante de leer- Una apasionante historia donde prevalece el amor entre los primogénitos de dos familias rivales… Y esto es lo que vamos hacer en este curso señores… Vamos a leer, interpretar, visualizar, comer, respirar ¡Vivir! Romeo y Julieta.

-Mátenme- Dije para mis adentros, esa loca ya me estaba dando miedo, estaba comenzando a caminar entre las filas de los pupitres mientras acariciaba el cabello de los demás, cuando paso por mi puesto me aleja lo mas posible, quien sabe si me pasaba algo.

-Y como se que están tan ansiosos de leer esta obra como yo, no pude esperar y me tomé la libertad de comprar la novela para ustedes jóvenes mentes- ¡Yupi! Desde hoy iba a comenzar mi aburrimiento.

De una caja que había sacado de no se donde, comenzó a repartir las novelas, al llegar a mi puesto me fije que la portada era roja con bordes dorados, pase hasta la ultima pagina y eran ciento setenta paginas…

Mmmm interésate…

Un momento…

¿¡Ciento setenta paginas!

¿Tan ocioso era el de la mayas que no le quedaba nada mas que escribir?

-Hoy solo leeremos el prologo- Aclaró la solterona enamoradiza sin vida social- De ello harán un resumen, y no, no aceptare trabajos directamente bajado de Internet, ahora comiencen.

Baje la vista hacia el librito, suspiré, esta dos horas iban a ser muy largas…

Al salir, de la clase fue como subir al cielo y bajar rápidamente, me sentí libre y…

Hambriento.

Me fui a la cafetería y sin hacer la cola compré lo que parecía ser estiércol con puré de manzana con arroz y algo grumoso pero al mismo tiempo liquido que era de color blanco la cual no quería preguntar que era, arqueé una ceja, debía de comenzar a traer mi propio almuerzo.

Me preguntaba por que aun no habían despedido al Chef Hatchet, su comida era tan repúgnate.

Busque a Geoff y a Dj y estaban donde siempre, en la ultima mesa del comedor bromeando entre ellos.

Al sentarme, Geoff me miró con su cara de "¿Verdad ocurrió eso?"

-Aun no lo puedo creer- Comentó Dj sorprendido y mirándome.

-Viejo ¿Cómo te paso eso?- Preguntó Geoff aun con su cara de idiota, o de intriga, a mi parecer eran muy parecida las dos.

-¿Qué cosa?- Pregunté, pero fue como si estuviera pintada al óleo. Dj se giró viendo a Geoff.

-¿Ves? te lo dije- Le dijo Dj a Geoff, y al parecer ambos habían salido de un trauma, después Geoff se dirigió hacia mí.

-Yo pensaba que el mundo se había vuelto loco- Dijo Geoff teatralmente mientras ponía la mano en su frente- Pero al parecer me equivoque.

-¿Qué cosa?- Odiaba sentirme ignorado.

-Nada unos rumores que dicen que Courtney Jonson te cerró la boca ¿Verdad que es ridículo?- Ah, era eso los rumores sin corren rápido hoy en día, unos no podía estar quieto ni… ¿¡Que!- Pero eso es imposible ¿Verdad, Duncan?

No respondí, eso fue un error. Geoff me miró como si me hubiera crecido una segunda cabeza y Dj estaba que le daba un infarto, no se por que, tal vez el hecho que alguien fuera lo suficientemente rudo y valiente (O torpe y estupido) como para gritarme.

-No me digas que es cierto- Por dios, una chica tímida que nunca hablaba, mojigata y además que siempre tenia buenas notas me había insultado a mi y a casi todos mis ancestros ¿Qué tenia de raro?- ¿De verdad sucedió eso?

-¿Qué tiene de malo?- Pregunté- Yo la fastidié, ella se enojo y me gritó, si me preguntan ese es un avance para la chica que nunca habla.

-Pero, todo el colegio lo sabe ¿No te importa?- De verdad que esto de los chisme me tenia harto, ¿Qué acaso uno no podía tener vida privada?-

-¿Duncan es cierto eso?- Bridggete venia hacia nosotros y se sentó al lado de Geoff- ¿Qué te gritó Courtney?

Al parecer no.

-Bien ¿Acaso no hay nadie que se haya enteradote eso?- Pregunté ya harto.

-Swan… Con que te gritó Courtney- Preguntó Harold, de acuerdo ya estaba harto.

Agarré a Harold de la remera y lo lancé bruscamente hacia la mesa continua, que por cierto aun tenia comida encima, como resultado que se embarrara de comida.

Me senté tranquilamente como si hubiera pasado nada, claro no contaba con que…

-¡Swan! ¿¡Que se supone que esta haciendo!- Me volteé lentamente, para ver a Chris Maclean, el subdirector, diablos.

-¿Comiendo?- Claro que nunca iba a mostrar mi nerviosismo.

-Buen intento, después de clase castigado, y quiero que te disculpes con Harold- ¿Por qué no mejor me hacia comer piedras?- Hazlo o estarás castigado por toda la semana.

Oh por favor.

¿Lo decía el idiota que ponía a cualquier imbecil en su oficina a trabajar mientras el se dedicaba a broncearse?

Lo miré y al parecer, el no quería moverse de su lugar, bufé.

-Lo siento viejo- Murmuré, dándole la mano a Harold y ayudándolo a levantarse, claro que en el proceso lo hale mas de lo debido y haciendo que se que cayera de nuevo- Creo que me pase de mano.

-Eh, lo siento estabas distraído ¿Que decías?- Era un hecho, Chris Maclean no servia de subdirector, ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que había empujado (De nuevo) a Harold a propósito.

Me senté de nuevo como si no hubiera pasado nada y Chris se fue a quien sabe que parte.

-¿Cómo te vas a meter en problemas?- Preguntó Bridggete sin contenerse- Apenas son las diez de la mañana.

-El me provocó- respondí con simpleza.

No estaba afectado por el castigo, es más, estaba tranquilo.

Comimos entre bromas y demás, y pasó algo que quise que nunca quise que sucediera…

Sonó la campana, suspire.

Bueno, matemáticas la tenia con Geoff, y aunque el tuviera medio cerebro para los estudios (Y la vida en general) por lo menos no me iba a morir del aburrimiento.

Y tenía razón, la clase fue de todo excepto aburrida.

Mientras el profesor explicaba la clase yo no paraba y miraba fijamente a mi cuaderno, buscando una solución posible a mi problema…

-Mmmmm ¿A?- Pregunté sin molestarme en ocultar el tono de voz, y había acertado, la palabra era: Calidoscopio. Y también había ahorcado a Geoff por lo menos tres veces antes que el adivinara algo: Chocolate.

Y pues… Quitarle el peluquín al profesor y lanzarlo por la ventana también había sido divertido, claro que el no se había dado cuenta, ya le urgía retirarse.

Y después…

¡Fui libre!

Oh, esperen no, aun me faltaba el castigo.

Tal vez si me escabullía sin que Maclean no me viera.

Pero claro, a el no se le escapaba nadie.

-Swan ¿A dónde crees que vas?- Su voz de "Soy tu jefe" me provocaba tumbarle los dientes- Tienes un castigo.

-Mmmm ¿No podría ser mañana?- A la semana que viene, o el mes que sigue, en un año o tal vez… nunca.

-No, ahora vamos- ¿Desde cuando chris Maclean era tan serio? Geoff entró a su oficina con la patineta y el lo único que había hecho era preguntarle que pirueta había hecho.

-Si, pues primero me tendrás que atrapar- Y acto seguido me había escabullido entre todos los chicos que seguían por ahí.

-¡Hey espera!- Si claro y yo me iba a parar para que me cogiera.

Corrí, empujando a uno que otro chico de primaria, y ya estaba llegando a las mesas del patio, seria mas complicado correr, para el.

-Inclusive salté una mesa, para que Chris dejara de darme caza, pero el seguía como si nada. Demonios.

Bueno ya estaba cerca del estaciónamelo, solo tendría que saltar la verja subirme a mi camioneta e irme, si Dj ni Geoff estaban ahí, mal por ellos.

Y al mas puro estilo de persecución trillada, escalé la reja de alambres como si nada, cuando estuve al otro lado me crucé de brazos y le sonreí con arrogancia a Chris.

-Vuelve aquí- No se por que as personas gritan eso si saben que yo no voy a volver, solo pierden saliva.

Pero claro… Nada podía ser sencillo.

Mientras caminaba orgullosamente hacia la camioneta un brazo me jaló.

Demonios.

¿Cómo era posible que Chris hubiera dado la vuelta entera hasta acá?

Pero al voltearme vi a Courtney.

Bien, por lo menos ella no era un problema.

-Así que así es como controlas tus problemas ¿Con violencia física?- Esa pregunta me descolocó.

-Hasta donde yo se tú fuiste la que me gritaste en medio del salón- Claro yo no iba a dejar que se me notara la confusión.

-Y tu fuiste el que dejaste en mal estado a Harold- Ah eso… ¿Lo había dejado en mal estado? Debía ser más débil de lo que pensaba.

-¿De verdad?- Wow Eso en una nueva marca a mi record personal- Me burlé.

-¡No es gracioso! Aquí todo el mundo sabe que es alérgico a la leche- Así que era eso lo líquido, grumoso pero a la vez blanco, ¡Ya sabia que me había llevado a la boca! Ahora tenía que saber que esa cosa parecida a estiércol y también dudaba que esa cosa hubiera sido puré de manzanas. Ya va, esperen un momento… Había dicho ¿Alérgico?- Acaba de despertar en la enfermería.

Creo que me había pasado de la mano… ¿Pero que diablos iba a saber yo? Además, no iba a ponerme melodramático ni nada por el estilo, ni por que me sintiera un poquito culpable.

-Mmmm déjame entender Harold…- Me crucé de brazos sonriendo arrogantemente, mi venganza había llegado, Haber quien humillaba mas a quien Jonson- Pidió que una niña freak y santurrona lo defendiera como si fuera su mad…

No terminé la oración.

Por alguna razón, sentía mi mejilla caliente y me ardía fuertemente y también miraba hacia otra razón. Me puse la mano en mi mejilla, esa cachetada había dolido.

Un momento…

¡¿Courtney Jonson me había golpeado?

Al parecer si.

-Si sabe lo que conviene no me vuelvas a insultar- Y como sucedió la vez anterior pasó, yo en shock mientras ella se iba caminado.

Y como la vez anterior, todo el mundo se rió de mí:

-¡Y yo que pensaba que todo eran rumores!-

-¡No me la creó!… ¡En serio que no!-

-¡No dirás que no te advirtió Swan!-

Y ahora no eran como una treinta y tanto de iditas burlándose de mí… Ahora era más de la mitad de colegio.

Esto no podía ser peor.

-¡Swan!-

¡Oh! esperen... Si podía.

-Sígueme- Ya no tenia caso escapar, había mucha gente por el estacionamiento y conociendo los idotas que eran, no se iban a quitar para que me fuera volando en mi camioneta.

Caminamos en silencio de regreso a la peor cárcel de todas… La escuela.

Chris Maclean iba callado, cosa rara pero que agradecía, cuando llegamos al frente del su despacho, sonrió, esto no me agradaba.

-Así que… ¿Te golpeó Courtney?

Bien… Mi reputación ahora si se había ido a la mierda.

* * *

Bien que tal!

Bueno... Malo... desastroso... ustedes decidan.

Courtney sera buena pero no puede soportar que la humillen XD

Y eso de defender a Harold... Tenia que buscar una excusa sobre el hermoso golpe que le dio Courtney a Duncan XD

Bien ahora en el siguiente cap, las desgracias le sigue a Duncan... Parece que el pobre paso de bajo de una escalera mientras entraba a su casa con un paraguas abierto y un gato negro le cruzaba de frente XD

El siguiente cap se llama: Bien pues... Todos contra mi.

y Has surgido la pregunta del millon en este fic... que le sucedio a Courtney?

Pues bien se los dire...

l

l

l

l

l

V

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Jaja o tal vez si no lo se... eso le quitaria intriga al fic... no creen?

Tal vez lo haga mas adelante... o tal vez no... No lo se jajajaja

Ahora me despido por que ahorita viene el do y me derretirá (¿?)

Dejen rewiew XD


	4. El mundo esta en contra mía

Hola!

Como estan?

Espero que bien...

Ok, creo que llevo cerca de una mesa y una semana de no haber actualizado... eso dices los documentos a mi me dio flojera sacar cuentas XD

Muy bien señores... mejor dicho chics por hasta donde yo se no tienen hijo ni estan casado xD...

les doy una buena y una mala noticia... Primero la buena:

Tengo el fic planeado hasta el capi 18!

Y ya se como Justin vino a la historia... si lo se... a nadie le importa que le pase a ese idiota...pero ya que xD

La mala se las pongo alla a abajo por que no me quiero desanimar T.T

Abajo también estan las respuestas a rewiews!

Ahora si... a leer:

* * *

**Capitulo 4: Bien pues… Todos contra mí **

Tenia que relajarme.

Estaba enojado y no tenia razón de porque estarlo… es decir ¿Por qué estarlo?

Bien que importaba si TODOS sabían que Courtney me había gritado, y además pegado, si más de unos se habían burlado en mi cara, que Geoff y DJ pensaban que me había convertido en gallina, si hasta Maclean se había burlado de mí, si…

Bien, esto no ayudaba.

-Cállate Chris- Dije cuando el volvió a insistir.

-Profesor Maclean para ti Swan- Me espetó frunciendo el ceño, rodeé los ojos.

-Si, si, como sea profesor idiota- Farfullé- Vallamos al grano ¿Qué quieres?

El sonrió, sabía que algo tramaba, por favor hablábamos de Chris Maclean.

-O… eso- Puso las manos tras sus espalda, desde afuera se escuchó un cornetazo, la cara de Chris pareció iluminarse y se dirigió hacia le ventana, se podía ver perfectamente un convertible rojo y una castaña con lentes de sol sobre el.

-Chris, te estoy esperando- Al parecer ambos salían, ahora ya sabía por que me había castigado. Se volteó hacia mí.

-Veras Duncan necesito un favor, tengo que transcribir las notas de todos dentro de tres día, es mucho trabajo, es por eso que…

-Quieres que un pobre y despreocupado alumno haga todo el trabajo por ti- Atajé.

-No todo, solo que adelantes un poco y me dejen tiempo libre para…- Otra vez lo interrumpí.

-Para salir con la sexy castaña ¿Verdad?

-Exactamente- Chris sonrió- ¿Verdad que me ayudas?

-Mmmm- Fingí meditarlo solo para ver como Chris miraba cada vez mas por la ventana- Si me permites cambiar alguna notas lo pensaré.

-De acuerdo- No esperaba que acertara de inmediato, si lo hubiera sabido habría pedido cinco meses libre de castigos o algo así- La clave de la computadora es….

-"Yo soy el mejor" si, si Ya lo se- No era la primera vez que le hacia este tipo de favores.

-Bueno ¡Me voy!- Chris se fue mas rápido que un rayo, suspiré, esta tarde iba a ser muy larga.

Subí las escaleras pues la subdirección quedaba en el segundo piso, al llegar a la puerta, pasé la mano por entre le rendija de arriba de la puerta, y encontré lo que buscaba, la llave.

Entré, me senté en la silla y subí los pies al escritorio.

-Soy Chris Maclean, vean como holgazaneo mientras me aprovecho de los alumnos para escaparme de mi trabajo- Me mofé, de acuerdo ya estaba pasando niveles altos de estupidez pero no podía evitarlo, riendo prendí la computadora, puse la clave, busqué el documento y vi las sesenta paginas…

¿Sesenta?

Maldito Chris.

Al lado del escritorio estaba las hojas que se suponía que **EL** debía de transcribir, suspiré mirando la hoja.

Primer alumno: Alia Amelia.

¿Quién demonios pone a su hija Amelia?

Miré sus notas quince, catorce, dieciséis(*)… Notas normales.

Siguiente nombre: Alfredo Guzman.

Definitivamente, yo creo que los padres querían matar a los hijos con esos nombres.

Seguí por un rato, tecleando notas, y cambiando unas pocas, nada importante, solo digamos que Geoff iba a estar muy sorprendido el haber aprobado matemáticas y que Harold le iba a quedar física en este curso, venganza dulce, venganza.

Pero al llegar a la persona que más merecía venganza, que con solo verlo me provocaba unas ganas inmensas de burlarme en ese mismo lugar, también de humillarla, o simplemente dejarle en claro su posición en el colegio e inexplicablemente el resultado había sido totalmente al revés, me bloqueé.

Vi sus notas.

Todas mayores de dieciocho, arqueé una ceja.

Claro, la señorita perfecta, con las notas, y la asistencia perfecta, que extraordinario, rodeé los ojos.

Miré las notas una vez más, que raro…

Todas las clases que tenía en la mañana tenía apenas la mitad de asistencia que las demás.

_-Ni que me importara- _Pensé transcribiendo las notas, sonreí maliciosamente, si la señorita perfecta jugaba con fuego, debía estar al tanto que corría el riesgo de quemarse.

_Cambiarles las notas _

Literatura: 09

Matemáticas: 10

Idiomas: 07

Pensé un momento… ¿De verdad quería vengarme con sus notas? No malinterpreten… No es que me estuviera arrepintiendo pero me parecía infantil solo arruinarles su historial perfecto, además… Existía mejores venganzas que esto.

Sonriendo cambie nuevamente sus notas a las que eran realmente, ya tenia un plan en marcha.

Seguí con esos de las notas y los nombres patéticos, era divertido ver los nombres completos y cambiar algunas notas, además, cuando me aburría podía ver los archivos privados de Chris, confórmense con saber que si la chica con que estaba saliendo veía los documentos ya se podía despedir de ella.

-A ver Duncan Swan… Veamos, quince en literatura, catorce en matemáticas, dieciocho en idiomas- No ponía un veinte, por que vamos… Mis padres con solo ver el primero sabrían que, yo o había hecho trampa, o el profesor se habría confundido, que poca confianza me tenían- Quince en física…

Por otro lado…

Mis padres eran listos al no confiar en mí.

Estiré los brazos, ya estaba harto de tanto trabajo, el cual ni siquiera era mi deber.

Fui a la pared donde había una ventana, me sorprendí.

Era de noche.

Mire el computador, Chris no se podía quejar lo había echo hasta la S, mas de la mitad.

Apague la computadora, agarré mis cosas y me fui.

De verdad que estaba oscuro, no sabia que hora era, al ver mi celular se había quedado sin batería.

Bueno, no es que tuviera miedo obviamente.

Me puse a pensar en cosas más importantes, por ejemplo en como vengarme de la princesita perfecta.

_Tal vez le hiciera algo a su "coche"_

Llenarlo de pintura o aventarle unos cuantos huevos podridos, con el carro tan "Supuestamente moderno" que traía seguramente se vería mejor, por favor un chevy nova hoy en día no era carro, tal vez en sus días, pero ahora no. Seria perfecto.

Caminé hasta la verja del estacionamiento, para encontrarme con la misma que ahora tenía candando, lo miré de reojo, candado de doble seguridad a presión, esos normalmente los tenían para mantener a los presos dentro de sus celdas, aunque los conocía no tenia experiencia con ellos.

Miré la reja, no era tan alta… unos dos metros y medio como mucho, seguramente podría escalarlos.

Claro la condenada reja era de puro metal y liso, así que al poner el primer pie me caí, grandioso, simplemente grandioso.

Bien, no era gran cosa tomaría un autobús y mañana mi preciada camioneta estaría donde siempre, y si algo le pasaba, se las verían conmigo.

_Tal vez si la encerraba con el chef Hatchet…_

No sonaba mal, sobre todo si ponía al loco ese después de terminar su trabajo que era su peor hora en el día, tal vez no saldría viva de eso, me reí con ganas.

Pero antes de continuar planeando mi venganza me di cuenta de un pequeño detalle…

Hoy los autobuses no trabajaban hasta tarde.

Maldito al que se le ocurrió poner un día feriado a la parada de autobuses.

¿Y como demonios hacían los que no tenían carro?

Ahora tendría que ir caminando hasta mi casa.

-Fantástico- Murmuré entre dientes- ¿Qué mas falta?

Me llevé la mano a la frente a sentir algo húmedo, me miró la mano, agua. Desvié la vista hacia el cielo, estaba tronando, segundo después ya estaba lloviendo, suspiré.

-Típico- Murmuré, comenzando a caminar.

El recorrido fue ¿Cómo decirle? ¡Ah si! Horrible.

Eran las típicas tormentas, donde trueno rayos y centellas te hacían saltar por el ruido, la lluvia era tal que solo faltaba granizo y la temperatura del ambiente te calaba hasta los huesos.

_¿Echarle unos cuantos globos de agua?_

No tenia que ensañarme con su carro, esa broma seria mejor para un chico. Es decir las mujeres no eran tan aficionadas con sus carros, no revisaban el filtro del aceite ni nada referente con el motor, yo dudaba que ellas supieran que fue la dirección hidráulica, que cambiaran las llantas cada cierto tiempo… Que va, seguramente se enojaría pero no tanto como si la bañara de agua, pintura o algo…

Un maldito carro paso a toda velocidad empapándome, claro ya estaba mojado, pero ahora estaba lleno de barro.

-¡Por favor!- Grité al cielo, ¿Qué tenia el universo en contra mía? ¿Qué quería? ¿Qué no me vengara de Courtney? Vamos ¿Que tenia de malo darle un "pequeña" lección a alguien que debía saber su puesto en el instituto? Suspiré- Bah… tonterías.

Seguí mi camino como si nada hubiera pasado.

A pesar de la lluvia llegué a casa sin mayores complicaciones, claro el barro y la suciedad era punto y aparte.

_Si inventó un rumor y se lo hago llegar a su padre. _

Nada grave, sus padres seguramente serian los típicos conservadores donde tenia que conocer el novio de su hija, sus antecedentes y hasta su familia, donde tenia que quedar virgen hasta el matrimonio o algo de esas cosas que ya nadie hacia hoy en día, con decirle cualquier rumor por pequeño que fuese tendría mi venganza… Tal vez decirle que su novio era un criminal que no obedecía las reglas y hacia lo que quería, como quería y cuando quería… Alguien como… _Yo_… Nah, no me iba arriesgar tanto.

Comencé a subir las escaleras, silenciosamente…

-¡Duncan Swan!- La voz de mi madre me sacó de mi concentración, ella estaban sentada en un sofá con los brazos cruzados sobre el regazo tipo "¿Dónde estabas?"- ¿¡Acaso estas son horas de llegar!

-Mmmm ¿Si?- Tanteé con las manos en los bolsillos- Hablamos de mi madre, sabes que estoa siempre pasa…

-¡No me vaciles!- Si Rachel Swan estaba enojada, esto no era bueno- Quiero que me expliques que haces llegando a estas horas… ¡YA!

-Me castigaron- Contesté.

-Raro fuera que no- Habló parándose del sofá y con las manos en las caderas- La pregunta es por que.

-Ya sabes que a veces Maclean se pone pesado- Dije sin importancia.

Para mi sorpresa se rió.

-¿Y me vas a decir que un profesor te chantajeo para…Que? ¿Poderse escaparse con una chica y no hacer su trabajo?- Mi madre parecía psiquica.

-En realidad me sobornó, tú sabes que soy difícil de chantajear-

-¡Ya te dije que no me vaciles!- Mi madre había alzado la voz por los cielo, me encogí un poco- Los dos sabemos que de tonta no tengo nada así que confiesa.

¿Esto es una discusión Hijo/Madre o un interrogatorio del FBI? Creo que mi madre o no sabia la diferencia o tomaba los dos por lo mismo.

-Bien, bien… Me castigaron por que golpeé a Harold- Rebelé ya rendido.

-¿Así que golpeaste a Harold eh?- Rachel se rió un momento para después literalmente explorar- ¿¡Como que golpeaste a Harold!

-Mmmm… pues levantando la mano, cerrándola formando un puño y…

-¡Duncan Swan! ¡Lo que quiero saber es PORQUE lo que golpeaste!- Iba a responder pero mi madre levantó la mano callándome- ¿Sabes que? No. No quiero saberlo…. Fuera de aquí.

-Si insistes- me di la vuelta y volví a subir las escaleras- Buenas noches mamá.

-Buenas noches Duncan- Habló ella dirigiéndose a la cocina- Te duchas y te vas directo a la cama.

¿Me ve cara de cinco años o que?

De acuerdo, sobre el plan numero… ¿Cuál numero?

Vaya…

Si que vengarme de la señorita perfecta era difícil.

Me eché una rápida ducha, fría claro está.

Salí nada mas que con ropa interior y cuando vi la cama, me lance a ella.

Este día había sido MUY largo.

Solo quería relajarme, ver un poco de televisión y dormir.

La lluvia azotaba fuertemente la ventana, y hacia mucho frió, perfecto para una película de terror.

Prendió le televisión y con los brazos detrás de la nunca me propuse a disfrutas mi tranquilidad.

La pantalla estaba en negro cuando es el centro se encendía una pequeña llama, después una voz tenebrosa pero a la vez taciturna comenzaba a hablar:

_Rumores dicen que hay una página de Internet, que solo se abre a la media noche, cuando se siente un odio profundo hacia una persona, solo así podrás acceder a la página. Jigoku Shōjo aparecerá y enviará a esa persona causante de tu odio al infierno. No obstante como pago deberás sellar un contrato con ella, al tu morir también vagaras por el infierno sin poder conocer lo que es el descanso eterno._

_Nos vengaremos por ti._

Me quede viendo a una niña de unos doce años con largo cabello negro y ojos rojos con un típico uniforme japonés color negro, como veía a un mbre seguramente alcohólico para después entrecerrar sus ojos y desaparecer como si nada.

Mire el reloj, era las doce menos cinco.

¿Y sin contrato a la niña esa?

Pero un rayo me saco de mi plan, cuando paso cruzando a partió la antena del techo, me quede como un bobo viendo como la televisión ahora no tenia programación.

-¡Oh vamos!...- Grité a la nada- ¡Estaba bromeando!

Bien, era oficial…

El mundo estaba en contra mía.

* * *

Primero que nada... respuestas:

XCLAUXDXC: Courtney siempre ha sido ruda, solo que ahora recia lo demuestra xD... la parodia me vino creo que despues de ver sacery movie xD... Gracias por comentar!

Crazy'Guuadii - A.S: Tenia que buscan una excusa de que Courtney golpeara a Duncan xD Harold va a apraecer, no lo niego... te prevengo, pero no va tampoco a aparecer mucho xD. Si Duncan deberia llorar sangre por lo que le hizo a Courtney, pero eso no sucederá en este fic!

Athaeris - A.S: ¡Muchas!... MUCHAS Gracias por comentar cada capi, me alegro que te guste el capitulo, tranquila aun hay muuuuuuucho que recorrer Muchos problemas que afrontaran este par de polos opuestos. XD

GaGa Little Monster - A.S: Mas cachetadas?... Mmmm por que n o? Supongo que Duncan se lo merece... No? Pues lastima por el por que igual el fic lo escribo y hago lo que quiera con el XD Y que le pasa a Courtney? nehhh... eso lo descubrirás mas adelante.

Courtneywafflesdxc: Muajajajaja no me ganaras xD... y si lo hace... te superare! (O lo mas seguro es que no) Bien Coruteny se puso los pantalones y puso en su lugar a Duncan xD... Aunque eso de patearle donde mas le duele no suena mal *.^(Si no quiere ver a un duncan sin descendencia por favor no me des esas ideas XD) Tranquila... ya sabrás que le paso a Courteny... un dia de estos que no sea hoy... ni mañana... ni pasado (Esto puede tardar un rato)

lolitaluv12: Sabes? Eres la unica que le sintió un poco de lastima a Duncan... y me incluyo en las que no jajajaja... bueno si un poco... Espero que te hayas gustado a ti el capitulo como a mi tu rewiew.

Ya! Ahhhh llegue de nuevo con la vieja mañas, escribiendo las prespues en los capis, es mi costumbre... que puedo decir? A veces no lo hago por flojera, pero como son apenas las 10:30 no tengo asueño, y mme dije por que no? aunque no he cenado y me muero del hambre...

Ahora un par de dudas que tengo que reponder y no... no es que le paso a Courtney...

1*) No se como los califican en su pai, pero en Venezuela es del 01 al 20. Del 01 al 09 es reprobado. Del 10 al 15 apruebas pero son bajas notas (Y sin embargo cuesta conseguirlas!) y del 16 al 20, bueno chico o naciste leyendo o te copias!

2*) Un anime muy bueno, se los recomiendo, las venganza de las chica son...que te queda O.O los dibujos están bien hecho y las historia te enganchan (Puesto que cada cap es una historia diferente) A mi punto de vista es muy lindo anime (Pero OJO mi punto de vista "lindo" es algo raro)

Bien ahora,las preguntas que hago en todos capis de los fics...

Los gusto? Bueno? Malo? pesimo?

Ustedes decidan!

El próximo cao se llama: ¿Por qué ella es así?

Duncan ve un poco mas la aptitud de Courtney y no la juzga tanto a la primera vista ya y no puede evitar preguntarse el porque de la aptitud de ella.

Y el momento eu esperabamos... cual es la mala noticia:

Decidí matar a Courtney...

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

l

V

No! Ya va no se suiciden... era una broma ^.^!... lo siento no lo puede resistí xD... había hecho mi acciona buena del día y me faltaba la mala xD

Bien la notica es que es comienzo las clases pronto y es cuarto año... asi que debo dejar de pensar en Duncan con toalla a la cintua y ponerme a (Me cuesta decirlo)... estudiar. Lo siento chics si quiero entrar a la universidad de aerte necesito tener bueno promedio xD (Valdra la pena cuando tenga mi propio anime) Bueno la cuestion es que tal vez no actualize tan rapido, pero tranquilo que no dejre la historia!

Ahora me voy a comer por que tengo hambre...

chao!


	5. ¿Por que ella es así?

Hi!

(Aquí inventando otro saludo, por que el "Hola!" ya me aburrió)

De acuerdo cuentenemte... que han hecho vcon su vida? Como han estado? Bien? ma...

Lectoras: Muestra el puñetero cap!

Yo: -.-

Lo se... me tarde, pero es que... Mmmm... ehhhh ¿Sanben que? No tengo excusa que darle... seria mentira decirle que se murió la computadora, entonces tuve que escribir los capitulo a manos, ya hasta un syber por allá es Asia para poder transcribirlo, pero antes de publicarlo bi el ultimo leon blanco a punto de ser cazado, guarde el cap el documento manager y fue en una uxilio del pobre león, y le hice la promesa de buscar su pareja (Tam,bien leona blanca) Que estaba en unos comerciantes ilegales... Cuando por fin entre de nuevo a la campy, iba a pubicarlo... cuando !Bum! ya habia pasado los 60 dias y las hojas de donde habia sacado el cap. se había quemado por incendio donde había muerto ma de mil personas... No simplemten no puedo -.-

asi que perdoneneme por el atraso!

Ahora si... el cap!

Posdata: TDI nunca ha pertenecido, no me pertence y nunca me pertenecerá.

* * *

**Capitulo 4: ¿Por qué ella es así?**

Ya había pasado una semana….

Después de decidir no vengarme de la princesa perfección mi suerte había cambiado: Chris no me había molestado más, mis padres había visto mis notas y por primera vez no me había dicho nada, había recuperado mi camioneta, mi madre no le había dicho nada mi padre sobre lo de llegar tarde, y me había reinstalado el cable.

Aunque claro, eso no significaba que ella quedara libre.

― ¿Qué piensas viejo? ― Preguntó Geoff sorprendido.

― ¿Ehhh? ¿Por qué lo dices? ― Pregunté desconcertado.

― Por que te pasaste la calle ― Respondió Geoff ― Debiste de dar vuelta a la derecha.

― Demonios ― Murmuré girando bruscamente el volante, esa niña tenia una maldición o algo así, no podía pensar en hacerle algo malo por que si no algo malo me sucedía a mi

Entre al estacionamiento del edificio buscando rápidamente un puesto, miré el reloj, faltaba un minuto para comenzar las clases.

― Diablos ― Murmuré bajándome de mi camioneta ― Física no me va a dejar entrar.

― ¿Tienes física? ― preguntó Dj mientras me perseguía ― Viejo estas perdido.

― Cállate ― Murmuré, el profesor de física era uno de lo mas estrictos, si por unos segundos llegabas tarde ya no te dejaba entrar… Idiota ― Aun tengo… ― Miré el reloj y comencé a correr por los pasillos ― Cuarenta segundos.

Normalmente no me importaba si asistía a clases o no, pero precisamente hoy tenía un examen que valía la cuarta parte de la calificación total.

Corrí por los pasillos, hasta llegar al más alejado de todos, derrapé por el mismo para no caerme, abrí la puerta y por fin pude respirar.

― Ya vine… Ya llegué ― Dije como buenamente pude aun tratando de respirar.

― Swan, llegaste y con… ― Miró su reloj ―…Diez segundos de adelanto ― Su voz monótona por primera vez no me dio ganas de partirle la nariz, simplemente me colgué mejor la mochila al hombro y me dirigí hacia mi puesto.

Nadie se había reído de mí pues había recuperado mi reputación al golpear y hacerle unas cuantas bromas a los que se había burlado de mí, si… Una semana productiva diría yo.

― Muy bien jóvenes, el examen se compondrá de cuatro partes, cada uno de cinco puntos, cada vez que vea a alguien se le eliminara dos puntos, si veo a alguien hablando con otro alguien también se eliminara dos puntos, quiero el examen a bolígrafo no a lápiz, muchos menos con colores ¿Entendido Lindsay? Quiero que pongan nombre, apellido y numero de cedula si un examen no esta identificado lo pasare por alto… ― Bla bla bla ¿No se podía apurar? Tenia que esperar a que Noah terminara el examen para copiarme ― Pueden comenzar…

― ¡Ya llegué! ― La puerta se abrió estrepitosamente dejando ver a una castaña, de ojos negros y cuerpo sexy… Un momento, yo conocía ese cuerpo donde fuera y cuando fuera, sonreí con arrogancia, ver a la señorita perfección llegar tarde no era cosa de todos los días.

― Señorita Jonson… Llegó dos minutos tarde a mi clase, lo siento pero no la puedo dejar entrar ― La cara que puso la princesa del drama no tuvo nombre, traté de no carcajearme ― Váyase por favor.

― Pero… Si me dejara explicarle… Es que yo ― ¡Ja! Ni siquiera había preparado su excusa, mas patético no podía ser.

― No necesito de sus mentiras, por favor deje de interrumpir la clase y váyase ―

― Pero… ¡No es justo!― Comenzó a patalear como una niña de cinco años ― Solo fueron dos minutos y…

― ¡Nada! Váyase antes de que la castigue por replicar a un profesor ― Ese hombre ya me estaba cayendo bien.

― Pero ¿Y el examen? ― Como no, a ella solo le importaba seguir teniendo sus historial perfecto.

― Podrá hacerlo el sábado a las ocho de la mañana con dos puntos menos ― Wow eso había sido duro, pararse a las seis de la mañana para ir al colegio a presentar un examen que tiene dos puntos menos, yo no lo haría, pero claro estamos hablando de la mojigata de Jonson.

― Pero…

― Váyase antes de que me arrepienta y no le deje hacer el examen ― Pareció reaccionar, pestañeó un par de veces y echando un chillido de frustración y de rabia, se dio medio vuelta y se fue ¡Ja! Toma eso niña de mamá y papá, deberías saber que no puede tener todo lo que quieres, el profesor se dio la vuelta y nos miró ― ¡Comiencen ya!

Resumiré el examen como: Sencillo.

Aunque se me había parado prácticamente al frente me las arreglé para intercambiar los exámenes sin que se diera cuenta, rodeé los ojos: El truco de dejar caer el lápiz para ver las respuesta del otro era mal antiguo ¿Y el ni se había dado cuenta!

Bueno tal vez por que le había robado las gafas, quien sabe.

― Tranquilo Dj ― Bridggete estaba consolando al grandote. Rodé los ojos, al menos tuviera algo de sentido si fuera al revés ― No va a ser tan malo.

― Amigo, hablo en serio ― Dijo el mientras se oprimía la cara con las manos, que desesperación ― Yo no puedo ver una gota de sangre sin desmayarme…

― Pero no queda otra opción, sino repetirás biología ― ¡Claro! ¿Cómo no lo había pensado? La disección.

― ¿Aun con sus traumas? ― pregunté a Bridggete, ya que Dj nunca me hacia caso cuando necesitaba apoyo ¿Por qué seria?

― Pues abrir un conejo no es algo sencillo, menos desde el "accidente" ― Por favor… que no lo recordara, no quería que Dj se pudiera melodramático por lo que le había pasado a su "Conejito"

― Ni lo menciones ― ella asintió.

― ¿Y como te fue con física? ― Preguntó curiosa, sonreí.

― Perfecto, fue sencillo copiarme ― ella suspiró, era una de las chicas bunas del grupo, un momento… Ella era la única ― Y lo mejor es que no dejaron entrar a Jonson.

― Si eso supuse ― respondió ella.

― ¿Por qué lo dices? ― pregunté curioso.

― Por eso ― Dijo señalando el gimnasio, me acerqué, y pude ve una pequeña multitud de gente, entre empujones me pude al frente, y pude ver perfectamente una leona atacando fieramente a un pobre chico…

No esperen, eran mucho peor.

Courtney Jonson golpeando sin piedad a un chico, auch, esa chica debía ser cinturón negro, no esperen, eso era boxeo, si, las llaves que ella hacían era de boxeo.

Con una cuando rodillazo en estomago, el muchacho cayó de rodillas y ella aprovechó para retorcerle el brazo por atrás y ponerle el pie en la espalda jalando poco a poco, eso debía de doler.

― ¡Me rindo! – gritó el chico, no lo culpaba.

Jonson lo jaló de la camisa y lo lanzó fuera de la colcha.

― ¡Siguiente! ― gritó Y otro muchacho fue empujado hasta la base, estaba que se orinaba encima.

― Recuérdame nunca hacerle enojar ― Murmuró un chico por ahí.

― Pobre del que sea su novio ― comentó una muchacha.

― yo podría serlo ― Dijo otro… rodeé los ojos…

Ok, lo aceptaba Jonson era sexy, y tenia aptitud (Aunque no lo pareciera) no se dejaba pisotear… y era una fiera... Mmmm Tal vez fuera así siempre… ¡Pero no para tenerle como novia! Por favor, ya había dicho mil veces que era una hija de mama y papa, santurrona y mojigata, nadie aguantaría a una chica así.

De repente pareció darse cuenta de que tenía un público presenciando su pelea, dejó a su pobre victima caer y con las manos en puños gritó.

― ¿¡Ustedes que ven! ¿No tienen vida propia? ¡Métanse en sus asuntos! ― Nadie se movió mas bien sonrieron ― ¡Si no se van les iré peor que a el! ― Señaló aun un chico que tenia una bolsa de hielo en la cabeza y estaba sentado en la silla mientras se sostenía el pecho con las manos, me compadecí de el.

Y como no quería terminar como el…

Lentamente todos nos dimos media vuelta y salimos del gimnasio.

― Es un hecho, le pediré que salga conmigo ― Dijo el mismo chico de la vez anterior, rodeé los ojos.

― No sabia que Jonson practicaba artes marciales ― Comentó Bridggete.

― A estas alturas, ya no me sorprendería ver que incluso fuera asesina internacional ― Respondí con burla.

Entramos a la cafetería y no sentamos, en la mesa de siempre.

― ¿Donde están en la par de idiotas? ― pregunté, y como por arte de magia aparecieron ya con su almuerzo comprado.

― ¿se enteraron? ― preguntó Geoff ― Jonson…

― No la dejaron hacer el examen, le formó un problema al profesor y ahora se están descargando en el gimnasio ― Dije dándomela de sabelotodo.

― Claro que no… Espera… ― Geoff escuchó lo que dije, la información hizo un laaaargo camino para ser procesada y asimilada para finalmente llegar a su cerebro y formular una respuesta ― ¿Cómo te enteraste?

― Estoy con ella en física y la vi como le daba una paliza a los demás ― Expliqué sin ganas y tomando la manzana de Dj ― Nada sin importancia.

― Pues esta muy enojada ― Dijo Dj ― Nunca antes vi a alguien que derrotara a todo el equipo de judo.

Me sorprendí, sabía que eran chicos pero no que eran del equipo de judo, había dos opciones: O nuestro equipo era muy mala, o ella era muy buena.

― Esa cosa parece una bestia en vez de una mujer ― dije, los demás rieron.

― Viejo, si la chica sigue así nunca conseguirán novio ― Geoff rara vez tenia razón, esta era una de las rara ocasiones.

― Yo no lo hablaría, jamás ― Dj era un poco cobarde… Por no decir mucho.

― Jeje, creo que te le acercas y ella te muerdes ― Reí, Geoff era muy gracioso

― En mi opinión la niña es un poco machorra ¿No será que es lesbiana? ― Pregunté ― es decir le coqueteé toda la clases y…

― O tal vez odia tanto egocentrismo junto ― Sonreí, un momento… Bridggete me estaba insultando, eso no daba risa ― Ahora que lo pienso el golpe te lo tenias bien merecido.

― Hey espera… ― comencé ― Que esa chica no pueda resistir una bromita no es culpa mía…

― ¿Bromita? ― preguntó ella arqueando las cejas ― Las has molestado desde que se inscribió en el colegio ¿Y tu dices que es un bromita?

― Ya Bridggete ― geoff quiso tranquilizar a su novia, el sabia que no le convenía tenerla enfada ― Duncan solo esta jugando…

Claro no por eso lo pensaba ayudar.

― Pues simplemente la tenia a prueba ― Hablé con seguridad, Bridggete frunció el ceño ― Pensaba que era una mojigata, pero ahora nos sale con esta, lo admito tiene aptitud, tal vez hasta le pida que salga conmigo…

― ¡Eres un…! ― La chica de Malibú no parecía encontrar palabras con que insultarme, se había parado de la mesa y parecía querer acuchillarme con el tenedor ― ¡Hombre!

¡Ah! Por eso tenia bóxer es mi armario, rodeé los ojos.

― ¿A dónde vas? ― Preguntó Geoff, al parecer Bridggete estaba muy enojada pues para separarse de su noviecito.

― Con courtney, prefiero comer con alguien que si tenga cerebro ― Abrí la boca para replicar ― ¡Y no! ¡No se va abalanzar sobre mí!

Cerré la boca.

― Duncan ― La cara de Geoff de circunstancia daba risa.

― ¿Qué? ― Pregunté, yo no le veía nada de malo ― Solo soy sincero.

― Viejo, Bridggete tiene razón, te estas pasando ― Dijo Dj

― Y lo dice la persona que puede ni hablarle sin mojar los pantalones ― Ataqué.

― Por que no me gusta juntarme con gente violenta ― Dijo el ¿Entonces porque se la pasaba conmigo? ― Pero eso no quiere decir que no sea un ser humano, tiene sentimientos.

Rodeé los ojos, iba a responder pero sonó el timbre indicando que debíamos volver al agujero de cuatro paredes.

― Me voy de aquí ― Fue todo lo que dije.

El resto del día había sido típico. No prestar atención a clases, escuchar música punk, ignorar los profesores, y hacer una que otra broma.

Ya salía del salón con la esperanza de cenar pizza y ver un partido de fútbol, entonces reconocí la voz de alguien.

― Voy a matar al de física ― Dijo la princesa del azúcar ¿Tengo que especificar quien era? ― ¡Me envió con la dirección!

― No se… Solo digo… ¿Quizás será porque entraste tarde a la clase? ― Preguntó una voz sarcástica, me acerque más y vi al grupo de los cerebritos: Noah, Cody, Harold y la Jonson.

― ¡Dos minutos! ― Gritó ella exasperada ― Ese tiempo es irrelevante ¿Me vas a decir que el nunca ha llegado tarde? Por favor a todo el mundo le pasa.

― Pues muchos dicen que vive en la biblioteca y por eso nunca llega tarde ― Rodeé los ojos, Harold para inventar estaba hecho.

― ¿En serio? Yo pensaba que ya había nacido sabihondo ― Y para colmo Cody le creía.

Lo que si dio risa fue cuando, una sola mirada de la Jonson bastó para que los demás se callaran, reí entre dientes.

― Pues discúlpenme, yo no vivo nada para el colegio ― Pues su actitud decía lo contrario ― Yo no puedo parar a la seis de la mañana para llegar temprano.

¿Por qué no? Hasta yo lo hacia, y todos sabía que yo era el tipo de chico que se quedaban en la cama hasta el ultimo minuto.

― ¿Que tanto tienes que hacer? ― Preguntó curioso Cody.

― Colegio, trabajo, tareas, presión social, otro trabajo… ― ¿Trabajo? Ella miró su muñeca y agrandó los ojos como nunca.

― Y ya debería estar tomando el autobús, me voy de aquí ― Gritó tomando su mochila y cerrando el casillero de una portazo.

Me carcajeé, al parecer eso del karma si funcionaba.

Caminé hasta el estacionamiento donde ya me esperaban los idiotas de siempre.

― En realidad es muy simpática y amable, le dije para que si viniera con nosotros pero se negó ― No me costaba mucho trabajo para saber de quien estaba hablando Bridggete.

― Pues se irían caminado ― Dije abriendo la puerta de mi camioneta.

― Bájale dos viejo ― Dijo Dj negando con la cabeza ― De verdad que no es tan mala con pensaba.

― ¿Hablaste con ella? ― Pregunté sorprendido, nunca esperé esto del cobarde Dj.

― Me pusieron a hacer un taller con ella en psicología, un tipo de test ― Explicó ― Tuvimos que hacernos preguntas y todo eso para saber el grado de presión social que llevábamos, fue amable no me gritó ni nada, aunque estaba un poco nerviosa.

― ¿Sabias que también estuvo por cinco años practicando gimnasia? ― Preguntó bridggete, por favor apenas me sabia su apellido, menos iba a saber que se le pasaba haciendo piruetas por ahí ― Ganó varias medallas y todo.

― No seria mala idea que entrara para ser porristas, las de este años no saben como animarnos ― Para lo que no lo sabían Geoff estaba en el equipo de fútbol, junto conmigo ― Gritar "Grito aquí, grito allá no nos harán llorar" No da mucho ánimos que digamos.

Me quede callado, analizando

Courtney Jonson, mejor conocida como "La santurrona" no aparentaba ser así. Tenia un cuerpo que muchas envidiarían y otros (Como yo) Desearían; tenia un promedio prácticamente perfecto; sabia pelear como una fiera, no solo peleaba, podía recibir un golpe y seguir luchando; según Bridggete Y Dj es "amable y muy simpática", según yo era mandona y orgullosa, y sin embargo era así como le gustaba a la mayoría de los chicos: Difíciles; y ahora me salían con que podía ser la única salvación para el equipo de porristas.

Solo le faltaba volar y salvar el mundo.

Mi pregunta era…

¿Por qué era así?

Podía ser popular, tener a miles a sus pies y ser la reina del liceo, en vez de la princesa del drama.

No sabía la respuesta, pero la iba a averiguar.

― Duncan te pasaste la salida… ―

― ¡Demonios! ― grité dando un giro brusco al volante.

* * *

Que tal?

Bueno? Malo? Piebnsan que Duncan es un metiche? Ustedes decidan!

Bien, ahora las respuesta las doy por MP, asi que no las voy a poner mas en los cap (Así es mejor, no soy spoiler a los demás)

Lo mas pronto que nos veresmos sera dentro de dos semana y media pues tengo examenes de lapso... Aunqure con lo que tardo en actualizar seguro no notaran mi presencia -.-

El próximo cap se llamara: Nadie escapa de Duncan Swan. Aqui se vera como Duncan tratara de ver que mie*** le pasa a Courtney y esta lo evade... Duncan tendra que utilizar otros métodos.

Nos leemos en la proximas, por favor comenten, que ustedes me dan ánimos para seguir!


	6. Nadie escapa de Duncan Swan

creo que tarde cerca de un mes y medio sin actualizar xD

que les digo chicas?

tengo muchas historias... casi 8... todas longfic, muuuuuuuy largas, que tengo que continar y apenas van comenzando...

por eso me tardo...

pero tranuilas que tengo esta historia plenado hasta el cap 18

y quieren un "jugoso sopiler"

Ya escribir el lemon xD... le sorpende que haya, si a mi tambien me sorpendio, pero un dia aburrida en casa de mi papa, me apuse a escuhar msuica aparecio "Nueva sensacion" de moderatto y no se... tuve que escribirlo xD seria el primero, lo malo es que aun falta para

Bien que mas les digo para que perdonen (Como siempre) mi tardanza.

TDI y sus personajes NO me pertencen? anhhh eso es el desclarimer...

Coemce el cap hace dos horas, y ya son las 4:19? Nahhhh eso creo que no les interesa...

Rescate a la leona blanca del cap. anterior? De acuerdo, creo que estoy delirando...

saben que? mejor lean el cap :p que les esperan una sorprecita alla abajo xD

* * *

**Capitulo 6: Nadie escapa de duncan Swan. **

Lista de prioridades por hoy:

Numero uno: Ordenar mi cuarto.

Numero dos: Hacer la tares atrasadas.

Numero tres: Respetar a mi padre.

Numero cuatro: Ver porque la bocina de mi auto suena tan raro.

Numero cinco: Investigar a Courtney Jonson.

Ho se veía un buen día, estaba soleado y sin una nube a la vista, perfecto para cumplir todo lo que tenia en mente.

Lo medité dos segundos.

Pensándolo mejor, botaría las tres primeras a la basura y me concentraría en lo importante: Pensar en mi pobre camioneta… y Lo de Jonson, claro.

Me llevé un bocado a la boca pensando como hacer para que la reina de las santurronas me hablara, o lo que era más difícil, que no me hablara a las tres patadas.

― ¿En que piensas hijo? ― Preguntó mi madre sacándome de mis pensamientos, vi como ella tenia las manos en la caderas y con sartén en mano, sonreí burlonamente.

― En que deberías cocinar un poco mas el tocino y los huevos, esto esta casi crudo ― Dije con descaro, en realidad yo comería primero piedra con tal de evitar entrar a la cocina. Ella frunció el ceño.

― Por dieciséis años no te has quejado ¿¡Y me vienes a reclamar ahora! ― Me encogí de hombros sin interés.

― Tenia que sobrevivir ― Al instante tuve que esquivar un golpe del sartén ― ¡Eh! ¡Eso es violencia domestica!

― Come y cállate ― Me ordenó. Reí para mis adentros.

― Espero que no estés pensando en hacer nada contra la ley ― Rodeé los ojos al ver como mi padre bajaba arreglándose el uniforme de policía ― No quiero volver a intervenir en tu juicio.

Que exageración…

¡Ya llevaba más de tres meses sin hacer nada grave!

― Si señor ― Dije con sarcasmo, no se que diablos me pasaba en la cabeza cuando pensé en respetar a mi padre. Terminé de comer en silencio, y me fui sin decir mas nada.

No es que odiara a mi padre ni nada por es estilo, solo que… suspiré. El y yo nunca nos comprendíamos, éramos diferentes de aquí a Júpiter, tal vez más lejos.

Dejé la mochila en el asiento de atrás, y como todos los días hice mi recorrido habitual: Buscar a Dj, Bridggete y a Geoff para ir a la preparatoria, de verdad me sentía más chofer que otra cosa.

Dj estaba hablando sobre un nuevo perrito que había encontrado en el parque extraviado y que lo estaba cuidando, tal vez así olvidaría lo de su conejito. Bridggete decía algo sobre una competencia, de surf seguramente, y Geoff la escuchaba con esa cara de idiota que ponía cada vez que hablaban de ella, o peor aun: Con ella.

¿Yo? Preferí poner algo de música.

No tenia ganas de escuchar a personas melosas y cosas que me hacían rodar los ojos por al aburrimiento cada dos por tres.

Llegamos, por rara vez temprano al colegio, nos bajamos con calma y comenzamos a caminar hasta nuestra cárcel personalizada.

Pero antes de llegar a entrar y, según como yo la llamaba cumplir nuestra sentencia diaria, me di cuenta que me había olivado de mi celular.

Demonios.

― Chicos váyanse, tengo que regresar por mi celular ― Avisé.

― Te veo en matemáticas ― Dijo Dj ― ¡Y no se te ocurra faltar! No pienso hacer los ejercicios solo.

Rodeé los ojos sin ni siquiera contestarle ¿Qué acaso a todo el mundo se le había dado por regañarme?

Caminé rápidamente hacia mi camioneta, abrí la puerta y me propuse a buscar mi teléfono.

No estaba en mi asiento, tampoco el de copiloto, ni en lo de atrás.

Fruncí el ceño.

Tanteé debajo de los mismos por si a caso, no fuera raro que se me hubiera caído.

― ¿Dónde estas condenado teléfono? ― Pregunté como si le fuera a salir patas y buscarme ― Te voy a encontrar quieras o no.

Y como una iluminación vi la pequeña gaveta que todo los autos tenían no se porque razón, lo abrí y entre multas, papeles y demás encontré el desaparecido aparato, sonreí triunfal.

Lo había olvidado ayer, cuando me había casado de escuchar los reclamos de mi padre opté por dejarlo hablando solo y había lazado el celular en el cajón cerrando de golpe.

― Te dije que te iba a encontrar ― Dije triunfal metiéndome el celular en el bolsillo ― Ahora, a clases.

Si lo sé, esa palabra no pegaba conmigo.

Cerré la puerta de mi camioneta, agarré la mochila del suelo y me dirigió de nuevo hacia el instituto. Aun no era tarde, faltaba dos minutos, tiempo suficiente como para caminar despreocupado y sin prisa hasta el salón.

Hubiera llegado a tiempo. Si no fuera por cierta morena que se bajaba de toda prisa del autobús para llegar a clases.

Un momento… ¿Autobús?

¿Qué había pasado con su Chevy?

Me le quedé mirando preguntándome (De nuevo) el porque de que no socializaba. Pareció alertar de mi presencia pues se paró poco a poco, me miró con el propio resentimiento pintado en su cara y frunció el ceño.

Verla así daba algo de miedo.

― Tomas una foto dura mas ― Dijo cortante para después comenzar a caminar.

― Neh, se podría romper la cámara feita ― La reté.

― Si no se rompe contigo…

― Hey ¿Puedes parar? ― No lo hizo, tampoco me lo esperaba.

― ¿Qué quieres, Swan? ― preguntó cortante deteniéndose finalmente.

― Mira yo quería… ehhhhh ¿Discuparme? ― No pregunte, en alguna parte (Seguramente la TV) Que cuando un chico y una chica se peleaba, lo mas razonable era que el chico pidiera disculpas aunque el no hubiese hecho nada ― No que hacerte enfadar y…

― Vete con tu hipocresía a otra parte ― Wow, eso si no me lo esperaba.

Sonó la campana.

― ahora si me disculpas tengo clases y, ahora por tu culpa llegó tarde – Comenzó a caminar otra vez y a mi me dejo como siempre: Con la palabra en la boca.

― ¿Qué… que mierda le pasa? ― Pregunté. Era verdad ¡Solo me quería disculpar! Claro no tenia razón motivo o circunstancia, y solo quería entablar conversación con ella para saber mas de su pasado, pero… ¡Tampoco para que me tratara así! Negué con la cabeza ― Esa chica esta loca.

.

Aun no me entraba en la cabeza.

¿Cómo era tan… así?

Reacia era la palabra correcta.

De acuerdo, lo admito. No la he tratado muy bien que digamos. Nunca, ni siquiera cuando llegó nueva a la escuela.

Lo único que había hecho era haberme reído de su tapada ropa y de cómo se sonrojaba por nada…

― _Silencio ― Ordenó el profesor como si de verdad le fuéramos a hacer caso ― Bien chicos, hoy se nos unirá un nueva compañera a clases. _

_Wow una nueva, eso si que me interesaba. Quien sabe, con suerte seria bonita y saldría conmigo. _

― _Ha obtenido una beca gracias a sus excelentes notas en lenguajes, biología, matemática, física y deportes ― Ya no me interesaba, seguramente era una mojigata de la que no sacaba su cara de un libro, ya los veían en el grupo de los listos ― Pasa Courtney. _

_La puerta se abrió lentamente dejando pasar a morena de cabellos marrones y ojos negros, muy bella e realidad. _

_Costaba creer que esa chica fueran de las típicas "Mi tres prioridades son el estudio, el estudio y el estudio" _

_Aunque claro. _

_La ropa que llevaba dejaba mucho que desear. _

_¿Costaba mucho que dejara atrás ese suéter gris y esa camisa blanca abotonada hasta el cuello? _

_Rodeé los ojos. _

― _¡Hey! Llamó la secretaria del colegio ― Enseguida capté la atención de la clase y de la chica también ― Quiere que le devuelvas su ropa. _

_En seguida ella bajó la mirada sonrojándose al instante. _

_¡Ja! típico. _

Tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo de no reírme para que el profesor no me llamara la atención.

De acuerdo.

Desde ese momento para adelante comencé a molestarla todo los días. Así fuera burlándome de ella, lanzándole un halago en broma, quitarle los lápices cuadernos y demás cosas o simplemente llamarla "princesa" "Florerilla" o "reina" cada vez que podía. Todo hacia el mismo resultado: Un sonrojo inevitable.

Claro. Todo fue así hasta hace mas de cuatro meses.

De repente cada vez que le hacia enojar ella en vez de sonrojarse e irse hacia otra parte, me miraba con el ceño fruncido, apretaba los puños o cualquiera que estuviera agarrando en ese momento, se mordía el labio y comenzaba a hablar consigo misma "Vamos Courtney, el no vale la pena" aun se sonrojaba, pero parecía mas bien que de la rabia.

Y claro lo que había sucedido hace una semana no quedaba atrás.

¿Gritarme, insultarme, amenazarme y golpearme? No. Eso no era de Courtney Jonson.

Bueno, yo iba a averiguar que rayos le pasaba.

¿Preocupado yo?

No. Eso jamás. Solo tenia curiosidad de cómo alguien que tenia todas la posibilites de ser "popular" No lo era.

Eso me intrigaba, y a la vez frustraba.

Intrigaba. Por que… vamos. ¿A quien no le llamaría la atención una chica que tenga carácter, se sepa defender, no se deje dominar y que también sea salvajemente sexy? Además de eso era lista y atlética y por lo que se veía, venia de buna familiar.

Tendría el tipo de padre que quisiera que yo no me acercara a su hija… y eso para mi seria un reto para mi se convertía en reto.

Y frustrante por lo que había ocurrido minutos atrás. Me obstinaba que no me pudiera hablar sin que soltara una palabra cortante de por medio ¿Cómo es que trataba a Dj y a Bridggete con amabilidad y a mi de broma de me mataba con su mirada?

Y no. No esto celoso. Solo estoy harto de que me salga con una pata en el trasero cada vez que me le acercaba.

― Hey ¿Puedes ayudar? ― Dijo Dj dándome un codazo ― No estoy aquí para hacerte el examen.

― De que puedo, puedo ― Le di la razón, para después sonreír ― Solo es que no quiero.

El frunció el ceño y yo reí.

― Ven dame acá ― Dije quitándola la hoja de papel.

No se confundas. Si tengo cerebro y si me lo proponía podía ser muy bueno en clases sin copiarme ni nada así, pero me daba mucha flojera ponerlo ese plan en acción.

Pero como el profesor no había aislado de los demás chicos por tres pupitres de por medio, no me quedaba de otra.

¿De verdad ya nadie confiaba en mí?

Siempre me hacia esa pregunta cuando ya alguien me conocía demasiado bien.

.

Ok. Pasemos el restos de las clases como lo habitual: Trampas, nos prestar a atención, chistes malos y bromas pesadas. Créanme, así el día se pasa volando.

Llegamos a biología.

Y vi a Courtney sentada en la primera fila como siempre.

¿Supongo que sabrán que hice, verdad?

Exacto. Esperé a que el salón se llenara de a poco, si me sentaba de una en su pupitre, ella seguramente se cambiara. Estaba casi seguro que preferiría ver clases parada que otra vez a mi lado.

Ya lleno el salón, entré como si nada, hice como si en realidad estuviera buscado un puesto que no fuera el que estaba al lado de Courtney, y después me senté al lado suyo con indiferencia.

― Nos vemos de nuevo, princesa ― La "saludé"

― ¿Qué no te puedes sentar en otra parte? ― De verdad que me gustaba su progreso, había pasado de quedarse callada siempre, después a enojarse y con ansias de callarme la boca, y ahora a hablarme. Quizás algún día pudiéramos tener una conversaron normal.

― ¿ves algún otro lugar? ― pregunté señalando hacia atrás, ella volteó y a no mirar ningún asiento vacío frunció el ceño.

― Lo que sea, solo no me molestes ¿Si? ― ¡Ja! amaba usara ese truco.

― Bien, como quieras ― Dije. De inmediato, saqué los audífonos y me puse a escuchar música.

Claro tararear la música, cantar el coro lo mas alto posible, y hacer de la mesa un tambor no era dejarla tranquila, claro esta.

― ¡¿Te puedes callar? ― Gritó a los cinco minutos, de verdad que no tenia paciencia, apenas había comenzado la segunda canción ― Me tienes estresada.

― ¿Qué? No te estoy hablando no tocado ― Dije inocentemente ― En pocas palabras, no te estoy molestando.

― Eres… insoportable, indecente, insufrible ― ¿Qué no podía buscar una palabra mejor con que describirme? ― Desconsiderado…

Al parecer no.

Me puse los audífonos de nuevo, conciente de que ella aun seguía insultándome. Solo me los quita cuando llegó la profesora.

― Y preferiría estar muerta antes de compartir otro segundo aire contigo ― ¿No se había dado cuenta de que no la había estado escuchando en todo el camino?

― Disculpen la tardanza chicos, pero el profesor de deportes necesitaba ayuda por que inundo el gimnasio ― Habló la profesora ― El quería saber si algunos de ustedes quería ayudarlo a sacar toda el agua.

Si como no, como si alguien fuera a…

― ¡Yo voy! ― Courtney se levantó mas rápido que un rayo, tomó sus cosas el pase de permiso y se fue del salón casi corriendo.

Me quedé con la boca abierta.

¿De verdad prefería sacar agua de un gimnasio antes de siquiera compartir el mismo aire que el mío?

La profesora (Y estaba seguro que también los demás chicos) tenían mi misma expresión. Solo que ella se rascaba la cabeza tratando de aun comprender que había pasado.

― Iba a ofrece puntos extra por eso ― se encogió de hombre y miró la clases ― hoy veremos…

.

¿De verdad no quieren aprehender los distintos organismos que pueden tener una planta de cebolla, verdad?

Bien.

Estaba enojado, lo aceptaba. Pero más que eso me sentía insultado,

¿Cómo ella me podía rechazar así como así y de esa manera?

Más bien debería sentirse feliz por que a mime llamara la atención.

Niña de mamá y papá tenía que ser. Rodeé los ojos.

No solo me había golpeado. No. Si no que también me rechazaba y me trataba como basura ¿Qué se creía ella? ¿Qué por ser la "Señorita perfecta" podía trata a los demás así? Mejor dicho ¿Tratarme a mí así? ¿Si? Pues estaba muy equivocada.

Miraba comos sacaba los libros del casillero tan rápidamente como si alguien la fuera a regañar por tardarse tanto.

Bien quería respuestas, y las quería ahora.

Me acerqué sin hacer ruido y me recosté en la pared del frente y de brazos cruzados.

― ¿Vas a alguna parte, princesa? ― Pregunté sorprendiéndola haciendo que ella se asustara y se le resbalaran los cuadernos, pero al mirarme frunció el ceño.

― A ninguna parte que te importe ― Dijo agarrando los cuaderno que se le había caído.

― ¿Por que eres así? ― Pregunté de una, esto de irme por las ramas no era lo mío.

― ¿Cómo así? – preguntó ella confundida.

― Así. Mas que sexy eres hermosa, eres lista, inteligente, atlética y según Dj "encantadora y de una gran personalidad" ― Dije. Aunque claro mi abuela o mi madre me hubiese dicho eso y yo la hubiera tomado como una chica fea ― eres la salvación para el equipo de Judo y te han pedido para que te unas al cuadro de porritas, podría ser popular pero prefieres pasar la vida con la cabeza metida entre un libro y simplemente pasar como chica invisible ahora la cuestión es ¿Por qué eres así?

De acuerdo,

Decir todo eso es como decir "Te he estado espiando, sé todo sobre ti y no queda escapatoria, así que confiésalo" Creo que se me había pegado algo de lo de mi madre en eso de los interrogatorios.

― Lo que hagas o deje de hacer no es tu problemas ― Se colgó la mochila al hombro y comenzó a caminar ― Te agradezco que dejes mi vid tranquila pues a ti no te importa.

Al pasar a mi lado, no lo resistí.

Agarré su muñeca derecha y agarré su hombre jalándola hacia mí. Acerqué mi rostro al suyo hasta que nuestras narices se acercaron

― Puede que piense que no me interesas Jonson ― Dije lentamente, ella tragó. Se sentía nerviosa, eso era bueno, para mi ― Pero la verdad es que si. Quiero saber porque cojones eres tan callada y santurrona y sobre todo quiero saber porque me intrigas tanto.

Ella pestañeó un par de veces, sin saber que decir.

La miré por unos segundos. Su perfecto rostro tostado y pecoso haciéndole ver algo inocente, sus ojos grandes y negros más abiertos de lo usual por la sorpresa, su flequillo de color castaño cayendo por su cara de manera rebelde, y ese sonrojo que la hacia ver….

Condenadamente sexy.

No se en que momento acerqué mis labios a los de ella.

¿Qué? Ella no decía nada, yo tampoco, estamos solo, y la tenia muy cerca de mi, era obvio pensar Y prontamente hacer) algo así

― _Cállate y bésala, idiota_ ― Dijo una voz en mi cabeza, le iba a ser caso, pero…

― ¿Courtney, estas aquí? ― Maldito enano mata pasiones.

Noah, que pronto iba a ser conocido como el muerto Noah se asomó por el pasillo, cuando nos vio solo abrió los ojos sorprendido, después los cerró y negó con la cabeza.

― Sabia que ibas a terminar así, pero no tan pronto ― Se dio media vuelta para irse, al parecer si tenia cerebro el chico, tal vez no lo mataría ― Te espero en la parada de autobús Courtney, despídete rápido del delincuente.

Iba a continuar con lo que estaba haciendo, pero ella me puso una mano en la boca.

― Espera Noah, esto no es lo que parece ― Ella me miró con recelo y se soltó de mi ― Y tu ¿Crees que me vas a conocer así como así? ¿Qué te creías? ¿Qué te iba a contar toda mi vida solo porque me dieras un beso? Yo nunca te la contaría, y si lo hiciera… ― Se acercó hacia mi y entrecerró los ojos en gesto de amenaza ― Nunca la comprenderías, ¿Tu? Un niño de mamá y papá, jamás entendería ni un tercio de mi vida… Así que no lo intentes, por mas dizque interesado que este… no lo entenderás nunca, olvídame Swan.

Antes de que si quiera reaccionara ya se había marchado.

Fruncí el ceño

¿Qué se creía ella? ¿Cortarme un beso? ¿Qué se podía escapar así no más? ¿Qué se podía escapar de… mi?

― La buena que te espera Jonson ― Hablé solo caminando hasta el estacionamiento ― Pronto aprenderás que nadie escapa de Duncan Swan.

Me detuve al ver como tres choca y un muchacho de me quedaba mirando con cara desconcertada.

― Debo dejar de hablar solo ― Concluí yendo hacia mi camioneta donde ya esperaba Dj, Geoff y Bridggete.

* * *

Como siempre pregunto... que tal?

bueno? malo? pesimo? no se esperaban el casi beso?

jaja la inspiracion me vino al ultimo segundo, ya estaba termiando el cap, cuando la nachi pervertida, la nachi malvada y la nachi artitistica se juntaron y mientra discutian tomando te, una dijo "Y si hacemos que duncan quier besar a Courtney?'" las demas comenzaron a saltar emocionado salvo la Nachi depresiva que queria matarse por su amo no correspondido.

Ok.

hbaldno claro.

el proximo cap. aun no se como lo llamare, pero Duncan se entera de "algo" en la vida de courtney que hara que la vea con otros ojos. Creanme chica ese "algo" es un gran "algo" Se aceptan sugerencia para el titulo :P

estoy entre "Una verdad perturbadora" o "eso si que no me lo esperaba" Pero en realidad ninguno me gusta mucho -.- asi que deme idea por favor...!

Y por favor... dejen rewiews!

el cap. anterior no me dejaron tanto y eso me desanimo -.-

chicas recuerden que sus rewiews me animan y me alejan del suicidio Xd no se por que puse esa carita cuando es real... sera que la nachi depresiva me esta controlando? nahhhh ella aun esta llorando por ahi junto con la Nachi sentimental... que por cierto tengo que ir matar -.- Odio a esa Nachi, me hace parecer una boca -.-

Bueno la que esta escribiendo en realidad es la feliz junto con la normal xD Bueno... normal dentro de lol que cabe xD

Ahora di me voy... creo que dije todo lo que tenia que decir,...

mevoy a domir... chao!


	7. Eso si que no me lo esperaba

Un nuevo saludo... a ver...

Mmmmmmm...

saben que?

Yo no soyh educada, asi que no piensen que vendren con un "Buenos dias, come estan? quieren galletitas y azucar antes de ller el cap"?

No!

No joda, se que la mayoria no leen esta notas... y los que lo hacen... gracias por no hacerme hablar sola! :P

Bien no tengo nada que decir sobre este cap, salvo que al final le espera una gran sorpresa.

asi que sin mas, el cap:

Posdata: TDI ni sus personajes me pertencen, solo la trama de esta historia que no parece tener fin pues trad mil años en actualizar.

* * *

**Capitulo 7: ****Una sorpresa desagradable**

Maldita sea lo hora pico y las largas colas que hay en todas partes, un poco mas y había hasta en el supermercado ¿Qué faltaba? ¡Ah si! Un sol que era tal que estaba seguro que si dejaba un huevo sobre el capo del auto se freiría en un dos por tres.

El aire acondicionado no funcionaba en mi camioneta no se porque, otra cosa que tenia que verificar. Cuando supiera quien había sido el miserable que había dejado en ese estado mi camioneta me las iba a pagar…

Tal vez si no hubiera bebido tanto en esa fiesta hubiera atrapado al condenado que se había se la había llevado.

¡Un poco mas y me daba un paro cardiaco al ver mi camioneta en ese estado! Yo estaba que mataba a alguien al ver el parachoques caído y la pintura corroída.

Pero lo único que podía hacer era insultar al condenado junto con todo sus ancestros de ida y vuelta. El muy cobarde, por más cabron que fuese sabía como desaparecer la evidencia sin dejar ningún rastro… ¡Incluso utilice el equipo de forense de mi padre! Claro, sin que el supiera.

¿De que estaba hablando?

De verdad no me acordaba…

Bueno, total es que tenía que llevar mi preciada camioneta a ver si podían hacer algo con la corneta y el aire acondicionado.

Y por eso la llevaba con el Elvis Presley de nuestra generación, en otras palabras: Trent Smith.

Aunque mas parecido que el cantante de lo sesenta, lo tenía de emo… mas bien parecía de esos chicos supersticioso que si no tenía sus calzoncillos de la suerte no era capaz de capaz de salir de la casa.

De acuerdo.

Tal vez estaba exagerando, o tal vez no. Ese chico parecía un obsesionado con su guitarra. Eso, y con el numero nueve.

Con solo decir que hacia todos sus trabajos con nueve páginas, y todas sus canciones tenia nueve estrofas era suficiente ejemplo.

Ya saliendo de la infernal cola, entre en unos de esos conjuntos residenciales. Conduje varias calles antes de llegar a donde vivía Trent.

Pegué un cornetazo de inmediato, pero me detuve cuando el sonido para que el de una corneta parecía el graznido de un pato.

Tamborileé los dedos sobre el tablero del auto, odiaba esperar.

¿Qué no podía apurarse?

Mi día había sido demasiado largo. Además de tres exámenes, había tenido que sobrevivir a la señorita perfecta, a su mal humor y sus repuestas cortantes, y ahora para colmo el emo no llegaba. ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Qué me creciera raíces por tanto esperarlo? ¿O que entrara a su casa y jalarle de los pelos? Por favor, el tenía que ser mas puntual y…

—Pensé que no llegarías —al darme a vuelta me encontré con la muerte en persona. Trent llevaba unas orejas que un poco mas y llegaba hasta las mejillas, tenia el pelo desordenado (Mas de lo habitual) y con una cara de ogro que no se la quitaba nadie.

—¿Qué mierda te pasó? —si no fuera por que conociera a Trent Smith diría que había tenido una noche muy ajetreada ¿Saben a lo que me refiero, no?

—Mi jefe me dijo que si quería quedarme horas extras, acepte —respondió escuetamente, para después bostezar— pero no sabia que el turno nocturno iba a ser mas agotador ¡Me pusieron a limpiar baños!

Lo compadezco.

—Tampoco dije que me contaras la historia de tu vida Cenicienta —claro, nunca perdía oportunidad para molestarlo— ¿Me piensas ayudar con la camioneta, si o no?

—Te dije que lo haría —dije encogiéndose de hombros desinteresadamente, me bajé de la camioneta con una sonrisa— Aunque debería cobrarte.

La sonrisa se me borró.

—No serias tan rata ¿Verdad? —pregunté algo nervioso. Mis ingresos estaban cortos, tenía que sobrevivir con los que me daban mis padres cada mes.

—Nah, eso no se les hace a los amigos —ah, que tierno. Éramos amigos— Pero me vas a deber una grande.

—Si, si como digas —farfullé bajándome de la camioneta.

Y no pusimos manos a la obra.

Ya que Trent vivía solo, nadie no molestó con "Haz la tarea" ni "Hora de comer" tampoco "Cuidado con las herramientas" o "¡Ultima vez que te demuestras desnudo en publico!"

Definitivamente vivir solo debía ser lo mejor.

—Por cierto ¿Como vas con eso de conseguir una tienda? —pregunté mientras trataba de limpiar bien el aire acondicionado que estaba lleno de arena hasta el tope ¿Dónde se había metido el condenado con mi camioneta? ¡Habíamos estado en el bosque no en la playa!

—Mal —fue todo lo que dijo, lo miré algo desconcertado, conseguir un local era realmente fácil, siempre que pasaba por ahí veía el anuncio de "Se alquila"— Todos los que venden están muy caros y los que alquilan… Bueno no tendría buenos ingresos hasta dentro de tres meses, y como la paga es mensual…

No era necesario que siguiera hablando.

—Te aviso si consigo algo —avisé queriendo ayudar y no sentirme como un inútil.

El chico me caía algo mal como ya había dicho. Pero nah… El era agradable, simpático, bueno, y con un don natural con la guitarra, además me había ayudado con mi camioneta… se la debía.

Pasamos gran parte de la tarde trabajando en mi camioneta, de verdad le debía una a Trent me había ayudado a lavarla y pulirla, cosa que no hacia hace tiempo.

Para que vean que realidad no era tan mal amigo, brindé unos refrescos y una pizza. Ahora estábamos en su apartamento, que en realidad se parecía a mi cuarto: un chiquero.

No había donde sentarse y había que moverse entre cajas mal apiladas.

—¿Qué? —se excusó encogiéndose de hombros —me mudé hace poco, apenas he tenido tiempo de respirar.

—Cuando quieras puedes dejar de hacerlo —dije mientras tomaba una rebanada de pizza— No te creo que las cosas estén tan difíciles.

De acuerdo, el estaba recién mudado tenia una trabajo a tiempo parcial y estaba buscando un local ¿Tan difícil era la vida para el? Se me hacia que no.

—No todos tienen todo en la vida Duncan, ahí que buscarlo y ganárselo —rodeé los ojos, no sabia si era un sermón o la letra de su nueva canción— No es por nada, pero si te explicara lo difícil que es no entenderías ni cuarta parte de mi vida…

Otro mas que me venia con la bendita frase.

—Tu también no —dije gruñendo. Fantástico, había pasado toda una tarde sin pensar en la princesa mandona, pero solo tenían que haber un hecho ligeramente parecido para que me viniera a la mente.

Esto me sonaba a obsesión, creo que me tengo que ver con un psiquiatra.

—¿Qué? —pregunto Trent descolocado, oh claro, el no era Dj, Geoff o tal vez Bridggete, no sabia que pasaba.

—Hay una niña malcriada en mi salón, me salió con la misma patada que tu —dije resumiendo años de odio y desafío mutuo a quince sencillas palabras— Siempre peleamos y discutimos y no soporta mi presencia… creo que le gusto.

Trent rodó los ojos ¿Que tenia de malo? Era la verdad.

—Según tu, si alguien te quiere matar con la mirada… ¿Significa que le gustas? —oigan, el no era tan bruto como pensaba.

—Exacto —terminé mi porción de pizza y me levante estirando los brazos con algo de pereza— Pero bueno… Rachel me dijo que si llegaba tarde otra vez y no hacia mis tareas, iba a tirar mis cosas por la ventana y reemplazarla con las bolsas de basura.

Lo admitía, mi madre daba miedo.

—En momentos como esos, amo vivir solo —y en estos momentos, envidiaba a los que vivían solos.

—Adiós Elvis, no me muestres el camino ya me lo sé —me moví entre las filas de cajas y antes de salir dije— ¡Que el trabajo no te consuma!

El chico se quedó callado ¿Le había afectado lo que le había dicho?

—¡Y para la próxima se dice gracias! —sabía que se me había olvidado algo. Nah, no importaba.

Era mi imaginación o ¿Todos lo que trabajaban se volvían unos amargados? No estaba bromeando, prueba de ello era Courtney Jonson, ella había dicho que tenía dos trabajos ¿no?

—¡Salté de mi cabeza! —grité ya dentro del auto y pegando la cabeza contra el volante, de inmediato una potente bocina me hizo saltar en mi asiento, gruñí maldiciendo el excelente trabajo que habíamos hecho Trent y yo ¡Un poco mas me dejaba sordo!— estupida metiche…

Pero en realidad me frustraba más el hecho que recordara a Courtney Jonson en todas partes, solo faltaba que me apareciera en la sopa.

¡Incluso la estaba viendo en todas partes! En serio ¿Me estaba volviendo loco o que? ¡Incluso se le parecía en el caminar! Su cuerpo, su cabello, su cara, también la ropa que llevaba…

Un momento, ¡Esa era Courtney Jonson!

Estaba saliendo de un restaurante de comida rápida, caminado deprisa, tal vez para no llegar tarde a su otro trabajo.

Miraba hacia todas partes como si tuviera miedo de que alguien la encontrara ahí.

—Así que la princesa tiene miedo de que descubran de que en realidad en una plebeya ¿no? —dije medio en broma, por suerte tenía lo vidrios polarizados subidos, no me reconocería.

—¡Jonson! —incluso a través de los vidrios, podía escuchar perfectamente. Del local había salido un hombre gordo con un delantal que decía el "Buen puerco" lleno de manchas de aceite, su cara parecía degustada— ¡Saliste diez minutos antes! ¿Te lo voy a descontar de su próximo pago, oíste?

¿Diez minutos? Por favor, ese hombre era un tirano.

—¡Haz lo que quieras! —se había dado la vuelta y le había gritado con las manos hecha puños como si quisiera descargar su furia matándolo a golpes, no me parecía mala idea.

—¡Mas respeto! Te puedo despedir ¿oíste? —ella solo rodó los ojos y se volteó para marcharse. El tenía suerte, siendo yo no le hubiera dejado ni un diente.

Vi como Courtney se fue hasta la parada de de los buses y se sentaba a esperar. Como veía su reloj cada poco tiempo y repiqueteaba con el tacón de su zapato era muestra de llegaba tarde.

Otra vez me preguntaba ¿Qué había pasado con su Chevy? Era una cafetera con ruedas, pero era mejor que ir en autobús, creo. Incluso, estuve tentado a ir hasta allá y ofrecerle llevarla hacia donde tuviera que llegar, pero me contuve ¿Cuántas posibilidades había que me dijera que si? En mi opinión lo mas seguro es que me respondiera con cuatro patadas.

Lo pensé un momento. Tenía la posibilidad perfecta para saber más la vida de Courtney, no iba a desaprovecharlo así como así.

Miré el reloj, eran las seis de la tarde. Dudaba que hacía donde fuese ella fuera mucho camino, así que me daba tiempo para "escoltarla" hasta donde fuese que fuese, y de regresar a mi casa antes de que mi madre cumpliera su amenaza.

Solo esperaba que ella no se diera que una camioneta negra 4x4 de vidrio polarizados subidos, con matricula "ADN 36D" la estaba persiguiendo, si no, era hombre muerto, ella de seguro la reconocería, y algo me decía que no la había conocido realmente furiosa.

Cinco minutos después llegó el autobús, y ella se montó, miré el letrero para ver donde se dirigía el autobús, me sorprendí, quien diría que la santita de Jonson fuera a un lugar de tan mala muerte. Era obvio que se dirigía hacia allí, era la única parada.

Me propuse a seguir el autobús, como haría cualquier persona normal en un miércoles después del colegio y no tenía nada mejor que hacer, que perseguir a tu enemiga numero uno como policía y… ¿Saben que era lo peor? Que pensaba que tenía lógica. Nah, de todas maneras, por suerte no hubo cola, ni desvíos secundarios ni nada por el estilo.

Llegamos a la parada casi al mismo tiempo, yo dos autos más atrás por si se daba cuenta.

Courtney se bajó, y comenzó a caminar a toda velocidad hacia la calle mas empinada, se había bajado con una gabardina marrón que le llegaba hasta los tobillos que le cubría toda y una maleta ¿Qué era? ¿Detective privado o algo así? La seguí con la mirada, y espero un par de minutos, depuse me bajé.

—Por favor, que no entre a un club de poesía —no sé, pero no me sorprendería viniendo de ella, la perfecta Jonson.

Aunque dudaba que en un lugar como este dieran un curso medianamente decente.

Por favor, este tipo de lugar es donde los ebrios estaban en cada esquina, los matones salían a trabajar a las doce al igual que las prostitutas y donde los tiroteos se escuchaban desde la comodidad del hogar como si fuera normal. Incluso a mi me parecía peligroso.

Alcancé a Courtney a unos cuantos metros, de verdad tenía que subir mucho, parecía que no llevaba ni la mitad, ya estaba jadeando.

Me escondí detrás de una pared que sobresalía, justo a tiempo, ella había volteado creyendo que alguien la estaba persiguiendo, bueno era la verdad.

Mientras me seguía preguntado porque demonios hacía esto, me percaté de que más de un hombre se le quedaba mirando a Courtney, y no precisamente con cara de quererla ayudar. Fruncí el ceño, esto no me agradaba.

¡Y ella no hacía nada! Eso me enojaba un poco, es decir, se mostraba como una fiera conmigo cuando solo estaba bromeando con ella ¿Y no era capaz de responderles a unos idiotas que o paraban de verle el trasero?

—¡Hey preciosa! ¿Quieres pasar un buen rato? —un seguro ebrio se le había acercado más de lo que me agradaría, pensaba que ella le iba a salir con una de sus movimientos de "súper heroína" y lo dejaría tirado, o por lo menos que lo insultaría hasta que le sangraran los oídos. Mi sorpresa fue, que no hizo nada, solo apresuró el paso.

¿Rodeé los ojos? En serio ¿Qué le pasaba, por qué no se defendía? ¿Acaso tenía miedo de que ese tipo le hiciera algo? Por favor, aquí medio mundo sabía que Jonson eran el tipo de chicas que no debía meterse con ella.

Así que… ¿Por qué no se defendía?

—Déjeme señor —que le dijera eso con cara de fastidio no era mi forma de defenderse, vamos… una patada no le sentaría mal.

El hombre solo se rió y se fue a un bar cercano, un alivio, estaba seguro que si ella no hacía nada, yo si.

Miré a Courtney otra vez, pensando en que hacia una chica como ella en un lugar así. Mientras la perseguirla lo suficientemente cerca para no perderle el rastro, pero no tanto como para que me encontraba me puse a imaginar en una respuesta.

La posibilidad del curso ya la creía descartada, no la veía tan extremista como para ir a un barrio tan peligroso para ver dos horas de fotografía, danza, violín, filosofía o cualquiera otra cosa aburrida.

Ella se metió por otra calle mas, ahora para que no me viera me había ocultado detrás de un carro abandonado

Por otra parte, y la más probable, es que viviera allí. Parecía conocer ese lugar como la palma de la mano, como evitaba cierto lugres o como daba media vuelta sin siquiera dudarlo, pero dudaba bastante que alguien como ella viviera en un lugar así, además estaba seguro que hubiera puesto en su lugar a cada idiota que lo viera con malos ojos si viviera ahí. Aunque por otro lado, eso explicaba como es que sabía defenderse, para sobrevivir en ese tipo de lugares era necesario como saber defenderse.

Comenzó a subir de nuevo esa interminable calle, esto ya me estaba comenzando a hartar ¿Esto era el camino sin fin o qué?

¿Quizás un novio? Podría vivir por ahí. Nah, eso no era posible, la sola idea de que la señorita Jonson saliera con un "chico malo" me daba risa, además si alguien quisiera a alguien así, aquí estaba yo.

Finalmente, cuando casi llegaba a un callejón sin salida, paró subir las escaleras de un local, que estando yo de escondido, no podía saber de que era.

—_Tal vez hace trabajo voluntario, o algo así _—pensé. Conociendo como era ella, no me extrañaría. Era buena en deportes, seguramente ayudaba a los chicos de aquí en mejorar sus habilidades en baloncesto o algo así.

Si, seguramente era eso.

Finalmente había entrado a ese local, esperé solo un par de segundos para poder entrar también ahí ¿Qué podía decir? Quería saber que le pasaba a cierta mojigata que tendía a que quedarse calladita.

Pero ni siquiera me acerque a la puerta del local cuando leí el letrero quien indicaba de que era el local.

Me sorprendí enormemente con la boca abierta y parándome en todo el medio como el perfecto idiota ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Acaso ella…?

Fruncí el ceño y maldije, poco me importaba si me escuchaba medio mundo, estaba enojado. Me di media vuelta para irme, ya no pensaba entrar a ese lugar, total, ya había leído el maldito letrero.

Caminé rápidamente, lo único que quería era salir de este estupido barrio, montarme en mi camioneta e irme a casa de una puñetera vez.

Caminaba tan apresuradamente o tal vez estaba tan sumergido entre mis pensamientos y el enojo que sentía que en ese momento que el camino de regreso se me hizo mas corto, cuando me di cuenta, ya estaba frente a la parada de los autobuses, cerca de mi camioneta.

Unos chicos estaba sentada en el parachoques, bromeando entre si y hablando tranquilamente, o al menos así fue hasta que vieron mi cara, la mirada que me mandaron me dieron a entender que debía tener una expresión de mil demonios, pues los chicos tenían una cara de miedo que no se la quitaba nadie, apenas verme agarraron sus mochila y se alejaron corrieron.

Rodeé los ojos. Al menos así, no se me iban a soltar las groserías que trataba se contener, traté se suspirar para serenarme, no funciono.

Abrí la puerta de mi 4x4, me metí en ella y cerré la puerta con más fuerza de la necesaria. Para liberar un poco mi frustración le metí un par de puñetazos al asiento de al lado, resoplé agarrando la llave y metiéndola en el contacto.

Traté de convencerme varias veces de que no era para tanto, es decir, no debía enojarme por lo que ella hiciera o dejara de hacer. ¿A quien mierda le importaba Courtney Jonson, alias la pequeña santurrona? ¿A quien coño le importaba su vida y lo que pasa con ella? ¿Por qué cojones preocuparse con una chica que no representa nada para el mundo? ¿A quien demonios le importa?

A mi no.

Era por eso que debía de tranquilizarme, llegar a la casa, darme un baño, bajar a comer y ver la televisión. Exacto, eso era lo que iba a hacer, como si no hubiera pasado anda, como si no me la hubiera encontrado de pura casualidad, como si no la hubiera. Perseguido todo el día, como si no hubiera leído un puto cartel y sobre todo, como si no me hubiera enterado parte de la vida de la mojigata Jonson.

Por suerte, esa vez no hubo cola, al parecer el tráfico quería que lo que yo también: Lograr tranquilizarme.

Llegué a mi casa en media, para colmo no había quedado cerca, eso solo aumentaba mi frustración así que preferí no ver el tanque se gasolina y bajarme directo.

—¡Duncan! ¿Dónde estabas? —fue el "tierno saludo" de mi madre— ¡Prometiste llegar temprano!

Comencé a subir las escaleras hacia mi habitación, rodeé los ojos al escuchar otro grito de mi madre.

—Lo siento mamá —dije mecánicamente, al parecer ella se sorprendió de mi amabilidad porque ablando el entrecejo y adoptó una expresión de preocupación, demonios.

—Duncan ¿Ocurrió algo? —preguntó con intenciones de también subir la escaleras.

—No quiero hablar de eso —dije secamente, terminé de subir las escaleras y estaba cruzando el pequeño pasillo para llegar a mis habitación— Estaré en mi cuarto.

Y cerré la puerta de un trancazo, tanto que el tablero de dardo rebotó sobre la madera y se cayó, no me importó.

Me quité la converse dando un par de zapatazos me tumbé en la cama de inmediato quedando boca abajo, ya se me habían quitado las ganas de comer, bañarme o ver la televisión.

Ya que no quería descargarme con la almohada así fuera gritando sobre ella o cayéndole a golpes, prefería darme la vuelta y quedándome viendo el techo.

La imagen de Courtney Jonson fue la que apareció en seguida, juro que si hubiera tenido algo en la mano se le hubiera lanzado al techo para así desvanecer esa estupida morena con cara de inocente que traía.

Ella de inocente no traía nada, se notaba que las apariencias engañaban. Todo lo que era ella, era una fachada, una puta y mal hecha fachada. Tan decente que se veía la Jonson.

El maldito cartel que había leído se me vino otra vez a la mente, el nombre de ese dichoso local me titilaba cada cinco segundos como burlándose e de mí, el nombre de: Sex Night Club me estaba comenzando a dar nausea.

Reí con algo de amargura, tanta veces que había querido entrar a unos de esos famosos locales que ahora me causaban repugnancia, las ironías de la vida me dije.

¿Saben de qué se trataba ese local?

Exacto.

Un centro de stripeer.

* * *

OK... No me maten!

Tampoco me tiren tomates, lechuga ni mucho menos pierda, tampoco quiero que me manden asesino especializados, no me pongan mi nombre en el correo infrenal o que me metan en una cama de tortura al mas puro estilo de Saw y por si son magos... tampoco me mande Crucio, Setusempra o avada kedavras...

No le pienso explicar nada por ahora...

Lo unico que pinedso decir es que lean el tituo del fic: Las dos caras de una moneda. Es la maxima /Y mejor) pista que puede tener para resolvar cualquier duda que surgan al rededor del fic.

Ok... ya, volviendo a la trama...

Sobre Trent... que puedo decir? No puedo dejar por fuera a ese chico tan tierno y amable, se que resulta estraño que resulte ser "amigo" de Duncan, pero simplemente lo puse por que... ahhhh! spoiler :P

Duncan se enojo, si... Ok, el pensando que esta en un curso, que ayuda a niños desamaprados, que vive ahi o es que tiene novio... cuando en realidad entra a un centro stripeer. Aceptemosolo, cualquier que tuviera buenas expectativas de una persona y se encuentra con esa... se decepciona.

Ya dije que no uedo alclarar nada, solo dire que importante para la parte de la trama.

Mmmmm... a ver, vamos adejharles preguntas para que se le inscruten en el cerebro:

Por que Courtney entro ahi? Porque Duncan se enojo tanto? Fue porque pensaba que Courtney realmente era una santa o algo mas? Justin sera unos de los clientes populares de ese sitio? se encontrran Duncan, Courtney y Justin en ese sitio? Duncan hablara con Courtney? que le dira? peleaeran otra o vez o tendra una conversacion civilizada? Porque meti a trent a la historia? Tiene que ver con la trama? sabremos que le pasa a copurtney finalmente? Dejare de hacer tantas preguntas? me seguiran dejando tan bueno rrewiews...

estos y mas en el siguiente cap, llamdo: Sobreviviendo a "la señorita perfecta"

Quiere que actualice rapido?

Rewiews!


	8. Sobreviviendo a la Y que perfecta

**Por favor, si me quieren, no me obligue a disculkparme or mi tardanza T.T **

**Ya estoy aqui! **

**jajaja, estoy medio melodrmatico o es que el sueño ya me afecto¡? xD**

**Nahhh chica, les hablo alla abajo :P **

**Tdi no me pertenece y bla bla bla... **

* * *

**Capitulo 8: Sobreviviendo a la "Y que perfecta"**

Lo primero que hice al despertar fue, meterle un manotazo al depertador para que se callara de una puta vez.

Me dolía la cabeza, y el condenado aparato solo había atinado a caerse y seguir chillando como loco, si no fuera porque sentía la flojera al cien por cierto le hubiera metido un buen golpe de una buena vez ¿y que mas? ¡Ah, si! El estupido sol entraba por la ventana pegándome directo en el rostro.

Me cubrí la cabeza co la almohada, prometí que apenas llegara el fin de semana compraría unas cortinas, negras preferiblemente.

Con algo de suerte mis padres se olvidarían que tenía hijo se irían como si nada y me dejarían solo en la casa, así podría dormir hasta la una y tal vez se me podría ir el mal genio.

—¡Duncan, a levantarse! —claro a Rachel Swan nunca se le olvidaría que tenían a un hijo a quien molestar— ¡Primer y ultima aviso!

Tragándome todas las maldiciones, me levanté y me fui derecho al baño, sin abrir aun los ojos, no me pregunten como llegué ileso hasta la ducha, casia me había resbalado con la barra de jabón que estaba sobre el piso.

Abría el agua caliente a todo lo que dio, esperando que el vapor y el agua deslizando por mi piel, me relajara un poco.

Me quité la ropa de ayer, puesto que ni me había dado la gana de cambiarme y me había dormido incluso con los zapatos puestos, y me metí a la ducha.

Bien, por lo menos el agua caliente trataba mi mal humor, más o menos.

Aunque las gotas de agua casi me quemaban la piel y el vapor me ahogaba, no estaba tan mal, eso me recordaba a la vez que había escapado del reformatorio, había cavado un túnel, pero resultó que daba a para a una agua termales y…

—¡Por un demonio! —grité queriéndome desquitar con lo primero que tocara mi puño, en este caso la pared del baño. Maldije al sentir el dolor pero francamente me daba igual, estaba furioso.

Con rabia, cerré la llave de la ducha, y atándome una toalla ala cintura, salí de ella sin importarme empapar el piso al salir.

Me vestí y arreglé rápidamente, tenía que salir de aquí pero ya.

Tomé mi mochila y bajé las escaleras, mi madre ya estaba haciendo el desayuno, el olor de panqueques mi inundó de inmediato y tuve que ser fuerte para aguantar y no caer rendido antes la mesa del comedor.

—Siéntate Duncan, solo tengo que terminar de hacer el jugo de naranja —¡Rayos! Mi jugo favorito junto con el de banana, negué con la cabeza. Mis prioridades podían cambiar de un momento a otro.

—Me voy a entrenar —dije tajante, Rachel se me quedó mirando con el ceño fruncido, me encogí un poco— Hace tiempo que no lo hago y de por si ya es medio tarde, mejor me voy.

—Pero, ¿Y la comida? —preguntó Rachel algo desconcertada, tal vez porque ni siquiera me dignara a robarme una tostada o por mi tono de seriedad, no lo sé— ¡Duncan!

—Comeré algo en el camino —respondí antes de salir por la puerta de la cocina y dirigirme al garaje.

Dejé, como siempre, la mochila en el asiento trasero del carro, y apenas el motor reaccionó, conduje a toda velocidad hacia el lugar donde siempre me descargaba, el parque.

En menos de quince minutos me bajé del carro, y puse los pies sobre el verde pasto del espacioso parque.

No era gran cosa, solo metros de pastos verdes, una fuente el medio, los típicos niños saltando de acá para allá, lo vendedores ambulantes, perros y gatos callejeros… lo normal.

Me dirigí directo a mi objetivo, como el parque era mas para hacer deportes que otra cosa, en una esquina había varios multiusos libres a la disposición para quien lo quisiera.

Agarré una y de inmediato me puse a hacer ejercicio.

Si había algo que me tranquilizaba aparte de las chicas o buen partido de fútbol, era hacer deporte hasta caer medio muerto. No importaba si había nieve, sol o lluvia, si estaba estresado, mi mejor remedio era pasar como mínimo tres horas entrenando.

Y así pasaron esas tres horas, en las que hice flexiones, barras, extensiones, algo de parkour(*) y nuevamente flexiones, unas cuantas chicas se me acercaron y me pidieron el numero (Tres mas a la agenda, he de agregar) y había competido con un tipo a ver quien hacia saltos triples hacia atrás seguidos, obviamente gané yo.

¡Ya estaba de mejor humor! Incluso se me había olvidado porque estaba enojado. Compré una de esas bebidas energizantes mientras me sentaba en una banca a descansar un poco. Mi teléfono comenzó a sonar y le contesté medio de mala gana, era Geoff.

—¿Qué pasó, amor? —pregunté por solo bromear, y aprovechando me quitaba de encima a un gay que se me había quedado viendo el trasero por mas de media hora.

—Amor y que nada —decía Geoff serio, arqueé una ceja preguntándome que le pasaba— ¿Dónde diablos estas? Te estuve llamado…

¡Ah! Así que por eso sentía la molesta vibración en mi trasero, yo pensaba que era, buen, no importa…

—Pues en el parque, entrenado —respondí algo precavido ¿Habría olvidado algo?

—¡Pues que hoy nos asignaran tarea, idiota! —decía Geoff casi fritándome, rodeé los ojos, como si el no me la pudiera dar— ¡Y de biología!

De inmediato me levanté con urgencia.

—¡Mierda! ¡Lo olvidé! —grité parándome de la banca. tenía que ir corriendo hasta el colegio, no me podía perder ese maldito trabajo— ¡Ya voy para allá!

Sin despedirme ni nada, colgué el teléfono, me lo metí en el bolsillo, y me fui corriendo a la camioneta.

Apenas me monté en ella, la arranqué y puse el motor a toda velocidad.

En menos de cinco minutos llegué el edificio, me bajé de un saltó y me fu corriendo hacia los salones.

—Si mi madre se entera que no entré a las clases de la mañana, soy hombre muerto —si lo sé, eso no sonaba muy macho, pero cualquiera que conociera Rachel Swan me podría entender— Y peor, si me pierdo el trabajo de biología… ¡Me vota de la casa!

—¡Duncan! —un gritó me sacó de mi carrera contra reloj, me detuve al ver a Geoff, caminó hacia mi, sobraba decir que estaba sorprendido— ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Mmmm… ¿Yendo hacia clases? —pregunté como si fuera lo mas obvio. Bueno, en realidad lo era.

—Eso lo entiendo, pero ¿No crees que es mejor esperar a que comience primero? —¿Qué? Miré mi celular, faltaban quince minutos para que terminara el almuerzo. Mierda, había corrido tanto para nada. Geoff rió y con un movimiento de la mano me indicó que la siguiera— Vamos viejo.

Sin decir palabra lo seguí, me había pasado de bruto.

Nos sentamos en la misma mesa de siempre, con Geoff y Bridggete, la cual estaba muy concentrada escribiendo en un cuaderno, decidí mosquearla un rato.

—¿Qué escribes, tu diario? —pregunté a su espalda, ella se sobresaltó para después miarme con el ceño fruncido, se dio media vuelta haciendo que su cola de caballo me golpeara en toda la cara, yo bufé.

—Estoy haciendo una tarea que se me olvidó —dijo visiblemente nerviosa, no dejaba de escribir en el cuaderno, tan rápido que incluso me mareaba.

—¿Por qué se te olvidó, Bridggete? —pregunto Dj mientras yo me sentaba en la silla, aun contrariado porque una hippie me hubiera ignorado.

Bridggete dejó de escribir un rato, nos miró a todos y sonrió.

—La novela estaba muy buena ayer —fue todo lo que dijo, yo rodeé lo ojos, Geoff rió y Dj la miraba como comprendiéndola.

—Aun no entiendo la gracia de las telenovelas —dije— Siempre tratan de lo mismo: los protagonistas se encuentras y es "amor a primer vista" se llevan súper bien, la chica normalmente es de un barrio pobre mientras que el hombre es empresario o algo por es estilo, hay como cuatro mil problemas pero finalmente termina casados.

Ya había dicho la mayoría de los clichés de telenovelas, con inicio, desarrollo y final, tal vez la vida de guionista no me fuera tan mal, con tal que pusieras a la protagonista llorando cada dos capitulo por el tipo, tenias con que comer.

—¡Hey, no te olvides de la gemela malvada! —me siguió el chiste Geoff, por supuesto ¿Cómo olvidarla?— Siempre finge estar embrazada y por eso el protagonista se casa con ella, al final ella termina muerta, o seriamente degradada.

—Y el tipo nunca se entera que ella es mala, sino justo al final —completé haciendo un gesto vago con la mano para después afincar el codo sobre la besa y poner mi barbilla ahí, miraba a Geoff y a Bridggete simultáneamente— ¿Me falto algo?

Un silencio por parte de ellos dos.

—¡Si! —contestó emocionado Dj— La pasión con que se aman los protagonistas, como superan todos su obstáculos y sobre todo ¡El fervor que siente cada vez que están justos!

Geoff y yo no miramos, para de reír a carcajadas, la verdad es que a veces Dj parecía gay.

—¿Te refieres a cuando tienen sexo? —y para sorpresa de todos Dj se sonrojó, mas no dijo nada. El que calla otorga pensé con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Bridggete nos miraba a todos, con algo de asco, hasta a su querido novio Geoff, pero después suspiró, siguió escribiendo en cu cuaderno azul sin dirigirnos la mirada.

—Tengo que buscar amigas mujeres —declaró, la verdad es que si, debía estar con amiga mujeres, en otra mesa, fue de aquí. ¿Qué? Era realmente fastidiosa cuando queríamos hablar de temas de hombres, o sea sexo —Tengo que terminar estos apuntes, si no Courtney me matara….

Mala elección para amiga, Oswen.

—¿te pusiste con ella? —preguntó sorprendido Geoff, Bridggete asintió.

—La vi sola, me dio lastima y le pregunté si quería hacer el trabajo conmigo —respondió simplemente, después suspiró— Pero no sabía que era tan exigente con los trabajos.

Rodé los ojos, por supuesto la dizque perfecta Jonson debía tener todo a la perfección, sino, estallaría el mundo.

—Yo nunca dije que juntarse con ella era cosa fácil —se metió Dj con un tono de circunstancia— Cuando hicimos esa encuesta psicológica, o yo que sé, ella exigía respuesta de mas de dos líneas.

Si, ya me imaginaba que pondría en su encuesta: Me prostituyo y por eso tengo niveles altos de estrés. Sacudí la cabeza, mi imaginación estaba dando vueltas por ahí y estaba diciendo cosas que no eran.

Si de acuerdo, era teibolera, pero eso no significaba que se acostara con otros hombres ni nada por el estilo, solo les bailaba… con escasa ropa dejando mucho a la imaginación, es un tubo, con música que seguramente solo hablaba dinero, con estupidos pervertido que querían meter plata dentro de la escasa ropa de la muchacha…

Apreté mi mano en un firme puño, de solo imaginármelo me daba asco. Y pesar que hace poco yo quería ir a unos de esos clubes.

—¿Y se enteraron de lo ultimo que pasó con Courtney? —¿Desde cuando había pasado de ser Jonson a simplemente Courtney? Ya sabía yo que Dj era un traidor— Al parecer se peleó con el tal Harold de tal manera, que ahora cada vez que lo ve, lo quiere matar.

—¿No era ese chico que el otro día Courtney lo defendió de Duncan? —preguntó curios Bridggete y como si yo no estuviera aquí.

Bueno, por otro lado yo dudaba mucho que la Jonson se dejara tocar por cualquier hombre, era muy casta ella.

Pero de nuevo parecía que las palabras "Burdel" y "Stripeer" se me vinieron a la mente, pero esta vez como si estuviera alumbrada con neón en lo alto de mi oscura mente.

Esa no era casta ni de chiste, por favor ¿Cuánta mujeres vírgenes se fueran a trabajar a en un lugar donde cualquier hombre le preguntaba "A cuanto la hora"? Era ridículo.

—Es mi opinión, Jonson se merece otro tipo de amigos —opinó Geoff acomodándose su sombrero vaquero— Ese tal Noah y Cody, están normal, pero ¿Harold?

¿Con cuanto se habrá acostado ya? Esa pregunta me carcomía, pero mas que eso me enfurecía.

Ahora sabía como mantenía su perfecto promedio, acostándose con los profesores, y quien sabe, también con las profesoras, una persona así no conocía los límites en mi opinión. Tal vez incluso, se peleó precisamente con Harold porque no le pagó lo que habían acordado.

—¿Saben si la profesora de biología vino? No la he vis…

—¡¿Se pueden callar? —exploté de repente— todo lo que escuchó en este mesa es ¡Courtney Jonson! ¡Courtney Jonson! ¡Courtney Jonson! ¡COURTNEY JONSON! Yo que sepa esta es una mesa hecha para ir a comer, no un club de fans que están obsesionados con la samaritana esa.

Terminé con el entrecejo mas fruncido de lo habitual, mientras las manos me temblaban de la rabia, mirando a cada uno a ver quien se atrevía a contradecirme.

—¿Duncan, te encuentras bien? —se atrevió a preguntar Bridggete que se encontraba encogida en el pecho de Geoff. En ese momento, sonó la campana.

—Me voy aquí —farfullé antes de darme media vuelta e irme.

Llegué al salón en un dos por tres, y me senté en el primer puesto mas alejado que vi, estaba cojo y rayado hasta por debajo de la mesa, pero supongo que perviviría.

Diez minutos después, llegó el de biología… un momento ¿El de?

De repente la pregunta de inconclusa de Bridggete me hizo acordarme, la loca de biología había faltado quien sabe porque. Así que como nadie podía tener el suficiente corazón con los alumnos, había preferido mandar un suplente.

La taladré con la mirada divertido, ya me imaginaba unas buenas bromas al nuevo mastodonte que había puesto como profesor.

Cerró la puerta tras su espalda y dejando a los alumnos que aun no había entrado, afuera. Su mirada asesina pasó por todo nosotras hasta detenerse en mis y con un gruñido, desvié la mirada.

Tal vez no era buena idea hacerle una cuantas bromas. ¿Qué digo? Ni una era capaz de hacerle a esa cara de asesino.

—Soy el profesor Hachet. Muy clases, hay mucho que ver y quiero terminar temprano — se presentó escuetamente ese tipo. Bueno por lo menos no sería como los demás profesores con una presentación encantadora y obligarnos a pararnos para presentarnos de igual manera— Así que comenzaremos con las parejas para un trabajo que me obligaron a hacerles, las cuales impondré yo…

Y comenzó a nombrarnos a todos, quedando parejas mas disparejas que en una serie se los noventa. Al final solo quedamos cinco.

—Antonieta Bladimir y Joan Tune —mas nombres raros a continuación y… un momento.

Solo quedábamos la Jonson, una chica que ni el nombre me sabía y yo, me encogí en mi asiento. Por favor, no, no podía tener tan mala suerte.

—Duncan Swan… —No puedo estar con Courtney-prostituta-Jonson, no puedo estar con ella…— Lisa Bruñes.

Suspiré con alivio, sabía yo que el destino no podía ser tan malo conmigo.

—Pero profesor —intervino uno de los chicos— A Lisa Bruñes la sacaron la semana pasada.

—Cierto —refunfuñó el profesor revisando sus papeles— Duncan Parker con Courtney Jonson.

Maldito niño, lo miré con rabia por buen tiempo, hasta que el se volteó y al verme se asustó. Bien, por lo menos si no lo había podido matar, lo puse asustar con la mirada.

Después el hombre abrió los típicos libros de texto, leyó un par de líneas, pero después cerró los libros y lo lanzó a la basura.

—Según creo que la mejor manera de explicar genética es con ejemplos —por favor, que no viniera con el ejemplo de la abeja y la flor, rodé los ojos— así que párense y alejen las mesas, le ensacare a hacer llaves.

Arqueé una ceja, ese tipo de ejemplo nunca me lo habían enseñado en casa.

…

Wow… ¿Qué tenía que ver la lucha libre con la genética? No tenía ni idea, pero… ¡Había aprendido!

Quien diría que haciendo una llave al brazo se sabría que un gen recesivo se podía mostrar si el gen dominante faltaba ¡Yo no!

Ehhhhh, bueno…

Quitándome, el instinto Harold del cuerpo, me concentré en la teibolera que se hallaba frente a mi con las manos en las caderas.

—¿Qué deseas? —le pregunte "educadamente" con los pies sobre la mesa, los brazos detrás de mi cabeza a modo de almohada y escuchando música a todo volumen.

Pero lo que ella respondía para mi era como si se hubiera quedado muda, todo gracias a los estruendosos bajo que me taladraban los oídos, mucho mejor que escuchar puta-Jonson si me preguntan.

La miré levemente sorprendido cuando ella comenzó a cerrar los ojos alzando el dedo índice como si fuera una mujer sabihonda, rodé los ojos aburrido.

No pensaba enojarme más, así que había optado por lo mejor: Ignorarla todo lo posible mientras la insultaba en mi cabeza, era lo mejor para mi salud mental. Además, era divertido darle la razón como si estuviera loca.

Solo preste atención cuando ella dijo las palabras "reunirnos" y "Hoy"

—¿Disculpa? —pregunté quitándome los audífonos de un tirón y levantarme para encararla— Hay dos semanas para este trabajo, yo no pienso perder mi tiempo haciendo…

—¡Pues me importa poco! —me gritó de tal manera, que me hizo sentarme de un tiro— Yo tengo cosas importante que hacer, ¡Y no pienso dejar que la tarea se me acumule!

Lo miré con una mirada heladora, pero ella no desfrunció el ceño ni nada.

—¿Estarás muy ocupada en la noche, no? —le pregunté con descaro. Ella frunció el ceño peligrosamente.

—¿Qué preguntó? —preguntó. Yo alcé las manos como en son de paz, mientras recogía mis cosas en falsa calma.

—Nada, nada —le dije, cargándome mi mochila, después caminé hasta la puerta del salón— Bueno ¿Hay que irnos, no?

Y refunfuñando, me persiguió. Vale aclarar, que esta escena ocurrió, a vista de todo el salón que apenas había tenido tiempo de parar cuando había sonado la campana.

Caminamos en silencio hasta el estacionamiento, de lejos pude divisar a Dj, Geoff y Bridggete que me veía con una cara de "¿Qué pasó?" pero los ignoré olímpicamente y fui directo a mi camioneta. Por hoy, que ellos se consiguiera otro chofer.

—Bien ¿Piensas subir? —le pregunté de mala gana, ella me envió una cara de furia, pero al final se subió, mirando con sorpresa la tapicería de cuero negro de mi camioneta, sonreí con arrogancia.

—¿Sorprendida? —le pregunté, Jonson asintió embobando acariciando la piel— No estarás muy acostumbrada a subirte a carros así, o puede ser todo lo contrario…

No creía que el puesto de puta ganara mucho, menos en ese tipo de barrios. Pero, por el otro lado, cualquier hombre de por lo menos sesenta años, debía pagar por un buen servicio, y por ende tener mucha plata. Tal vez Courtney-zorra-Jonson ya se había subido a muchas camionetas que conducían viejos multimillonarios o cosas por el estilo.

—¿a que te refieres? —preguntó medio nerviosa— sabes que conducía el chevy, no he tenido otro tipo de carro.

—Cierto… —le di la razón supuestamente.

El resto del camino estuvo en silencio, salvo por las indicaciones que ella me daba para llegar a su casa ¿En que momento habíamos dicho para ir para allá? Tal vez cuando ella hablaba y yo no lo escuchaba.

—Gira hacia la derecha a la tercera calle —me dijo, y yo, como perro obediente, obedecí.

Me quedé con la boca abierta al ver una gran casa frente a mí.

No podía creer que en ese lugar viviera Jonson, pero por no haber más edificios, al parecer así era.

Eso de la prostitución debía de dar mucha mas plata de lo que yo creía.

La Jonson sin palabras, se bajó de la camioneta.

—Andando —me gritó desde lejos. Yo la seguí.

—¿Esta… es tu casa? —pregunté observando cada mínimo detalle.

—…La de mis padres —me respondió secamente.

No quería ni imaginar que pensaría sus padres si descubrieran que su princesita se prostituía por ahí.

Entramos a la casa, y no vi mucho la decoración porque me llevó directo a la sala.

Cuando estuvimos las dos ahí, Courtney se volteó con una mirada de deseo en sus ojos y se abalanzó sobre mi, besándome con furia mientras jalaba de mi camiseta para sacármela…

Sacudí la cabeza ante esos pensamientos, en realidad la Jonson solo se había volteando hacia mi para entregarme unos libros que parecían de la prehistoria.

—Aquí tienes todo lo que necesitas para tu parte del trabajo —¿me habían dicho mi parte del trabajo, ya? Creo que debí haberle prestado atención cuando hablaba. Tragué en seco al abrir el libro en dos para ve la letra número dos y las cientos de páginas que tenia— ¡Cuidado, que es viejo!

—Por favor, como si no tuvieras para comprarte otro —aunque claro, tal vez se gasta mas de la mitad de su sueldo en caja de d condones y ropa atrevida.

Ella gruñó mas no dijo nada y se sentó en la mesa de vidrio comenzó a leer un libro el doble de grueso que el mío, bien me hubiera podido salir peor… me dije.

La tarde se hizo tortuosamente larga, lo único que hacia para entretenerme era preguntarle cosas a la Jonson como "¿Qué hacia alguien tan "casta" como ella en la noche para entretenerse?" o si de verdad era capaz de usar bikini en la playa. Como siempre, o fruncía el ceño o apretaba el lápiz, pero mas nada.

Hasta que, a la tres y cuarenta y siete minutos exactamente, explotó, en medio de mi pregunta de que si ella se había puesto a pensar en hacer un trío alguna vez.

—¿Se puede saber que es lo que te pasa? —la Jonson se había parado frente a mi de golpe sin importar que sus preciados libros cayeran al suelo.

Arqueé una ceja sin inmutarme realmente, me daba igual que ella se quedara afónica de tantos gritos, se cruzó de brazos gruñendo como gato en celo. Bueno, ustedes entienden, esa mirada llena de recelo y su típico gruñido que solo se escucha cuando se presta atención. Sus gritos, como era predecible, continuaron.

—¡Desde que llegamos has actuado como un inmaduro! ¡Me has dicho más insinuaciones que un libro de adivinanzas! y lo peor... ¡No has adelantado nada del informe! Me importa muy poco si no quieres estar aquí haciendo el trabajo, a mi si me importa la nota y...

—¿Quien dice que por eso estoy enojado? —¡Ja! por favor, puede que pudiera estar medio cabreado por tener que adelantar un estupido trabajo del cual teníamos tiempo para entregar dentro de dos semanas, pero no solo era por eso. Rodé los ojos por lo que había dicho la Jonson, la verdad es que me encontraba mas enojada por perder mi tiempo con una puta.

—¡Tu aptitud, malita sea! —me gritó nuevamente pero no me moví ni medio centímetro, mas bien, la miré aburrido— me molestas toda mi santa vida, después "tratas de hacerte mi amigo" en la peor manera que pueda existir, luego quieres saber de mi vida y descubre cada estupido detalle como si me buscaras en google, y ahora... parece como si te hubiera escupido a la cara... ¿Eres bipolar te la das?

Me quede un momento en silencio. Me contuve de reírme con eso de "como si me buscaras en google" por que no daba la risa, me repetía cada dos segundos. Seguí con mi pose ruda y despreocupada, como si ella fuera invisible y estuviera observando la pared solamente.

Una idea se me incrustó en mi mente, de tal manera y tan repentina que no lo pensé dos veces antes de ponerla en practica.

Finalmente subí la vista y la mire a los ojos, sin sorprenderme de ver la furia en ellos. Con descaro y sin nada de disimulo pase mi vista por su cuerpo entero, analizando cada parte de su anatomía de arriba a abajo, sabiendo perfectamente que ella me seguía mirando.

De nuevo la vi a los ojos, ahora más que nunca estaba furiosa.

—No creo que "santa vida" sea una forma de describirte —aclaré tajante, su mandíbula prácticamente cayo al suelo.

—¿Qué dijiste? —me preguntó sin terminarse de creer lo que había acabado de decir.

Yo me levanté y la enfrente. Le sacaba solamente media cabeza de altura, pero era lo suficiente para poder tener una pose imponente, mi mirada altiva se hizo más notoria en ese momento.

Sus manos se hicieron una par de puños firmes, lista para repartir puñetazos, mas no me intimidé. Total solo era una mujer ¿Que tanto me podía hacer?

—Dime Jonson, ¿Cuanto cobras por hora? —pregunte haciéndole una indirecta bastante obvia.

Así es, pensaba revelarle "su pequeño secretito", que ella se enterara que yo ya sabía. Que si me daba la gana podía revelarle a todos cual su gran trabajo, el cual era ser una vil y vulgar desnudista, teibolera, prostituta o quien sabe que, y dañar su reputación de "chica perfecta". Que todos vieran que no era tan santa como se suponía que era y lo más impórtate... que era una sucia doble cara que pretendía ser una cosa, cuando era otra totalmente diferente.

—¿Qué? —al parecer, se le había acabado las respuestas cortantes a la Jonson.

—¿O es por cogida? no se como funciona muy bien las cosas de los burdeles, la verdad —dije lentamente viendo como su rostro se descomponía, a tal grado, que parecía que fuera a desmayarse.

Un silencio se formó en la gran sala. La tensión era tan palpable, que hasta se podía sentir en las puntas de mis dedos, o tal vez era mi deseo de meterle un puñetazo a algo, quien sabe.

Courtney retrocedió un par de pasos, incluso pude percibir que estaba temblando ligeramente**. **Arqueé una ceja mientras me cruzaba de brazos, sin moverme de mi sitio.

—¡¿me has estado espiando? —me preguntó, bueno, mas bien me gritó.

—Por favor, yo no desperdiciaría mi tiempo espiando perras como tu —hice un movimiento banal con mi mano quitándole importancia, para volver a mi posición inicial, cruzado de brazos. Después, rodé los ojos— Te vi por casualidad, como estabas dirigiéndote a ese sucio burdel con ropa de puta y le coqueteabas a borrachos en la calle.

La imaginación había hecho tal mella en mí, que la sola escena de ver a Courtney-santa-Jonson caminando hacia un centro de teibol, se había convertido en una de una mujer con escasas ropas caminando vulgarmente por la calle y proponiéndole a los hombres una noche de sexo a cambio de unas pocas monedas.

En vez de hacer algo medianamente inteligente, como sacudir la cabeza para que la imagen bizarra se me borrara de la mente, preferí que la imagen estuviera retenida con mano firme en mi subconsciente, para que mi furia no se disipara.

Vi como seguía con los puños apretados, como si estuviera conteniendo la rabia. ¿La rabia de qué, de que hubieran descubierto su "pequeño" secreto? Al final suspiró y me miró fijamente, parecía realmente vencida.

—De acuerdo Swan, descubriste mi trabajo —y aun tenia ese tono de "princesita mandona" fruncí el ceño, ella se acercó hacia mi, con la mirada gacha y alzando una mano— pero no todo es...

Me aleje un par de pasos, con asco.

Es decir, no solo había sido una total hipócrita teniendo una vida de "chica A" cuando en realidad era una perra, si no que también había tratado de... ¿coquetearme? Si, seguramente quería hacer eso. Coquetearme, engatusarme, acostarse conmigo y quien sabe más, con tal que no revelara su secretito.

La miré con asco.

—¿Qué pretendes? —le pregunté ofendido— no sé tu pero yo no me acuesto con perras.

Si cada vez mas, mi lado cabron salía a flote.

De repente, al parecer, su lado orgulloso se le vino al frente y superó al del miedo o yo que se.

—Para tu información es un teibol donde trabajan chicas que no le queda otro tipo de fuente de ingresos... —la "escuché" supuestamente, pero me daba igual lo que ella estuviera diciendo sobre sus compañeras de trabajo, clientes, sueldos, etc. Al final, suspiró otra vez— Pero no gastare mi tiempo en explicarte eso, escúchame un momento...

Ah no, eso si que no. Ahora yo sería el que hablaría y ella se quedaría calladita.

—¡No, tu escucha! —exploté de repente, gritando y acercándome a Jonson, ella retrocedió— Desde que llegaste al maldito colegio has actuado como una mimada niña de mamá y papá, haciéndote la santurrona, creyéndote la chica perfecta... ¡y mas!

En un segundo le había dicho todo los sobrenombres que le tenia, y aun faltaba. Ella retrocedió más, tal vez por miedo de mi mirada. Me había acercado tanto a ella que nuestros rostros solo estaban a centímetros del mío.

—escucha Duncan, yo no... —¿estaba tan asustada que me había llamado por mi nombre? Wow... eso de verdad que era sorprendente.

—¡Cállate! —le grité, ella se encogió levemente. Como si tuviera miedo de que se me pasara la mano, literalmente.

Con un bufido me retire de su rostro y comencé a pasear por toda la habitación, resistiendo la tentación de tirar todas su cosas al suelo. Pronto, mi furia salió de nuevo, en otra tanda de insultos.

—Pero resultaste se una falsa, ¡una perra! ¡Una vil puta! ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué la gente no se diera cuenta? ¡No eres nada! ¡Me das asco!—

Lo ultimo lo dije mirándola directamente, donde, pude observar perfectamente como su rostro pasaba de ser una mueca de rendida, a pasar a ser una de furia, y luego ¿Una de tristeza y resentimiento?

Hubiera podido ignorar eso perfectamente, pero ¿Qué con las ganas de llorar?

Se dio media vuelta, dándome la espalda. Pude ver como sujetaba con fuerza la mesa donde se apoyaba, como si la quisiera partir, además de que su cuerpo comenzaba a sufrir pequeños sepamos.

Estaba llorando.

De repente sentí, como toda la furia que sentía se iba a quien sabe donde, dándole paso a la culpa.

Di un paso hacia delante, dispuesto aunque sea a retractarme de lo último que había dicho, pero su voz me detuvo.

—Fuera —me dijo con voz neutra, pero retenida entre sollozos.

Me mordí el labio inferior, y en un suspiro, me terminé de acerca a ella.

Vale, lo admitía, me había pasado. Ahora tendría que ser dulce y bajarme de mi nube de orgullo para disculparme, y tratar que Jonson no me atacara directo a la yugular.

—Escucha Jonson, yo no… -mientras trataba de formular una disculpa semi decente, desviaba mi vista incomodo, odiaba tanto tener que disculparme.

—¡Te dije que fuera! —me gritó volteando de repente, y de nuevo me quedé paralizado.

Tenía razón, había estado llorando. Sus ojos estaba rojos y lagrimas aun recorría por sus mejillas.

Con furia y una rapidez increíble, agarró el libro que había dejado caer y me lo lanzó directo a la cabeza, que esquivé con suerte, dándome justo en el cuello.

—Jonson, yo no… —pero esta vez fue el jarrón chico que no me dejo terminar, esta había estado cerca de mi frente, por suerte, solo consiguió despeinarme.

—¡Lárgate, no te quiero ver…! —uno, dos, tres, cuatro gritos que e decían que me tenia que correr pitando, y para asegurarse, a cada grito, un objeto nuevo lanzaba, con una fuerza propia de un oso.

Decidí marcharme cuando un portarretrato me rompió la ceja.

A ese punto la Jonson ya estaba sentada en el suelo, siguiendo gritando y llorando, con una mirada de culpa cerré la puerta, justo antes de que otro jarrón chino se estrellara contra la puerta.

Tragué en seco, sintiendo como mi corazón se oprimía dolorosamente, me llevé una mano al pecho.

Por una razón no me había gustado verla así de humillada cuando prácticamente le escupí la verdad n la cara, tampoco verla furiosa por eso, y menos…

Verla llorar.

Creo que ya era tarde para retractarme de mis actos. Cerré los ojos con furia.

Realmente, era un idiota.

* * *

**y... se esperaban eso? **

**apuesto a que no! **

**la pelea la hice en casa de mi papa porque estaba aburrida, aqui hice todo lo demas xD **

**bueno, ya poniendose serio... **

**esta ser ua de las mucha pelea SERIAS que tendra Duncan y Coourtney... **

**desde aqui el fic se pondra serio... pienselo chicas... Cpourtney esta FURIOSA y aunque Duncan se siente arrepentido, y tal vez... solo tal vez se disculpe... conocemos a Courtney **

**Duncan tendra que llorar sangre, mas de una ocasion... y no se si Courtney lo hara una que otra vez ... no quiero darle toda la culpa a Duncan xD... aunque se lo merezca -.- **

**Una coa que quiero alcarar... **

**yo no tengo prejuiciocos contra las personas que trabajan en burdeles, prostibulos ni nada que se asemeje... mas bien, en cierto manera las respeto. Eso ttrabajo son los mas antguos d los que hay, y, aunque yoi nunca lo haria (No sirvo para que me exploten) admito que es un trabajo que merece ser respetado y todo los demas... Si alguien lo lee y el teibolera o semejante, o conoce a alguien que lo es y le tiene afecto, no se siente ofendido. Lo hice por elt rama, no por que de verdad crea eso de la prostituas... si lo se, lo ultimo sono como que mal.**

**alcarando eso... no se que decir sobnre el proximo cap...**

**solo que hay una gran posibilidades de que un castigo se impoga :P**

**a ver.,.. me voy**

**de verdad espero rewioew n.n **

**Asi no tardere tanto :P **

**de verdad que aprecio sus comentarios! **

**jajaj, mejor me voy xD **

**chao! **


	9. Intentando hacer las pases

**Ni el cartoon, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos autores.**

**Hago esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión (Pero si alguien me contrata... no me quejo)**

**Lo único que me vendría perteneciendo fuera la trama, ademas de ciertos OC's, ademas de la trama... quien me los robe, lo mato.**

**sin mas que decir, el cap:**

* * *

**Capitulo 9: Intentando hacer las pases**

De esa pelea, habían pasado específicamente, dos semanas y un día. Hoy, era viernes, y yo estaba a unas horas de ir al instituto, con los ánimos por los suelos, he de agregar. Solo pude atinar, con un gran fastidio y desanimo recorriendo todo mi soñoliento cuerpo, a tirar de un golpe el despertador, que se estrelló contra el suelo y no sonó más. Con mas fastidio me puse la almohada encima de la cara, queriéndome ahogar en ella.

Los recuerdos, aun después de dos semanas, me eran vividos, muy a mi pesar.

Después de aquella discusión, al llegar mi casa, me fui directo a la cama, sin hacer casos a los gritos de mis padres, lazándole la mochila y haciendo que rodara por las escaleras. No hice caso a mi madre exigiéndome una disculpa ni siquiera le respondí cuando me preguntó si algo me había pasado, solo me encerré en mi cuarto sin bajar a comer o a estirar las piernas, estaba allí, sintiéndome la peor basura del mundo. Y es que en realidad, lo era.

Porque una cosa, era reclamarle la verdad a la Jonson, pues se lo merecía, más o menos, total a mi parecer ella no debía aparentar lo que no era, y menos aun cuando se la daba de que nunca había roto un plato. Pero, ¡Joder! Tampoco debía de haber dicho todo eso, menos aun de llegar al límite de hacerla llorar, ¿Qué era yo? Seguro que hombre no, por hacer llorar a una mujer.

Al día siguiente traté de disculparme. O al menos intenté.

Primero, la había alcanzado en los estacionamientos…

—_Eh… ¡Jonson! ¡Espera! —la llamé a gritos apenas la vi cruzar la puerta de la entrada de peatones, el problema fue, que ni caso me hizo. Suspiré igual sabía que no iba a ser tan fácil. _

_Bajándome de mi camioneta, cerré la puerta y me encaminé hacia ella, pero ni siquiera se dignó a aminorar o apresurar la marcha (Cualquiera de las dos era aceptable) o apretar los puños como normalmente hacía cuando yo me le acercaba a más de dos metros. Tragué seco. Esto debía ser mucho mas grave de lo que pensaba. _

_Casi corrí hasta donde estaba ella, pero para mi mala suerte, en esos momentos un tumulto de alumnos venía en dirección contraria de la mía ¿Resultado? Me estaban llevando por el medio, apenas si podía ver la cabellera castaña de Jonson cuando tuve que levantarme sobre las cabezas de dos chicos para hacerme escuchar. _

—_Jonson, eh Jonson… ¡Espera! —nada, seguía caminando como si ni siquiera me escuchara. De por si odiaba sentirme ignorado, pero esto ya me parecía el colmo, conteniendo la vena homicidas de golpear a todos hasta que me dieran paso ir llegar hasta donde ella, mis manos se hicieron puños y grité sin apenas darme cuenta, grité:— …¡Courtney! _

_Y como decía el dicho: Situaciones desesperadas, requerían medidas desesperadas. Así es, la había llamado por su nombre. _

_¿Saben que fue lo raro? _

_Exacto, no reaccionó. Normalmente si me atrevía a llamarla por su nombre, o por uno de sus acostumbrados apodos que había escogido para ella (Princesa, florerilla, señorita perfección, Santita Jonson, chica tipo A, la ultima virgen, mandona… la lista era larga y había de donde escoger); me dejaba bien en claro que solo tenía derecho a dirigirme hacia ella por su apellido. _

_Ese pequeño gesto, que parecía no ser gran cosa. Fue algo que dentro de mí, hizo tal mella que me dejó paralizado, el tiempo suficiente para que ella terminara de subir las escaleras y se perdiera por las puertas del colegio. _

—¡Duncan a levantarse! —gritó mi madre. Yo miré la puerta con aburrimiento y hastío. Desde hace horas que estaba despierto, en realidad no había pegado ojo en toda la noche.

—¡Ya voy! —le dije a mi madre, para que no me siquiera taladrando mis oídos con sus gritos.

Me levanté del desorden que era mi cara, y me dirigí al baño. Sin perder tiempo me quité el bóxer antes de meterme a la ducha, con el agua casi hirviendo para variar.

La segunda vez que trata de disculparme fue en el salón de clases, frente a todos. En esa ocasión, fue aplastante, sobre todo para mi orgullo.

_Ya con el salón lleno, estábamos esperando la llegada del profesor. Desde mi mesa, en la ultima fila, vigilaba cada movimiento de Jonson, como miraba aburrida la pizarra o como verificaba que su tarea estuviera en perfecto orden. En ese momento, justo cuando abría su mochila para agarrar un libro, decidí levantarme e ir hacia donde estaba ella, que, como no, para variar estaba sentada justo en el medio y en la primera fila. _

—…_¿Me puedes hacer el favor de escucharme? —pregunté ya estresado, pues llevaba mas de diez minutos hablando y ella, nada… ni me miraba, ni alzaba la cabeza ¡Ni siquiera se dignó a decirme algo cuando agarré su mochila! Si hasta el día que intenté tomar su borrador para limpiar un dibujo que estaba haciendo, agarró mi muñeca y la retorció hasta que soltara el condenado borrador. Pero por suerte, al parecer, con mi reclamo finalmente quiso prestarme atención. Alzó la vista y… la bajó de nuevo para abrir su librito y comenzar a leerlo. _

_Bien, oficialmente estaba harto. _

_Agarré su preciado librito y lo cerré de golpe. Finalmente Jonson alzó la vista, notoriamente enfadada, y su rostro se… ¿Sorprendió? De repente parte de mi se ilusionó. Si, seguramente había visto mi cara de furia combinada de arrepentimiento y había visto que de verdad lo sentía mucho… me iba a disculpar y todo iba a ser como antes. _

—…_Courtney —llamó una voz que arrastraba las palabras, y de inmediato sentí como las tiras del bolso de ella se me deslizaba de mis dedos— ¿Por qué mejor no te sientas conmigo hoy? Cody se sentará con Beth. _

…_Tal vez su cara de sorpresa no era por lo que yo pensaba. Me volteé al ver al más listo del salón, con su mirada de usual aburrimiento. _

—_¿En serio? —preguntó ella sorprendida, mirando a Noah, no a mi. Es mas, parecía como si yo fuera simple e invisible aire. _

—_Si te lo digo es por algo. Ven, vamos —dijo Noah caminando hacia Jonson, ella, de un tirón me quitó su libro y se levantó. Tan pronto hizo eso, Noah le pasó un brazo por los hombros._

_Me quedé de piedra, ¿Acaso Noah y Courtney…? _

_Levanté la vista, justo para ver como Noah me miraba por sobre su hombro. En sus ojos normalmente estoicos y sin brillo alguno, ahora rebosaba del veneno más mortífero y en su estado más puro. Tragué en seco, nunca antes, y menos aun en nerd, había visto ese tipo de mirar. Algo me dijo, que Noah sabía lo que había pasado. _

_Miré hacia el frente y todo el salón estaba en silencio, mirándome como si me hubiera salido una segunda cabeza, para después ver al par de morenos, ya sentados en su mesa. Pocos segundos después se escuchaban los cuchicheos de "Noah esta saliendo con Courtney", "Courtney le dijo no a Duncan", "Courtney es sexy" y "¿No que Noah era gay?" _

—Buenos días, Duncan —saludó Rachel como de costumbre terminando de dejar las tostadas sobre el plato— Come, esta caliente.

—Si mamá, gracias —le dije sentándome. Ella se volteó para verme con espanto, yo la miré arqueando una queja— ¿Pasa algo?

—Tu… ¿Dando las gracias? —preguntó mi madre caminando hacia mi y posando una mano en mi frente con gesto preocupado— ¿No será que tienes fiebre?

Lo dicho por Rachel, casi me hizo rodar los ojos, la verdad ¿Era tan raro que yo me comportara educado? Por favor, más bien debería estar feliz de que finalmente estuviera siendo educado.

—¿Qué fiebre y que nada? ¡Déjame comer! —Bueno, corrijo: medianamente educado. Rachel me miró con advertencia pero no dijo nada, y fue hacia el fregadero para comenzar a lavar los platos. Yo la miré por un rato mientras comía, y luego vi el asiento donde debía esta el jefe Swan, miré una vez más a mi madre.

—Por cierto ¿Y el viejo? —pregunté mordiendo la tostada. Rachel frunció el ceño.

—El señor, tiene una "reunión importante" o yo que sé… —preferí no preguntar ante eso, pues seguramente ellos dos habían peleando, de nuevo. Y al menor muestra de curiosidad mía, Rachel explotaría y me contaría todo, con lagrimeo y notas homicidas incluidas, era mejor guardar silencio.

Hice una mueca.

Por eso odiaba los matrimonios, te amargaban la vida.

—… ¿Y volverá? —pregunté antes de tomarme de un solo trago el zumo de manzana. Orando, de que la respuesta fuera negativa.

—¿A quien le importa? Tenemos una semana libre, antes de que el señor decida dar la cara, el muy cobarde —gruñó Rachel tomando el cuchillo que había estado enjabonando. La verdad, siendo mi padre no me aparecería sino dentro de un mes, y no sin un millón de globos rojos, un ramo de flores, y un peluche de un oso del tamaño de un refrigerador.

Y sobre todo, alejaría lo más posible a Rachel Swan de los cuchillos.

—Bueno… yo, tengo que ir a buscar a Geoff y Dj… nos vemos mamá —dije levantándome y yendo hacia ella, y ante todo pronóstico la abracé— Animante mujer, vete de compras, sobregira las tarjetas de crédito y que al viejo le de un paro cardiaco, doble si es posible.

Rachel se me volteó y me miró unos segundos, incluso pude ver un intento de un amago de sonrisa… pero después suspiró y cerró lo ojos mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Definitivamente, a ti te pasa algo —dijo sin más. Yo rodé los ojos, agarré mi mochila y me fui.

¡Carajo! Si las mujeres fueran más difíciles, me metería un tiro, eso seguro.

Primero con el problema de la Jonson, y luego con mi madre… ¡Mi madre! La persona a la que con decir un "te quiero mamá" o limpiar la casa, se le formaba una sonrisa en el rostro, y luego te complacían en el todo por el todo. Sacudí la cabeza, aun sin decirlo, sonaba cursi y empalagoso. Me dirigí hacia mi camioneta, y como de costumbre lancé mi mochila hacia el asiento trasero del carro, luego me monté en ella y arranqué el coche. El suave ronroneo me indicó para comenzar a conducir, como así también me recordó otro momento.

_Llevaba más de cinco minutos viendo a Courtney esperando en la parada del autobús, con la chaqueta bien puesta y de brazos cruzados, obviamente tenía frío. Dudé, miré hacia todas partes, y tragué en seco. _

_No sabía que me había llevado hasta ahí, así hubiera sido por la curiosidad o la culpa, había ido hasta donde estaba el primer trabajo de Courtney, ese, donde había tenido que servir de camarera en el "Buen Cerdo" y ese hombre con cara de explotador. Ahora mismo estaba tras el volante de mi auto, dudando de bajarme e ir hasta donde estaba ella, o dar marcha atrás e irme a mi casa. _

_Con un suspiró me bajé de mi camioneta, y temiendo por mi vida, me acerqué a ella. Al principio no notó mi presencia, pues estaba mirando hacia la calle con aire impaciente, pero cuando le toqué el hombro y se giro asustada, su cara pasó de inmediato a una de ira contenida._

—_¿Qué haces aquí? —me preguntó con rencor. Yo di un paso hacia atrás instintivamente, pero igual manera mantuve mi mirada en ella. _

—_Ven, te doy la cola —le dije, sin dar explicaciones, ni mucho menos unas disculpas. La miré, y para mi sorpresa ella se echó a reír, la miré desconcertado. _

—_Tu si que eres bravo, Swan —me dijo, con un toque amargo en la voz. Me barrió con la mirada, después miró hacia el frente— ¿Piensas que vas a hacer las pases conmigo? ¿Qué te voy a disculpar así como así, como sino hubiera pasado nada? _

—_Escucha, lo de la otra noche, yo… —Intervine, tratando de que aunque sea, mi mente formara las palabras que yo me negaba siempre a siquiera considerar: unas verdaderas disculpas. _

—_No me interesan tus disculpas, Swan —me cortó— Mira, tu estarás acostumbrados a estar por sobre todo y todos, que te hagan caso ante la menor orden de tu parte y este a tu santa voluntad ya sea como tus esclavos, bufones personales o simple personas para humillar… _

_Decía palabras que para mi, no tenían conexión a lo del problema principal, de yo haberle gritado todas esas cosas el otro día. La miré con duda, ella se giró hacia mí, mirándome con seriedad absoluta._

—_Pero yo no soy así. —me dijo— Anda, dime lo que te de la gana, humíllame, insúltame, llámame zorra o puta: Me da igual… _

—_¡Escucha Courtney! No es eso, me estas malinterpretando. El otro día yo estaba furioso, dije cosas sin pensar y… —en ese momento, el autobús llegó._

—_Pierdes el tiempo, Swan —fue todo lo que dijo ella, subiéndose en el autobús, este cerró sus puertas y se fue… _

Sin duda, de entre todas las discusiones que habíamos tenido, y las palabras que ella me había dirigido alguna vez: Aquella ocasión, fue donde mas quedé más afectado. No se si fue por lo que me dijo, o por el tono que utilizó: Como si fuera la escoria más inmunda del mundo, o quizás fue, porque en el fondo, tenía razón…total fue que el resto de mi día lo había pasado desanimado y melancólico. Preguntándome porque me sentía tan mal antes sus palabras que en si, no eran diferentes a las que me había dicho otros, pero sin embargo, esto era… Ah, sin palabras.

—Hola, Duncan —me saludó Dj con una sonrisa, subiendo al asiento de pasajero, le devolví el saludo sin ganas, el se me quedó viendo con extrañeza— ¿Ocurre algo, viejo?

—No pasa nada —le respondí, pero por dentro me pregunté sin tan mala cara traía, pues ya eran la segunda persona que me lo preguntaba, y considerando que solo había visto a dos personas, el pronostico era desalentador.

—Es que te ves raro —me dijo Dj examinándome con la mirada— Como… decaído, o exhausto.

—Si, tal vez sea por tener que levantarme mas temprano en ir en busca de ustedes dos —dije rodando los ojos, Dj me sonrió nerviosamente y subió las manos en son de disculpa. No habló más del tema en todo el camino hasta la casa de Geoff. Cuando este salió, increíblemente sin Bridgette pegada a su lado, y se subió a mi camioneta, se me quedó mirando por unos cuantos minutos.

—Duncan, luces diferente —me dijo afilando la mirada y mirándome de arriba abajo, como tratando de descubrir que rayos me pasaba. La verdad, estuve tentado a parar la camioneta, correrlos a patadas y seguir con mi camino. Aquellos par de idiotas, a veces podían ser realmente molestos, y más que nunca, lo estaban haciendo increíblemente bien hoy.

—¿Verdad que si? Ni siquiera preguntó si se podía copiar de mi tarea — cada vez la idea se me hacia mas tentadora, darle una patada en el trasero a cada uno y a ver como iban a llegar a la preparatoria por su propia cuenta. Es mas, podía ir despacio, para ver como corrían tratando de alcanzarme ¡Ja! par de ilusos.

Geoff, desde el asiento trasero me miraba, acercándose todo lo posible a mi, esto comenzaba a ser realmente incomodo por no decir raro, cuando el sonrió triunfalmente y se relajó en su asiento, por suerte, bien lejos de mi.

—¡Te pintaste el cabello de nuevo! ¿A que si? —yo rodé los ojos, y puse ver como Dj negaba lentamente con la cabeza, teniendo una mano en la frente mientras murmuraba "Paciencia", cosas que con Geoff, había de tener mucha. No había duda, estar lejos de Bridgette lo hacía ponerse mas tonto de lo normal, al menos con la rubia, usaba el cerebro, o quizás era más fácil ignorarlo cuando se besuqueaba con ella.

Al llegar al colegio, me sentí con unas ganas increíblemente inmensas de subirme de nuevo a mi camioneta, dar media vuelta e irme. Pero, contradictoriamente a mis deseos, me encontraba caminando hacia el salón de clases, solo. Cuando entré, pude ver a Jonson, tan temprano como de costumbre y ya preparada para clases, pasé por delante de ella sonriéndole, pero como ya esperaba, me ignoró olímpicamente.

Me senté detrás de Harold, que estaba solo, mirando con obsesiva fascinación una hormiga que caminaba sobre la mesa de su pupitre, yo rodé los ojos, este necesitaba urgentemente una novia, o por lo menos una vida.

Las clases dieron inicio, tan aburridas e insoportablemente largas como de costumbre, un momento, estoy mintiendo: Estas fueron muchos más horribles. Escuchar a la profesora hablar, que ya había salido del reposo, me hacía constantemente pestañear y bostezar. La verdad, fue un gran alivio para mí cuando sonó la campana indicando el almuerzo.

Me levanté agarrando mi mochila, salí del salón junto con los demás, esperando ansioso probar la comida de la cafetería, por mas asquerosa que fuera. Pero algo me detuvo, pude ver, como Harold cruzaba como un rayo y pasaba entre todos lo alumnos, en camino hacia la sala de computación, llevaba entre sus manos, una carpetas llena de papeles, accidentalmente dejo caer uno.

Con curiosidad, fue hasta la hoja, que resultó ser una foto y la tomé, me quedé anonadado. Era la foto de una muchacha, pero o era esa mi sorpresa era lo que estaba haciendo las muchacha, llevando un vestido que no dejaba nada a la imaginadote, se encontraba bailando con un hombre, muy pegada a el, mientras otros se aproximaba por detrás, metiéndole mano.

Arqueé una ceja, y encogiéndome de hombros, guardé la fotografía en mi mochila.

Cuando finalmente me senté en la mesa junto con mis amigos, y pude comer, sentí como el alma me volvía un poco. Y mientras veía a Courtney comer con Noah y Cody, al menos pude ver que sonreía y estaba tranquila. Mientras masticaba el engrudo del almuerzo, pensaba que ya había pasado varios días desde mi último intento de disculpa, y hoy, que se le veía más feliz y relajada, quizás podía intentarlo…

—¡Entonces decidido! El miércoles veremos Legión TDI: La película —gritó geoff fe repente haciendo que casi me ahogara, el chico alzo el puño con gloria— Espere meses para que estrenaran la película, quiero ver finalmente si la chica de la muerte es…

—Geoff, tranquilo —le calmó Bridgette sentándolo nuevamente en la mesa— Sé que estas animada, pero cálmate.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —rió Geoff con la mano detrás de la nuca. Dj rió también, yo estaba descolocada.

—¿Qué película? —

—Duncan, ve si prestas atención —dijo Bridgette negando con la cabeza— el miércoles es el estreno de Legión TDI: la película, tu sabes, esa que Geoff, Dj y _tu_ quieren ver desde hace mucho…

¡Ah, cierto! Esa película, ¿Cómo diablos lo había olvidado? Si esa serie se encontraba entre una de mis favoritas, me caía genial ese humanos que parecía demonio con esas alas negras, y era gracioso ver como molestaba a las de las emociones, haciéndole perder el control a cada rato. Sonreí.

—Cuenten conmigo. —dije parándome, justo antes de que sonara la campana indicando el reinicio de l tortura.

Las clases pasaron como de costumbre, y yo, aprovechando que no había nadie en la mesa de la frente, aproveché para montar los pies en la mesa y echarme una siesta. Cuando desperté, ya había sonado la campana.

Bostezando y desperezándome, tomé mi mochila y quise salir del aula, pero un tumulto de gente estaba parada en todo el frente de la puerta. Rodé los ojos al escuchar el típico chismorreo, y los tropecé y aporreé para que me dejaran pasar. Idiotas, debían buscarse una vida.

Pero cuando logré salir finalmente, me di cuenta del porque del chismorreo y de todas las personas ahí paradas: Carteles, posters, panfletos y miles de fotografías, de una persona en especifico ¿Adivinan quien? Exacto, Courtney Jonson, y no era fotos precisamente para postularse para ser la presidente de la clase, no: eran fotos eróticas.

Me quedé estático en el lugar, viendo con los ojos y las bocas bien abiertos, las distintas poses que hacía la morena, miradas sugestivas y en ciertas situaciones más que comprometedoras. Tragué en seco y di un paso hacia atrás, viendo hacia otra parte, gran error, del techo estaba colgado un gran estandarte que decía en grandes letras rojas "La verdad de Courtney Jonson" Giré la vista y pude ver como Dj y Geoff miraban los afiche con la misma sorpresa que yo, mientras bridgette había bajado la mirada apenada, jalando de la oreja de Geoff.

No se escuchaba ni una mosca, y supongo que fue por eso, que el sonido de una puerta abrirse me sobresaltó. Pude ver como Jonson salía mientras sostenía sus libros contra su pecho.

—No reuniremos mañana para la exposición, a practicar hasta que salga perfecto. Lo menos que quiero es que el pro… ¿Qué quieres, Cody? —preguntó Jonson volteando a ver a Cody, y cuando este señaló hacia atrás y Courtney miró en su dirección, pareció que el mundo se le vino encima. Abriendo los ojos hasta que pareciera que se le fueran a salir de las cuencas. Todo su cuerpo se tensó y dejó caer los libros en un ruido sordo.

La castaña miró lentamente a todos los rostros que la veían, y si mueca pronto formo una mueca de tristeza, como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Yo tragué seco, sintiéndome inexplicablemente culpable. Cuando su mirada se posó en mí, al parecer no resistió más. Antes una mirada nuevamente sorprendida y con el doble de dolor, cerró los ojos, cejando derramar lagrimas y salió corriendo perdiéndose entre los pasillos.

—B-bien, eh… —la voz de Noah salió al aire, rara vez nerviosa y sin saber que decir se puso en medio del salón, mientras Cody trataba de quitar el estandarte. Bridgette pareciendo reaccionar en fin, fue a ayudar, temblando como una hoja. Noah pareció recuperar su control y carraspeó molesto— Bien, aquí no hay anda que ver, váyanse a hacer sus propias vidas. Largo.

Nadie se movió, Noah rodó los ojos con molestia.

—¡Largo! Si no lo hace, puedo jurar que va a encontrar respirando por un tubo, ya que hay más de dos mil quinientos gases venenosos, donde sé preparar la mayoría y podría filtrarlos en su casa y ustedes ni cuenta se darían —rugió molesto, preso de la cólera. Todo el gentío pareció reaccionar de repente y se fue alejando de a poco.

Pero yo no me moví de mi sitio, ni siquiera cuando Noah me miró nuevamente con esa mirada envenenada, ni cuando el estandarte cayó a mis pies mostrando aun la imagen de Courtney. No podía moverme, mi cerebro no procesaba la idea…

Aun estaba estancado en la mirada de dolor y vergüenza de Jonson, antes de salir corriendo del corredor, con el orgullo pisoteado y su reputación y oportunidades de un buen vivir habían ido por el caño. Había sido humillada y ahora si, literalmente tachada de zorra, ahora por todo el colegio.

Finalmente, había comprendido lo que ella me había dicho.

* * *

**Uff!**

** Otro fanfic que revivo, a este paso tendré todo mis fics recién publicados :P **

**Este lo tenía a medio escribir pero hoy, que no hice mucho, me anime finalmente a finalizar el condenado cap y actualizar! **

**Prometí drama, ¿Eh? Y auqnue e capitulo haya sido corto (estoy acostumbrada a capitulos de 20 paginas de word) no puedo negar que me gustó como quedo, mas o menos parecido a la narracion de Duncan en el primer capitulo, claro, no taaaaan así, porque por mas que Duncan se sienta culpable, Courtney sigue siendo una conocida para el, solo digamos que la conciencia que no sabía que tenía, le vino con dotes de depresion y culpabilidad n.n! **

**Probre Courtney ¿Verdad? Como si no hubiera bastado lo que le dijo Duncan, ahora toda su escuela sabe lo de su trabajo :/... ¿Que pasara en el proximo capitulo? ¿Courtney ira o no a la escuela? ¿Que hará Duncan? ¿Y Noah, que se veía muy afectado a por lo que le sucedía a Cpurtney? ¿Dj es virgen? ¿Veran esa maravillosa pelicula que rompió el record en taquilla? xD ¿Conseguirán algo? Todo esto y mas se verá proximamanete :P**


	10. Y que conste, que no somos amigos

**Ni el cartoon, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, si no a sus respectivos autores.**

**Hago esta historia sin fines de lucro, solo por diversión (Pero si alguien me contrata... no me quejo)**

**Lo único que me vendría perteneciendo fuera ciertos OC's, ademas de la trama... quien me los robe, lo mato.**

**sin mas que decir, el cap:**

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Y que conste, que no somos amigos**

No supe bien como le hice para llegar a casa ese día, ni lo que le dije a mi madre, como pude dormir o cómo diablos me arrastré de nuevo al colegio después de la tosca ducha de agua fría (se había cortado el agua caliente) y un desayuno que consistió en una rebanada de pan. Mi mente, por muy masoquista que fuera, solo pensaba en la mirada que había traído Jonson ese día.

Suspiré cansado mientras terminaba de estacionar la camioneta. Bridgette, Geoff y Dj, por increíble que pareciera, no habían hecho ningún comentario.

—…¿Creen que vengan? —hasta ahora, al parecer Bridgette se había callado esa pregunta todo el trayecto, hasta que esta salió sola.

—No lo sé, creo que sería estúpido venir después de eso —opinó Geoff subiendo su sombrero vaquero, después pasó un brazo sobre los hombros de la rubia— Me siento mal por ella, viejos.

—No eres el único —concedió Dj suspirando por lo bajo. Ya todos estábamos caminando hacia la puerta del colegio, cuando en ese momento un autobús llegó a la parada.

Me quedé sorprendido al verla bajar con lentitud, pero decidida y con la cabeza en alto.

—Si es lo suficientemente estúpida —murmuré en voz baja, y los demás me miraron con duda. Tuve que señalarla, y con eso, no solo las miradas de mis amigos se posicionaron sobre ella, sino también las del resto del colegio.

Sin embargo, Jonson hizo como si nadie la mirara. Solo sujetó los libros firmemente contra su pecho, y subió la mirada, en dirección hacia la puerta. Los demás le dieron el paso, como si tuvieran miedo de contagiarse de algo que tuviera ella. Segundos después, comenzaron los típicos cuchicheos, pero ella, como si los demás no existieran, siguió su camino.

—Escuché que se acostó con Chris… —

—A mí me dijeron que con Hachet…

—¿Cuántos creen que cobren? —

—Nah, es muy cara, ya le pregunté —

Joder, que yo tenía imaginación de más con respecto a eso, pero tampoco era tan descarado de decir esa sarta de mentiras por ahí. Chris Mclean tenía novia, y dudaba que fuera lo suficientemente idiota como para engañar a semejante modelo. No creo que la Jonson tenga tan malos gustos con respecto al Chef. Y la verdad, estaba seguro que ella mataría a alguien que le preguntara a cuanto la hora, y yo era prueba viviente de ello.

Negué con la cabeza y aflojé los puños, que sin darme cuenta, los había apretado. Y sin decirle nada a nadie me fui a clases en silencio.

Fueron normales, otra vez la traumada hablando de Romeo y Julieta, algo de una pelea, no le presté mucha atención, y aun cuando sonó la campana, me quedé en mi puesto, escuchando música Rock a todo volumen. O al menos fue así hasta que sentí como alguien me abofeteaba.

—¿Pero qué carajo…? ¡Jonson!

—¿Tanto me odias, Parker? —me preguntó y al verla, además de notarla con una furia descomunal en sus ojos, vi que había estado llorando.

—¿Pero a que te refieres? ¡Hoy ni te he dicho nada! —grité enojado, sobándome la mejilla y parándome de la silla para así estar más alto que ella. Sin embargo, eso no la intimidó, pero tampoco fuera que lo esperara. Solo me tomó de la camisa y me acercó a centímetros de su cara.

—A ver, maldito… —realmente debía de estar enojado, nunca la había escuchado maldecir— nadie sabía sobre mi… trabajo. Luego, tú te enteras de todo, y de repente, al día siguiente…

—¿Qué? Pero si yo no he dicho nada —

—Si como no… ¿Quién fue la que me llamo zorra en mi propia casa? —la miré con el entrecejo fruncido. Tomé sus manos de mi camisa y las retiré con brutalidad.

—Cree lo que quieras, yo no dije nada —dije apretando sus muñecas con algo de fuerza.

—Suéltame —fue hay en que me di cuenta de que le estaba haciendo daño. Con brusquedad la empujé y ella quedó sentada en el asiento. Intentó meterme una patada con todas sus fuerzas, pero me alejé lo suficiente, y mirándola, queriéndole decirle algo para cerrarle la boca, pero solo suspiré, agarré mi mochila, y me fui del lugar.

Caminé por los pasillos vacíos ya que los demás debían estar comiendo en la cafetería. Furioso le metí un golpe a un casillero, que se hundió bajo el peso de mi puño.

—¡Maldición! —gruñí al sentir el dolor. Lo que me faltaba, no poder utilizar la mano por una semana. Me la agarré y me encogí del dolor, comenzando a saltar ridículamente y sin parar de maldecir— Joder.

¿Por qué todo lo malo me sucedía a mí? Ya era bastante bajo sentirme culpable por lo que le había pasado a Jonson, aunque no tuviera nada que ver con eso. Pero ella pensaba que sí, que yo había publicado esas fotos, y se había descargado conmigo, dejándome un moretón en la mejilla, y ahora, probablemente tenía la mano fracturada.

Gemí, ya sea por dolor, frustración, o que se yo. Pero, como nunca lo hacía, me permití ese instante de soledad sin que nadie me mirara raro, para poder gemir y descargarme…

—Ve a la enfermería, para que te echen algo —estaba a punto da fracturarme la otra mano con tal de poder golpear al imbécil que me estaba hablando. Levanté la mirada furioso y me encontré a Noah, mirándome como siempre, aburrido.

—¿Qué mierda quieres?

—Información

—¿Qué, acaso ahora yo soy el nerd y tú el matón?

—En realidad se dice: "¿Qué, acaso tu eres el matón y yo el nerd?" El burro nunca va por delante —Me le acerqué amenazante, y el alzó las manos— Está bien, está bien… solo quería preguntarte algo.

—¿Y qué es? —pregunté molesto.

—¿De verdad no hiciste esas fotos de Courtney? —preguntó Noah con seriedad. Me le quedé mirando por largo rato, y luego rodé los ojos, comenzando a caminar en camino a la enfermería— Te hice una pregunta.

—¿Por qué diablos lo haría? —solté de repente viendo al chico, Noah se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé, el buying se ve de distintas maneras hoy en día, y como la has molestado desde que ella comenzó el colegio… —Noah suspiró y se dio media vuelta— Bien, si no fuiste tú el que hizo el montaje…

Comenzó a irse, y yo me quedé frente a la puerta de la enfermería, viendo como la enfermera mascaba chicle y leía una revista de "Como perder peso en 10 días" Cosa que le hacía falta. En ese momento cuando vi la foto de portada, de una chica de cuerpo estructural, mi cerebro hizo clic.

—¿Dijiste montaje? —grité corriendo hacia Noah. Él se detuvo y me miró sorprendido, luego asintió.

—Es obvio, el cuerpo de esas chicas no coincidían con el de Courtney, además de que… —en ese momento el calló.

—¿Además qué?

—Bueno, ella no trabaja en eso, tú lo sabes… —en ese momento me di cuenta que Jonson le había contado de la discusión que habíamos tenido, de ahí debía de haber sacado la idea que fue yo el de las fotos.

—Un momento, un momento… —dije, harto de no comprender nada. Sonó la campana y los chicos comenzaban a llenar los pasillos, así que tomé el cuello de la camisa de Noah y lo arrastré hasta el cuarto del conserje: Algo un poco más pequeño que un cuarto de escobas. Noah me miró incómodo y trató de salir, pero tranqué la puerta de un porrazo.

—Mira no sé lo que piensas, pero los rumores son falsos y yo no soy gay —quise golpearlo en ese instante, pero me obligué a relajarme, puesto que si mataba a ese imbécil en esos instantes, me quedaría con la duda.

— ¿Courtney no es taibolera? —pregunté de una sola vez, sorprendiendo por segunda vez en el día, al imperturbable de Noah. Me miró con extrañeza, y luego suspiró, murmurando algo así como un "seguramente, ella me matará", luego, me miró— Cuando me enteré de su trabajo, solo vi donde trabajaba, saqué mis propias conclusiones.

—…Eres un idiota, ¿Lo sabías? —me preguntó Noah, lo miré con aires homicidas, el rodó los ojos— Courtney es demasiado orgullosa para hacer eso, y si lo hubiera hecho, seguramente nunca nos hubiera dicho donde trabajaba. Solo es mesera del lugar.

Esa noticia me cayó como un balde de agua fría en pleno invierno. De repente me acordé cuando Jonson quiso explicarme el día que le grité que era una puta, también el famoso dicho de "No sabes lo que es mi vida". Todo lo que le había dicho había sido un error de mi parte, una confusión también, a algo que no me interesaba yo vine a meter la bocaza y…

Si, era un completo idiota, y con creses.

—Mierda —murmuré sentándome en un tobo de metal que se hallaba boca abajo. Me llevé las manos al cabello y jalé de él, desordenándome de paso la cresta. Aunque nunca lo dijera en voz alta, Noah tenía razón: Era un idiota. Lo miré con el entrecejo fruncido— Entonces todo esas fotos…

—Son falsas —afirmó el, apoyándose en la pared y cruzándose de brazos— Courtney pensó que eras tú, y yo también lo creía pero ahora…

—¿Y porque me preguntaste, que me pensabas hacer? —pregunté arqueando una ceja. Si ese enclenque había pensado un tipo de venganza, el solo concepto me hizo sonreír amargamente.

—Nada, lo que ocurre es que escuché cuando Courtney te gritó, y como dijiste que no habías sido tú… —Noah a pesar de todo, parecía querer que yo fuera el culpable.

Fruncí el ceño, yo era un maldito, pero no para tanto.

Me puse a pensar de nuevo en la situación. Pobre Jonson, ahora sí, la tachaban y sin pruebas ¿Qué peor que eso? Sentía, para mi pesar, que debía hacer algo para compensarla… maldita conciencia, tanto que había insultado a Jonson, y ahora me sentía mal por ello.

—¿Qué otros chicos pudieron haber hecho eso? —pregunté y Noah me miró, extrañado. Suspiré, no sabía si estaba preparado para lo que estaba a punto de decir. Pero de todas maneras, ya había tomado mi decisión— Quiero ayudarte.

.

—No sé si preguntarte de donde sacaste las fotos —dije arqueando una ceja, al ver como el chico dejaba caer todas las fotos, sobre la mesita de té de mi casa. Él se encogió de hombros.

—Cody se las quedó —y ese niño que parece tener doce años apenas, era incluso más pervertido que yo. Bueno, quizás no tanto— Claro, Courtney no lo sabe, que si no…

—Lo castra, ya entendí —dije, tomando una de las muchas fotos. En esta, "Courtney" usaba solamente una lencería negra, que no dejaba nada a la imaginación. Ahora, que veía bien la foto, era obvio que era un montaje, pues Jonson tenía una cintura más fina, y no era tan clara de piel.

Miré bien la foto, atento de su cuello, donde era notoria la división entre la cabeza y el resto del cuerpo. Era poco visible la línea, así que el que lo hubiera hecho, debía tener buena mano en eso del photoshop y en las computadoras. Me fijé, en un momento en la cara de Jonson, como sus ojos negros se podía ver un ligero brillo marrón, destellando con determinación y fuerza, mostrando el orgullo de siempre…

—Bien, el que hizo esto, debía de tener en sus manos varias revistas... —Noah tenía en su mano otra foto, que miraba con los ojos abiertos, y en un parpadeo, sus cara se volvió roja. Volteó la foto y la dejó sobre la mesa— …para adultos.

—Ninguna revista porno que yo conozca —dije con descaro. Vamos, soy hombre, ¿Qué esperaban? —Hay una posibilidad de que el sujeto haya tomado las fotos el mismo.

—Claro, pero debió ser alguien de la preparatoria, y al menos de que sea un profesor el que está acosando a Courtney, no hubiera dejado al chico o chica, entrar a unos de esos lugares —

—Pero Courtney trabaja ahí, y es mayor de edad.

—No, en realidad tiene dieciocho. Tuvo que perder un año de clase por la muerte de sus padres —ni enterado estaba que fuera huérfana, ni mucho menos de que Jonson fuera mayor de edad. Ahora tenía algo más de sentido, de que tuviera dos trabajos.

—¿Y alguien de donde trabaja?

—No lo dejarían entrar al colegio —murmuró Noah, encogiéndose de hombros. Después observó otra foto— También debió pasar mucho tiempo con ella, para tener más fotos de la que no fueran del anuario o de las redes sociales…

—¿Las de una cámara digital?

—Posiblemente, pero… —Noah, sacó una laptop de su mochila, y la encendió— Voy a verificar el perfil de Courtney, para ver quien la ha estado visitando.

—¿De verdad puedes hacer eso? —pregunté sorprendido. Yo pensaba que esa cosa de descargar una aplicación para saber quién veía tu perfil, era pura basura.

—Si sabes hackear, si —Le di la razón. Miré una vez más el montón de fotos, donde una, me resultaba ligeramente conocida. Esta chica, con demasiado pecho para ser Courtney, estaba bailando con dos tipos...

—¡Duncan, ya llegue! —llamó mi madre, abriendo la puerta de la entrada. Noah y yo nos miramos, y de inmediato comenzamos a guardar las fotos debajo del sofá. Que dos chicos, solos, en una sala, estuvieran viendo fotos de una chica, prácticamente desnuda, y en distintas poses, no era para nada bueno a los ojos de un adulto.

Rachel, cuando entró a la sala, se nos quedó mirando, sobre todo a Noah.

—…¿Y tú eres?

—Noah Williams —wow, Noah tenía apellido, ¿Quién lo diría? Rachel, de repente dirigió su mirada hacia mí, pidiéndome explicaciones del porque un chico nerd, de esos, a los que yo acostumbraba molestar, estuviera en la sala de su casa. Me encogí de hombros con indiferencia.

—¿Qué? ¿Quieres que mejores en clase, no? —pregunté, rodando los ojos. Eso, pareció complacer a Rachel a medias, pues, aunque siguiere con esa mirada de sospecha, como si nosotros tramáramos algo malo, solamente se limitó a decir que iba a ir a la cocina a preparar algo.

Suspiramos cuando se marchó, y Noah me miró con mala cara.

—¿Hasta con tu madre eres así de descarado? —lo siguiente que supo el, fue que una maceta le pegó en la cabeza. Él no era quien para criticar mis relaciones con mi madre.

Después de esa primera reunión, habíamos intentado reunir más pistas, pero los resultados habían sido cero. Porque, ¿Cómo resolver un caso donde ni sabíamos por dónde comenzar, o que seguir? La verdad no sabía cómo hacían las sagas de Escenas del Crimen, para resolver el delito antes de que se terminara el episodio.

Además, algo que hacía casi todo el mundo, como el fotomontaje, no dejaba huellas ni nada por el estilo, ni siquiera una "firma personal" algo como: El que hizo esta foto se haya en esta dirección. Así, nos hubiera facilitado el trabajo a Noah y a mí, pues la verdad era, que convivir por horas y horas con alguien como él, te hacía doler la cabeza, por no decir que también te hacía sentir estúpido.

Y no fue, hasta un día en que me conseguí a Trent de por casualidad en el centro comercial, donde, Noah encontró nuestra primera pista.

—¡Hey, Elvis! —lo saludé, al verlo salir de un local. Y si yo mismo no hubiera estado en el mismo estado que él, con ojeras y cansado, me hubiera reído del chico. Trent, en cambio, me miró y sonrió.

—¡Duncan, amigo! —debía de estar de muy, muy, muy buen humor para llamarme así. Se cargó mejor el estuche de la guitarra en la espalda, y caminó hacia mí— Luces terrible, ¿Qué te pasó?

—Que descarado —murmuré. Todo este trabajo con lo de Courtney, me tenía en unos de mis peores estados de humor. Bostecé— ¿Qué hacía saliendo de esa tienda? Hasta donde yo sabía vendía lencería para chicas, y tú, Trent Smith, no eres exactamente de los que hacen eso.

—No, que va —rió, algo nervioso— Bueno, ¿Qué te digo? La tienda cerró, y decidí seguir tu consejo, así que me gasté mis ahorros del auto que me quería comprar y… bueno, hoy cerré el contrato. Ahora, el local es mío.

Me quedé de piedra, miré a Trent, y sonreí.

—Eso es fabuloso, amigo —dije sinceramente.

—Sí, ahora lo que necesito es contratar a un ayudante. Remodelar esas vitrinas de color rosa y con encaje no será nada fácil —Trent hizo una mueca, y lo entendí: las tiendas de música, no llevaban encaje. En eso, sonó mi celular— Mañana pondré un letrero...

—Sí, que bien, espera. —dije, atendiendo el celular al ver que era Noah— ¿Ocurrió algo?

—Sí, creo tener una pista —me dijo entrecortadamente, parecía estar corriendo— Voy directo a tu casa, ¿Estas ahí?

—Estaré en diez minutos —dije de inmediato, colgué y miré a Trent, que estaba ligeramente sorprendido— Me voy, buena suerte con la tienda, me regalas una guitarra cuando la abras, ¡Adiós!

Y sin esperar a que respondiera, corrí hacia el estacionamiento del centro comercial, y apenas localice mi camioneta, me monté en ella. Joder, que esa búsqueda me tenía ya obsesionado. Quería terminar ya con eso, de una vez por todo.

Cuando llegué a casa, Noah me estaba esperando en la puerta, con la mochila en las manos y con el ceño fruncido.

—Tardaste —fue su saludo cuando me baje del vehículo. Como respuesta, lo empuje al pasar, haciendo que cayera contra un arbusto de rosales. Entré a la sala, mientras el me seguía, quitándose las espinas de la ropa— ¿Sabes? Si le pasaba algo a la laptop, me la ibas a pagar.

Dijo, con odio en sus ojos. Era obvio que esto de vernos todos los días, no me estaba afectando a mí solamente. Ignorándome, se sentó en el suelo, frente a la mesita de café, y sacó su laptop de la mochila. La encendió y luego, sacó una cámara digital. Busco un archivo en la computadora, y le dio a la pantalla grande, donde apareció una de las muchas fotos alteradas de Jonson, luego buscó algo en su cámara.

—¿Qué tienes ahí? —pregunté curioso. Hasta que me mostró la cámara. En la pantalla mostraba una foto de Jonson, Cody, Harold y él, todos sonriendo en lo que parecía ser, una tarde en el estudio de la biblioteca.

—Fue idea de Cody esa foto, quería tener recuerdos de nosotros, o algo así —se explicó— total que, le prohibimos a Cody publicar esa foto en cualquier parte, ya que, supuestamente, la biblioteca es para estudiar, no para…

—¿Y esa mierda que tiene que ver? —pregunté rodando los ojos, no necesitaba ver como Jonson y Williams se la pasaban casi todo el día juntos con sus amigos, haciendo cosas de nerd y demás… Un momento.

Ahí fue donde me fije, que la Courtney de la cámara, se parecía mucho a la Courtney de la computadora: Ambas, sonrojadas, y mirando hacia un costado, con los ojos entrecerrados y tratando de prestar atención a cualquier punto excepto hacia la cámara.

—¡Son la misma! —exclamé.

—No me digas —ironizó Noah.

—Lo que significa que… ¡Tú eres el de las fotos! —exclamé, en mi mejor (¿O sería peor?) momento de estupidez al día. Noah, casi se cae de espaldas al escuchar mi acusación contra él. Me miró, gravemente ofendido, y esta vez sí, con ansias homicidas.

—¿Cómo diablos es que terminaste la primaria? —gritó, y yo me encogí de hombros. La verdad, es que de esa época para atrás, los recuerdos de mi en el colegio, eran borrosos— ¡Obviamente no fui yo! Soy el que quiere que esta mierda termine.

Bien, él tenía un punto. Entonces, solo quedaban dos opciones: O era Cody, ese chico pervertido con cara de ángel o…

—¡Espera aquí! —le ordené a Noah, y me levanté de la silla, para ir corriendo hacia mi cuarto.

Por primera vez lamenté ser un cerdo con lo que la limpieza se refería, apenas se podía ver el suelo de mi cuarto con toda la ropa sucia que había alrededor. Pero, de alguna manera, pude hacerme lugar entre toda esa basura, y pude encontrar lo que quería en pocos minutos, dentro de la caja de una pizza.

Baje corriendo, y le extendí la foto a Noah.

—Esta foto, hace una semana, ¡Antes de lo de Jonson, vale…! —comencé a hablar atropelladamente— fue solo unas horas antes de eso, Harold caminó frente a mí y se le cayó la foto de la mochila.

Noah miraba la foto, mientras su cerebro, quizás diez veces más rápido que el mío, conectaba puntos. Después de unos segundos de aturdimiento, bajó la mirada hasta la laptop, y tomó el mouse, comenzando a pasar las fotos rápidamente, buscando una en específica: Una donde aparecía Courtney, con un cuerpo que no podía ser el suyo, con un vestido corto, y dos hombres bailando muy cerca de ella.

Un silencio se instaló en la sala, mientras terminábamos de procesar todo: Harold había hecho esas fotos de Courtney. Ese maldito. De repente, un rabia me embargó totalmente. ¡Era su amiga, joder! Y él había machado su reputación, o mejor dicho… ¡Su vida en el colegio! Pero, ¿Por qué, Por qué haría algo así?

—Hace unas semanas, Courtney se peleó con Harold —dijo Noah de repente, analizando todo— la cosa terminó grave, pues Courtney le partió el brazo, no sé si fue por error. Total que el prometió que se iba a vengar. Claro, preferimos no hacerle caso a ese idiota.

¿Alguien bueno en las computadoras? ¿Listo? ¿Con motivos de venganza? ¿Qué supiera la vida de Courtney? Aquí lo teníamos, el geek más geek de la preparatoria, el que Jonson había defendido de mí.

Ah no, esto no se iba a quedar así.

Saqué mi celular. Era hora de la venganza.

—Hola, Geoff —hablé rápidamente, pero, al escuchar unos extraños ruido a través del celular, grité— ¡Deja de besarte con tu novia y parame bola!

Definitivamente. Necesitaba un nuevo sequito de venganza. Por suerte, para eso, tanto Geoff, y aunque no lo crean Dj, estaban mandado a hacer, siempre y cuando siguieran mis órdenes. Es más, estaba seguro que hasta Bridgette me apoyaría.

—¿Qué haces? —preguntó Noah, arqueando una ceja confundido. Lo miré: Necesitaba un chico expiatorio de todas maneras. Además, él estaba metido en esto tanto como yo. Mientras esperaba que Geoff se recuperara del grito, le expliqué lentamente.

—Llama a Cody. Necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible para atrapar esa rata —

Y así, de un día para el otro, estuvimos todo lo listo que no estuvimos en una semana de supuesta investigación. Cuando llegaron Dj, Geoff y Cody, Noah se encargó de explicarlo todo, y, aunque no sé cómo demonios me liberé de que me preguntaran porque me metí en eso de ayudar a Courtney, conseguí lo que buscaba, la rabia de ellos.

A mi equipo, o sea, a Dj y a Geoff nunca le habían caído bien Harold, y ahora, que tenían una buena excusa para desquitarse con él, no la iban a desperdiciar. Mientras, Noah y Cody no eran de lo que aceptaban una traición.

Después fue mi turno de hablar, en mi tema personalizado: venganza.

Al día siguiente, las primeras horas de clases actuamos como si nada fuera a pasar, hasta le encargue la tarea a Dj, el que nunca rompería ni un plato, para que hablara con Harold y se sentara junto a él.

—Aquí tienes, te la pones bajo la camiseta y nadie se dará cuenta —pasó por delante de mi mesa Cody, dejando sobre la madera una sofisticada y de última tecnología grabadora. Asentí y la agarré de inmediato.

—¿Qué están tramando? —preguntó Bridgette, curiosa.

—¿Qué cosa, amor? —preguntó Geoff, haciéndose el desentendido. En el fondo, no sabíamos cómo iba a reaccionar ella, con sus hondas hippies y todo lo demás, así que habíamos decidido dejarla fuera del juego.

Sonó la campana del almuerzo, y todo se fueron al el comedor. Todos excepto Geoff y yo.

—Pastelito… —rodé los ojos por el apodo tan cursi— ¿Me esperas? Tengo que ir a…

—Orinar —completé por él, Geoff me miró feo, y yo solo reí. Bridgette asintió, sospechando ya de nosotros, y fue con los demás. Mire a Geoff— Vamos.

Nos metimos en un salón vacío, donde también estaban Noah y Cody, esperándonos.

—Quiero que sepan, que esta será la primera y última vez que trabaje con uste… ¡Ay! —no le deje a Noah completar su frase, y lo agarré del cuello de la camisa, arrastrándolo hacia la otra puerta del salón, donde salimos y cruzamos varios pasillos. Entramos por otra puerta, bajamos la escalera, la volvimos a subir y salimos al patio.

—¿Desde cuándo el camino de los salones al patio es tan largo? —preguntó Cody, arqueando una ceja.

—No podemos dejar que nadie nos vea, viejos —dije rodando los ojos. Hablando en serio, ¿Ellos nunca habían hecho nada malo en su vida?

—Ya Dj debe de estar hablando con él, ¿no? —preguntó Geoff, al momento que nos escondimos en el arbusto. Y era así, el grandote estaba hablando con Harold de no-se-qué. Se notaba que el intentaba distraerlo por todos los medios, pues constantemente se interponía en su camino y buscaba cualquier tema de conversación.

—No nos queda mucho tiempo. Noah, Cody, busquen a los demás —dije, sacando la grabadora y accionándola, para después metérmela bajo la camisa. Ellos asintieron y se fueron.

Geoff y yo salimos de nuestro escondite, caminamos hasta donde estaban ellos y nos posicionamos tras Harold.

—¡Por última vez, tontonoide!

—Hola, Harold —salud Geoff con una sonrisita. Él se volteó, asustado— ¿Cómo estás?

—¿Qué quieren?

—Oh nada, solo queríamos saber… si, ya sabes —Geoff se tocó la barbilla con el dedo y miró el cielo, como pensando— si ya sabes, haz hecho algo malo últimamente.

—¿De qué están hablando? —Bien, este hipócrita me tenía harto. Al tronar los dedos, Dj lo tomó por los hombros y fácilmente lo alzo varios centímetros por sobre el suelo.

—A ver Harold, te doy otra oportunidad ¿Has hechos algo malo últimamente?

—Es mejor que digas la verdad, amigo —le aconsejó Dj

—¿Pero a qué diablos se refieren? —quedaba poco tiempo, a estas alturas Noah y Cody debían de estar haciendo que los demás salieran. Tome a Harold de la camisa y lo amenace con el puño.

—De que tú hiciste esos fotomontajes de Courtney —su expresión decía obviamente que sí, pero igualmente trató de soltarse, mientras lo negaba una y otra vez. Me tuve que contener para no golpearlo— ¡Dilo!

—¡Si, si lo hice! ¿Algún problema? —explotó justo a tiempo, pues estaba comenzando a escuchar los pasos de los chicos aproximándose— ¡Les hice fotomontaje a esas fotos y luego las puse en todo el colegio!

Aunque ya lo sabía, nada era como escucharlo. Dj soltó a Harold, sorprendido, y este se acomodó la camisa, alterado. Geoff miraba la escena, con rabia que pocas veces había visto en él. Yo, mientras tanto, tenía que contener las ganas y no matarlo.

—Eres un gusano —escupí.

—¿Y qué? Igual no tienen como probarlo.

—Oh, viejo, en eso te equivocas —dijo Geoff, en ese momento las puertas se abrieron, y yo, me saque la grabadora de la camisa, oprimiendo repetir. El sonido de mi voz, exigiéndole la verdad, era claro, pero la de Harold, mucho más.

"¡Le hice fotomontaje a esas fotos, y luego las puse en todo el colegio!" El colegio estaba en silencio, escuchando una y otra vez, la declaración de Harold. Todos, lo miraron, él se había dado cuenta de su error, y ahora o sabía cómo corregirlo.

—¡Como pueden ver aquí! —accioné una vez más la repetición— las fotos que vieron de Jonson, son pura mentira, y aquí, el única doble cara, es el.

Señalé a Harold, y como en una película juvenil todos comenzaron a abuchearlo. Harold quiso correr, pero la pared humana que formamos Dj, Geoff, y yo, se lo impidió. Aun no podía escapar, pues aún faltaba.

"¡Yo siempre supe que Courtney no podía hacer algo así"

"Harold Mitchess es un cobarde"

"¡Hay que matarlo"

No, los rumores habituales no era lo que faltaba, lo que realmente faltaba era…

—¿¡Que tu hiciste que!? —era ella.

Courtney se abrió en medio de los estudiantes, empujándolos y tirándoles al piso. Joder, si pensaba que conmigo se había puesto furiosa, la cara que tenía en esos momentos no tenía nombre. Casi sentía pena por Harold. Casi.

Se arremangó las mangas de la camisa, y no se los demás, pero yo estaba viendo como una leona se abalanzaba contra su presa, que no era más que un escuálido humano, que no tenía nada con que defenderse.

—¡Courtney, no! —interrumpió Brdigette, tomando el brazos de ella. Cuando Courtney la miró, ella extendió… ¿un bate?— Te vas a lastimar las manos si lo haces de otra manera.

Había tenido razón, Bridgette si hubiera colaborado con la venganza. Harold, miraba asustado, alguna vía posible de escape.

—Eh, ¿Profesor Mclean? —llamó a Chris, que estaba caminando apresuradamente hacia el estacionamiento.

—Perdón, ¡llego tarde a una cita! —y se perdió tras la verja del estacionamiento. Courtney estaba preparada para saltar sobre Harold.

—Viejo, siento tú, correría —eso fue lo último que escuchó Harold antes de caer en las manos de Courtney.

.

Iba saliendo de clases, con la mochila colgada en el hombro y con un hambre atroz. Mi mente ya estaba en un lugar en específico: la sala de cine. Pensaba atiborrarme de refresco y palomitas de maíz hasta explotar, y de disfrutar de la película, claro está.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso? —la voz de Jonson me sacó de mi ensoñación de chicos con súper poderes. Al voltear, la descubrí apoyada y de brazos cruzados en la puerta de su casillero, ni me había dado cuenta de su presencia.

—¿Sabes? Cualquier otra persona hubiera dado las gracias.

—Pues no crea que lo hare, y mucho menos te hagas ilusiones de que vaya a perdonarte por lo del otro día —claro, no hablábamos de otra persona, sino de Courtney Jonson, que estaba a tres pasos de ganarse el título de la más rencorosa de la faz de la tierra. Caminó hacia mí, e hizo algo que no esperaba: Me abrazó.

Mientras hundía su cara en mi pecho, y rodeaba mi cuerpo con sus finos brazos, yo estaba paralizado. No supe que pensar ni que hacer, pues, a mi parecer, yo estaba en un loco sueño, o quizás drogado, o a lo mejor, tal vez, Jonson aprovecharía para clavarme un cuchillo en ese instante.

—Bueno —se separó lentamente, mirando hacia otra parte como quien no quería la cosa— Me tengo que ir a trabajar. Bueno, eh, ¡Adios!

Se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar en ese momento. De repente, sacudí la cabeza, y reaccioné en ese instante.

—Oye, ¿Sabes? Un amigo está buscando un ayudante en una tienda de música —dije, llamando su atención— No estoy muy seguro de cuanto es la paga, pero…

—Tomare lo que sea con tal de poder renunciar a cualquiera de esos dos empleos —gruño Courtney, quiero… ¡Jonson! Miró hacia otro lado como meditándolo— ¿A dónde tengo que ir?

—Es el centro comercial, si quieres te llevo, total voy allá a ver una película —me encogí de hombros, desinteresado. Ella miró por un rato, como con sospecha, y luego asintió, caminando a mi lado.

Pero consten, ¿Eh? Que consten que Jonson, bueno, pensándolo mejor Courtney suena mejor que Jonson… como sea. Igual, nosotros dos, no somos amigos.

* * *

**Y termino el problemas de las fotos! Se esperaban que fuera Harold? Supongo que si, pero ya que, algo de obviedad no venía mal al fic **

**¿Que les pareció como inició la amistad entre Courtney y Duncan? Hey, no podía ser porun problema menos grave, considerando que ellos dos casi que se mataban al verse. ¿Y el trabajo de equipo entre Duncan y Noah? Vamos, Duncan hubiera dejado pasar el problema, tampoco es que hubiera sido problema suyo, a pesar que fue el primer en recibir puñetazo owo... y lo mas importante: ¿Que tal el abrazo? ¿verdad que fue tierno? xD Si ya sé, en la relación DxC no existe esa palabra **

**De aquí en adelante, el fic retomara su curso relajado como de costumbre, o sea: Duncan pervertido, flojo y burlo, y Courtney orgullosa, mandona y perra :P Con la diferencia de que ahora "no son amigos" ¿Les cuento un secreto? De aquí a tres capítulos, pasará algo GRANDE entre ellos *.* **

**Nos vemos a la proxima! :P**


End file.
